Changes
by Tara6
Summary: My first HPfic so please read. This takes place after OotP so SPOILERS! Chapter 6: Ron's still a git, will Harry be able to forgive him?
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this will be my first Harry Potter fanfic and the second fic I have ever written. I both loved and hated OotP and even though I love Sirius and all he was, I am going to leave him dead since it will be important in here. I have no idea if you guys will like it so please check it out.  
  
Can someone tell how to do italics on my pc, I have Microsoft word and when I do bold or something in Word, it is normal on ff.net.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and its characters are not mine, I am merely borrowing them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a hot summer afternoon and most people were either sunbathing or hiding in the shade, desperate for some rain.  
  
Luckily it wasn't as bad as the year before, when there had been a ban on the use of hosepipes due to the drought.  
  
There was however one exception to this sight. This was a boy with unruly hair who was weeding the front-yard of Privet Drive number 4.  
  
He was skinny and the sweat was dripping off him as he was pulling out the weeds. His short was far too large and also short and sometimes his belly was exposed. He had large black circles around his eyes, which signalled the lack of sleep he had been getting.  
  
The boy in question was none other than Harry Potter. A sixteen year old wizard who was on holidays from his school.  
  
Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry, the school he attended, was more of a home to him than Privet Drive could ever be.  
  
Though this summer had been easier on Harry than any summer before. Sure he still had to do chores, but not nearly as much as he used to get.  
  
Harry stood up as he finished and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. He felt filthy so he trudged back into the house in order to get a shower.  
  
As soon as he set a foot in the house he was interrogated by his aunt. "What are you doing inside, you are supposed to be working in the garden."  
  
Her question was accompanied by a half-sneer, half-freezing look. Harry had to admire that about his aunt. She was the only person who he had seen who had been able to do this.  
  
"I am done with the garden Aunt Petunia." Harry answered, but as soon as he saw the gleam in her eyes, the one she got when she had a new task for him he quickly added something to his statement.  
  
"Besides, I need to write a letter for my update. Mr. Moody did tell me to contact him every day and since he does not have a telephone I can only owl him. I don't want to anger him by disregarding what he told me to. But if you wish I can do this later."  
  
He watched as his aunt paled a little at the memory of the encounter with Moody, Lupin and Tonks.  
  
"N-No that is alright, you go write your letter. I will be in later to give you your dinner. Now go on, go to your room."  
  
Complying to his aunt Harry walked up the stairs into his bedroom. Well not really his bedroom, since it was still cluttered with Dudley's old toys and books.  
  
"Are you hot girl?" He asked Hedwig. The snowy white owl was sitting on her perch and ruffled her feathers at his question.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Still, could you deliver some letters later on? I have to write them first so you probably can leave this evening. Maybe it's cooler outside then."  
  
Now most people would find talking to an owl a sign of madness but Harry knew that Hedwig was a very smart owl, who was able to understand every word he said.  
  
He had been very worried when she had been injured the year before and was happy she was fine now.  
  
Even though he preferred Hagrid as a teacher. Professor Grubbly-Plank did an excellent job of healing his beloved owl.  
  
Harry took a quick shower and put on some clean clothes, even though they were far too large for him. He had to tie his belt around his waist very tight to keep his pants from falling off.  
  
It was now August the 4th and Harry was counting the days until September 1st, the day he would attend his school again.  
  
With a sigh he gathered his quill and some parchment from his trunk to start his letters. This was also new this summer.  
  
For the first time Harry was allowed to keep his trunk in his room as long as all the books and stuff would be out of sight.  
  
Uncle Vernon had been furious when Harry had shown him the letter Moody had written after he found out Harry's trunk had been locked away.  
  
His face had gone all red and his face started to twitch, an explosion seemed inevitable.  
  
However, he seemed to be able to control his temper long enough to shove Harry the key of the cupboard in his hand and leave the house, stomping as he did.  
  
Harry had a busy summer, with all the owls he was getting this year. Besides his daily reports to Moody, he also had to write back to his friends and that never compared to the mail he got from people who only knew him barely or not at all.  
  
Yes, Harry had been a celebrity of some sort but after the way he had been treated by the public the year before, the change seemed so abrupt.  
  
He had learned to leave the window open if didn't want to be disturbed by owls knocking on his window.  
  
He looked to his bed and saw a stack of post laying there waiting for him to read. He decided to get the report out first and started to write a standard letter to Moody.  
  
Yes, everything was all right. No, his relatives had not been mistreating him. And yes, if there was any trouble at all he would signal Mrs. Figg immediately so she could warn the Order.  
  
Finished with that letter he grabbed the stack of letters that was waiting for him. He started to sort them out and made piles of importance.  
  
The ones from Hermione, the Weasely's, Neville, Tonks and strangely enough Luna went on the important stack. The rest he would sort out later.  
  
He opened the one from Hermione first. He rolled his eyes as he read the letter. Once again she was pestering about how he was feeling, his OWL results and if had done his homework. After that she asked him how he was feeling again.  
  
Ron's letters were always the opposite. He avoided talking about emotions of any kind, besides Quidditch and anger about Fred and George after they pulled a joke on him. School was also not discussed and there were just the basic stuff.  
  
Harry threw the two letters on his desk with a sigh of disgust. He hated the way his two best friends had been acting towards him. They were both treating him like some fragile being but then in different ways.  
  
Hermione tried to make him 'open up' to her. To let all his feelings go, to talk about it. On the other hand, Ron was trying to avoid the subject entirely, shielding any negative remarks from his letters and trying to cheer him up.  
  
The subject they were both pushing was Sirius. Or should he Sirius's death only months before.  
  
It was true that he was still very hurt about Sirius's death. Hurt and angry. Angry with Snape, Dumbledore, Lestrange, Voldemort and also angry with himself. It was after all he, who was the reason that the rescue party had to go to the Department of Mysteries.  
  
He shook his head a bit to get the vision of Sirius falling and disappearing behind the veil. He still had nightmares about it, every night he would dream about it and the he would see Sirius but he was yelling at him. Telling him it was his fault he was now dead.  
  
He wrote a short note to Hermione and put in some things in about finishing his homework, talking about his future and disregarding every hint she was giving him in order to talk to her.  
  
His OWL results were quite a surprise for him. He had passed them all for which he was grateful but he had been particularry tense about four subjects. DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions.  
  
After all, Professor McGonnagall had told him that these four subjects were imperative for him if he wanted to pursue his dream to be an auror. And Harry really wanted to become one, especially after all the evil he had seen.  
  
He got an O for DADA, like he had expected. He believed his Patronus had done the trick and smiled at the remembrance of the hours he and Remus had put in to teach him the effective spell.  
  
Also he was very happy after finding out that he had received an E for both Charms as Transfiguration. This meant he was in Professor McGonnagall's Advanced Transfiguration class, a class he needed to become an auror.  
  
The one disappointment was that he had received an A/E for Potions. His mark was right in the middle of A and E so he got half/half. The problem was however that Snape would only accept those who had received an O in Potions for his advanced classes.  
  
At first he believed his dream to become an auror had been shattered but then he had received two letters, one from Professor McGonnagall and one from Snape.  
  
In her letter the Head of his house clearly stated that she had to pull a lot of strings for it, but that Harry still had a chance to be accepted in the advanced Potions class. As long as he would work hard on any work he would be sent he still had a shot at his dream.  
  
He still clearly remembered the final sentences of her letter. 'I am sure you will not let me down and make the expectations I have of you come true. I told you I would assist you to become an auror. Hold on to the dream Harry, for dreams make the future worth while.'  
  
For the past few weeks she had sent him some books as well. They were on advanced Transfiguration and Potions. A small note was added to it. 'It's never too early to start.'  
  
He took her words to heart and he was already studying a lot. He didn't tell Hermione though, he wanted to do this for himself.  
  
For the first time he had also received a birthday-present from her. He was shocked when he unpacked a picture of his father and Sirius in a wooden frame.  
  
When he had opened it he had to swallow to get rid of the lump in his throat. In the picture both figures were laughing hysterically at something and gave each other a high-five of accomplishment.  
  
The picture was underneath his pillow as the Dursley's would not apprecite seeing a moving photograph.  
  
The letter from Snape was very forced. It was obvious that he was not pleased with the position he was in and let it show.  
  
Harry had received a huge amount of extra work from Snape to improve his skills in Potions. Harry was sure he had never written so much for potions before. Every essay had to be at least three feet long and Harry put a lot of effort in his work as to give his hated teacher no reason to exclude him from the class he so much needed.  
  
Every few days he would send Hedwig out with an owl and a school owl would return it to him. His marks were getting better every time. He had climbed from a D to an E and Harry was sure he could get the O before school would start again.  
  
Between his studies and chores Harry had a very busy summer. He was studying at night as well since sleep came infrequent.  
  
The note to Ron was even shorter than that to Hermione, since there was nothing to discuss.  
  
In the same manner he answered the letters of the others as well. The things that were discussed were superficial and Harry avoided every attempt of questioning.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Aunt Petunia handed him a plate of dinner. Harry nodded and took the plate and watched as his aunt left his room quickly again. He ate the salad and potatoes slowly but didn't taste it. Any desire to eat was squashed by the heat and the memory of Sirius.  
  
This was the reason he had gotten thinner this summer. He wasn't starving himself, he was merely eating enough to be able to function.  
  
When the sun started to go down he saw the arrival of a few owls in the distance and waited for them to arrive before sending Hedwig out.  
  
He spotted Pig, Hermes and one of the school owls he found was called Phineas and grimaced at the coincidence. Phineas was after all the name of the great-great-great grandfather of Sirius, the first of the Blacks.  
  
Pig was zooming around and Harry quickly caught him and saw he had no mail. He tied the letters to Ron and Hermione to the tiny owl and let him go again.  
  
This had become normal as well. In stead of the owls waiting in his room for a reply, they would drop off the letters and return later for a reply. He tied the letters for the other Weasely's to Hermes, who was drinking water at that moment before he sent him off as well.  
  
Phineas had returned with the graded essay from Snape and Harry was very please to read he had gotten an E/O. He was getting to his goal. He tied his new essay to the owl's leg and then he disappeared.  
  
That left only a few letters for Hedwig to deliver and she was very happy to be so busy this year.  
  
"Come here girl" said Harry and she hopped on his shoulder and stuck out her left foot out first, later her right foot, in order to give Harry the time to tie the letters to her.  
  
After petting his owl he gave her a final letter in her beak and started to give her instructions.  
  
"You have letters for Moody, Tonks, Neville and Luna. The one for Moody is the most urgent so please deliver that one first will you girl."  
  
Hedwig looked at him with understanding and started to fly out of the window but not before Harry called after her.  
  
"Be careful you hear me."  
  
Harry sighed as he watched his owl soar away until she was nothing but the tiniest dot. He knew he should get some sleep when he heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia climb the stairs to get ready for bed.  
  
Those two always stayed up late so it must be after midnight by now. He turned his lights off and tried to sleep but ended up tossing and turning. He sighed and grabbed the mirror Sirius had given him and looked inside it as he said the name clearly.  
  
"Remus Lupin"  
  
He waited for a while for he knew it could be minutes before Remus had a chance to answer him after finding a private spot.  
  
Harry had found that Remus was the only one he could talk with about Sirius or his nightmares or even just his frustrations. Remus was after all mourning as well, Sirius was his best friend.  
  
The two had exchanged long letters in the beginning of the summer until Harry decided it was better to use Sirius's gift and explained the concept of the mirrors to Remus, who on his turn searched the entire house for the second one.  
  
It took him a few days to find it but it was worth it. Harry now spoke face to face with Remus once a day, sometime more. His old professor didn't bother him with stupid questions or trivialities.  
  
He seemed to sense what kind of mood Harry was in and sometimes they would discuss magical theories while Harry would sometimes listen to the stories of the Marauders and the pranks they used to pull.  
  
Even if he felt sorry for Snape at some of the stories, the stories about his father's attempts to capture his mother's attention were always fun to hear. He even got some details no child should know about his parents.  
  
Remus never commented on his tired appearance and for this he was pleased. For his birthday he had sent Harry a lot of gifts, fifteen to be exact. One for every birthday he had missed.  
  
Through the mirror Remus had watched Harry as he unpacked the gifts. Some were small, like Chocolate Frogs or new quills. Others were a little bigger like books about advanced Defence, curses and hexes, a golden ring with a stag on it and a talisman that was supposed to protect you from minor curses.  
  
The biggest gifts, or the best, were a few items. First was a huge album which had 'The Marauder Chronicles' written on the front in bold letters.  
  
Harry was thrilled when Remus explained that there were pictures, written entries and pranks in there. He had to promise not to mutilate the pictures of Peter though and when he asked why he got a firm answer.  
  
"Peter was a nice boy and during those seven years at Hogwarts there wasn't a moment I wouldn't call him my friend. It was after our school-years that he started to turn on us. The Peter in the pictures has died, all that is left now is the treacherous Wormtail."  
  
This was a good enough explanation for Harry and he reached for his last present and gasped when he saw a Pensieve. He had stuttered that this was far too valuable of a present to give him but Remus had been insistent.  
  
"I am not the richest man alive but I think I know better than you what I can afford. Now I want you to use this whenever things get too much for you. Placing thoughts in a pensieve is on the line of using magic so don't do it too often though."  
  
Harry was thinking about another conversation when he suddenly heard a muffled voice from his mirror.  
  
"Are you there Harry? Harry?"  
  
He picked up the mirror quickly and put his glasses on again so he could see Remus's face.  
  
"I'm here, sorry I was a little distracted."  
  
Remus smiled and Harry felt himself at ease. "It's all right, it took me a while to escape the clutches of Tonks. She insisted on following me to help and clean the kitchen."  
  
"So she is still concerned about you?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus rubbed his eyes and looked a little frustrated. "Yes, it seems to be so. Though Dung had a remark today that I hadn't even considered. By Merlin, I hope he is wrong about it."  
  
"What did he say?" Harry was eager to hear this, Dung was a little strange but he found he could make him laugh sometimes.  
  
"Well" said Remus "Dung has this crazy idea in his head that the reason for Tonks's concern is that and I quote: She must have fallen head over feet with me for I am a highly eligible bachelor with dashingly good looks and wants to hold me as I mourn for my fallen friend. Unquote."  
  
Harry couldn't help it, he started to laugh, not too loud though for didn't want to wake his relatives up. When Remus sent him an evil glare he found himself shaking as he clutched his stomach, which was aching by now by all the restraint he had to put in place.  
  
Once he calmed down a little he was able to talk again. "Why would you hope that it's not true? After all, you are a highly eligible bachelor with dashingly good looks. There is no way she wouldn't fall for you."  
  
"Not funny young man." Said Remus. "I'm serious about this. Tonks is much younger than I am and add to me being a werewolf and the fact I have no romantic feelings for her, you see my problem now?"  
  
Harry thought for a while before he answered. "Maybe you should let it rest, hope that it's a silly crush or something that will pass. She doesn't blush every time she sees you or giggles a lot does she? Cause that annoys me to no end."  
  
"Got some experience with it Harry?" Remus teased.  
  
"Shut up" Harry muttered "It's not my fault there are stupid girls out there who do not see that I hate all the being famous crap. Do you know that I have got fanmail this summer. Fanmail!"  
  
Remus seemed amused. "Yes, you told me this. Several times actually. The only thing I can tell you is to be you. You can't be what everyone wants you to be you know."  
  
"Something else, do you know who will teach DADA this year, are you coming back?"  
  
"No, I have other business to attend to with the Order and all. I can tell you that you will like this teacher. He is very capable at what he does and is very opposed to Voldemort so you should not worry about that."  
  
Remus noted that Harry started to look sleepy and ended the conversation. "You should catch some sleep. If you have a nightmare do not hesitate to call me all right?"  
  
"Sure Remus, goodnight." Harry said.  
  
"Night Harry." And with that the mirror went blank again, only reflecting Harry's face again.  
  
He put the mirror away and closed his eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep for once.  
  
A/N: Well, is it terrible? Should I stop? Please let me know ok? This is my first HP fic so I have no idea what you guys think. I've been reading it for a while now but reading and writing is very different. Leave me a review even if you think it sucks. 


	2. Interrupted sleep

I didn't expect to get so many reviews. I am happy with all of your responses. This is very different from writing my LotR fic but it is nice to do though.  
  
Nicole: I'm continuing, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Kliewer: You think it's good? Thank you, I wrote more. ;)  
  
Willow: Happy you liked the start, I don't know, I always like Sirius better even though Remus is a close second for me. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Laerwen: So you really think I should continue, huh, never thought I would get reviews though. I am happy about it of course.  
  
Nexus: I'm keeping it up as long as you review I'll write.  
  
The Great One: What's confusing? Did I mess something up? Let me know ok so I can clarify.  
  
Y2J-HBK: I'm feeling fine thanks, but I'll take your word. I hope you like this update.  
  
Heather: Happy you liked the start, hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Aquiaineq: Thanks for letting e know what you think, I really appreciate it.  
  
Porphyrophobic Grape: I put longer paragraphs in like you suggested, I hope you like it. You are right though, writing is trial and error and I can only do my best.  
  
Yoshi-fan2003: Thanks for the review, was this update soon enough?  
  
Abigail Nicole: First I want to thank you for your honest opinion. I have no problem with criticism as long as it has a basis and you pointed out a lot of things. JK is better than I am, she is the mother of HP after all. I tried to slow things down a bit in this chapter, can you tell the difference? I also went deeper into the Sirius thing, I hope you like it. I am happy you thought I stuck to the characters and plot lines. That is my goal, I don't want to take it all out of character. Please let me know if I do. Yeah, I know Musicgrl she mailed me last night. OotP took me 7 hours to read, you must be a fast reader to have done it in 5. Wow, look at this, it is so long. There is no need to apologise, it's not like you were wrong.  
  
Angie: Yes, I will be continuing. Glad you though it had promise.  
  
Brave goat: Thank you, hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Demon-Child: You live up to your name, I really thought you hated it but thankfully you were just playing. I know it wasn't the greatest but there is always room for improvement. Let me know what you think about this chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine but JK Rowling's.  
  
Of course, what he wished for he didn't get. Without the occlumency lesson this summer Harry was still pulled into Voldemort's thoughts through his dreams. Even though he wouldn't act on them as stupidly as he had done with his vision of Sirius now he knew it could be fake.  
  
This time the vision seemed far from fake though. He was standing on the sidelines of what seemed like a gloomy dungeon of some sort, while Voldemort was standing in the middle.  
  
"After your unforgivable failure of recovering the prophecy, you have not only been stupid enough to be captured but you also gave away your cover. Now there are none in the Ministry who you can manipulate. What do you have to say for yourself Lucius?"  
  
Harry watched as the blond-haired Death Eater fell on his knees. "Forgive me My Lord for I did not know. It was Potter, he misled us all."  
  
"Crucio" Voldemort's cold voice ended Malfoy's tirade. The man's body convulsed with the pain that seeped through his body and Harry got a little nauseous at watching this particular scene. Finally the curse was lifted from Malfoy and the man sank back to the floor, breathing heavily.  
  
"Potter, yes, Potter has been able to foil my plans more than once. But that still is no reason for your failure. There were a dozen of you and you were all beaten by children. Children! No you cannot use Potter as an excuse for this."  
  
Malfoy seemed to understand that he was in for it. "Yes My Lord, I understand. I must thank you for getting me out of Azkaban, even without the Dementors it is an unhappy place."  
  
"I will need you in this time to come." Voldemort's voice sounded calm but also a weird sort of happy and this concerned Harry more than anything else. A happy Voldemort usually resulted into bad things.  
  
Voldemort looked at the circle of Death Eaters around him. "I will need you all. For too long has the magical world been ruled by blundering fools. For too long have the Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers opposed those who know the truth. Pure blood means everything in this world."  
  
He was silent and immediately a cheer rang through the dungeon. Voldemort raised his hand for silence and his command was complied to at once.  
  
"We have lost the advantage we had last year, my renewed presence has now become common knowledge and our plans to get rid of Potter and that fool Dumbledore have failed. Now is the time to show them our strength. We will continue where we left off nearly fifteen years ago and spread chaos once again."  
  
Harry's insides clenched as he realised what they were talking about, they were going to start attacking again.  
  
Then a woman stepped forwards and Harry growled when he recognised the woman who had killed his godfather, the woman he had wanted to kill. Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"Milord, where will we start? What can we do to help your noble cause?" She bowed low as she spoke and never dared to look in the cruel wizard's eyes.  
  
The red eyes narrowed a little when she spoke out of place but he didn't curse her, for once Harry was disappointed at that. He wanted this woman to suffer as much as she had made him suffer, as much as she had made her cousin suffer.  
  
Stopping his own thoughts Harry realised he was acting like Voldemort himself at that moment and felt sick with himself. He started to pay attention to what was being said again and hope he would be able to wake up soon.  
  
"You" said Voldemort "You will start attacking targets of my choosing but not yet, we will have to plan this carefully for I want Potter to suffer."  
  
A smile came on Voldemort's face. "We will hit him where it hurts the most, his heart. We will need to find out more about the boy and those he cares about."  
  
Malfoy crawled towards the centre of the circle again and held his head bowed low as he spoke. "My Lord, I can help you with obtaining this information. My son, Draco, hates Potter with a vengeance and would gladly spy for you. Help you figure out who to strike first."  
  
For a second Voldemort thought about this and nodded curtly. "Very well Lucius, inform your son of what he will do for me. But I will hold you responsible for his failures. Take this as a warning."  
  
Before Malfoy knew what was happening he was hit with another Cruciatus and Harry felt sick to his stomach. Voldemort wanted to hurt the people he cared about.  
  
He could feel the glee come off the dark wizard and his scar was burning and throbbing at the same time. "No!" he yelled, even though he knew he wouldn't be heard. "I won't let you Voldemort, I won't."  
  
The scene before him began to fade and he found himself in his bed. He was drenched with sweat and trembling by the thought of his friends getting hurt because of him.  
  
It appeared that he hadn't screamed for none of the Dursely's were yelling at him for waking them up at, he glanced at the clock, 5 in the morning.  
  
As he recalled the dream again he grabbed the mirror with only one thought, the Order had to be warned about this so they could take precautions.  
  
"Remus Lupin" Harry said to the mirror trying to calm himself down. When Remus didn't answer fast enough for his taste he began to call over again.  
  
"Remus, Remus wake up. Pick the mirror up Remus. Remus please, hurry up." The panic he had tried to hide was resurfacing fast.  
  
His panic seemed to alert Lupin for his tired countenance was in the mirror almost instantaneously. "Harry, what's wrong are you in danger, do I need to apparate over?"  
  
"Voldemort, he. . . I had a dream and he. . . they're going to target people I care about. He wants me to suffer. What if he attacks the Weasely's or Hermione or you and the Order?"  
  
Remus seemed to be less alarmed at hearing Harry just had a dream and he grimaced at his own thought. After all Harry didn't have 'just dreams' he had visions which disrupted his sleep. Visions no boy his age should see.  
  
"Tell me about your vision." He told Harry in the most reassuring voice he could muster. As Harry began to recount the dream to him thoughts were shooting through his mind and he was already forming plans.  
  
When Harry finished he started to calm the boy down. "Harry, you need to tell Dumbledore about this or do you want me to it?"  
  
"No, I'll do it." Harry said. "It may seem kind of selfish but I don't want them to know about the mirrors, I like being able to talk to you whenever I want. Is it a bad thing to keep hidden Remus, it couldn't hurt anyone could it?"  
  
Remus smiled at him. "No Harry, it is not a bad thing. Even you can keep things to yourself once in a while. And to be honest I do not wish to tell about the mirrors either. You are not the only one of us who enjoys our daily conversations. It is a lot faster than owling."  
  
"Hedwig will be back in a few hours, she always is back before breakfast. I'll send a letter with the dream. Can you make sure they take it serious? Make them act on it."  
  
Once again Remus smiled at him. "Your visions will always be taken seriously, especially now we understand the link between you and Voldemort."  
  
"But" Harry said "What if they believe Voldemort is trying to fool me again, trying to manipulate me to do something stupid like. . . "  
  
He didn't finish his sentence but Remus knew what he was trying to say. He put on a stern face. "Listen to me carefully Harry. Sirius's death is not your fault, nor is it Dumbledore's or mine or anyone else's but the person who killed him."  
  
"But. . . "  
  
"No buts, I will say this slowly. It. . . is. . . not. . . your. . . fault. Do you understand this? Sirius wanted to take part on a mission and he did everything in his power to protect you. He was a great man and wizard but even he could not dodge a curse from the range it was shot at him."  
  
Harry nodded slowly and he couldn't help the tear falling from his eyes. "I just miss him so much, why did it have to be him. He was. . . well like a dad and a brother in one. First my mum and dad and now him. I don't want to lose others as well, I can't."  
  
"You write your letter and I promise you that it will be taken serious." Remus looked at Harry's face and saw the tiredness but knew he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he wanted to.  
  
"Why don't you try to make some homework until breakfast, I believe you still have an essay to do about the Dreamless Sleep potion and why it cannot be used on a regular basis."  
  
Harry grimaced. "Did you have to remind me? Snape talks about that in front of you guys. I bet he is really happy with his ability to torture me over the summer as well."  
  
"Well" Remus said "You are torturing him as much you know, he really dislikes you and now he has to put in extra effort only to be stuck with you for another two years."  
  
This made Harry smile a little. "He's stuck with both me and Hermione, I can't believe she got O's on all her subjects. That has to be some kind of record."  
  
"Actually it's not. Your mother did the same thing during her OWL's, she was a very smart and talented witch you know."  
  
As always, hearing about his parents made Harry smile. He then rubbed his temples, the faint throbbing of his scar was still annoying him.  
  
Remus picked up on this immediately and frowned. "Do I need to send you a pain relief potion Harry? I will have Severus whip one up in a snap if you want me to."  
  
"Nah, I'll just take an aspirin. It has the same effect, well almost the same effect, and it doesn't taste as bad as a potion. I wonder if he makes it extra nasty when he knows it's for me."  
  
"I have wondered about the same thing myself. Severus is still angry for having to brew my Wolfsbane potion for me every month. I swear it tastes more vile every month. But you should write that letter now and I have to go on duty in an hour so I need to get ready."  
  
Harry could take a subtle hint. "Ok, please be careful Remus. I can't loose you too, not now ok. Be really careful, no taking risks you hear me?"  
  
"Look who's talking." Remus stated. "I'll be careful I promise. I will talk to you later. Bye Harry."  
  
"Bye" Harry echoed but the mirror now only reflected his face again. With a sigh Harry got out of bed and grabbed a quill to write about his dream.  
  
As he was writing he could feel the anger inside of him rise. It wasn't fair that Voldemort was doing this to him. It was always him. Why couldn't it be someone else instead, he could've chosen Neville but noooo, he had to choose him.  
  
Now Harry knew he was being unfair because he didn't wish his troubles on anyone else, but that didn't change the fact that he was getting sick of being the main target.  
  
The prophecy didn't help either. He knew he was going to die by Voldemort's hand or going to be the one to kill him. Neither was a very happy thought.  
  
Being cooped up in he house for another summer was not much better but he wasn't as angry about it as the year before. He now had a lot of work to keep him distracted and the most important thing was that he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to Black Manor, it would be full of memories of Sirius.  
  
He blocked the last thought from his mind. He didn't want to think about it. He finished the letter and grabbed 'The Marauder Chronicles' and began to read the section on Animagus transformation.  
  
Now Harry had known his father had been smart, Head Boy was not an easily earned title, but the notes in the book were very clear and the most confusing texts were dissected into more understandable theories.  
  
He knew what was his father's handwriting by now, like he knew that of the other Marauders. Sirius's was often hasty and messily but still readable, Remus's script was neat and orderly like the person he was and Peter's scrawling was almost indecipherable.  
  
His father's handwriting was somewhere in between Remus's and Sirius's. It could get sloppy from time to time but it was neat for most of the time.  
  
This is how Harry knew that James had been the one to work on the Animagus thing the most. Sirius had done his fair amount as well. Outlining the potion and what they needed and where to get it. Remus had investigated on charms that would help if the transformation went wrong.  
  
James's task had been to figure out how the transformation would take place, as his best subject was Transfiguration. Or so Remus had told Harry.  
  
It was weird but reading things his father had written made him feel much closer to him. As if he was getting the whole picture of him.  
  
To Harry his father had always seemed some kind of hero ever since he learned the truth about his parents fate. When he found out in his third year that he had risen to duel with Voldemort this had added to the picture.  
  
What he had found in Snape's pensieve had shattered his image of his father. No longer was he the heroic person he had imagine him to be, instead he had seen a bully trying to impress others by degrading others.  
  
He didn't feel much better after the explanations given to him by Sirius and Remus, both telling him that they had been young and stupid at the time.  
  
Now he was putting the picture of James back together, but this time it was a realistic one instead of the ideal man he had envisioned.  
  
He learned about his father's bravery, his intelligence, his stupidity but most importantly he learned about his loyalty. For there was no doubt about it, James Potter was loyal to his friends even if it meant breaking the law for them.  
  
This was a part he was reading at the moment. Remus had written a small not earlier about the consequences of their actions and James's reply made Harry smile.  
  
'I think I speak for all of us when I say that I know of the consequences and I don't care. You forget Moony, we are doing this for you. I don't know about the others but I want to help you during your monthly transformations. You say we've been helping you already, just by accepting you but I think that's just a load of bull. We can't do any more than collect your homework while you lay in agony in the Hospital Wing. No Moony, there is no talking me out of this. We are your friends, always will be. Now stop trying to talk us out of this.  
  
James'  
  
Further on in the book the messages were no longer signed with names but with their nicknames. Harry turned to the next page and stopped at the sight.  
  
On the page were drawings of the three Animagi. It seemed that Remus had a hidden talent for drawing, because they were quite good.  
  
It seemed that Remus had done them in his free time or when he was bored because they were very detailed and there was even a picture of their normal, human form as well.  
  
The first was Peter on the top of the page. Harry didn't want to see it but remembered his promise to Remus so left it undamaged.  
  
The rat was just like Harry remembered, he had seen Scabbers for three years after all. It was the picture of Peter himself that was so different from the man he had become.  
  
For instance the blond hair was still on his head instead of him being almost bald. His beady blue eyes held amusement instead of the fear that seemed to be in them all the time.  
  
The second one was Prongs in his full glory. Harry was amazed at the resemblance between his Patronus and his father's form. They both had the same build and the same form of antlers. Harry was now more sure than ever that his father was protecting him in form of his Patronus, and that was a comforting thought.  
  
Looking at the picture of his father's face was like looking in a mirror. Only this reflection seemed healthier, happier and had brown eyes. Whereas Harry had inherited his mother's green ones.  
  
He was happy about that actually, because everyone always kept telling him how much he was like his dad. It was nice to have some part of his mother within himself as well.  
  
Suddenly Hedwig swooped through the window and Harry noticed he had been reading for an hour already. He walked to his owl as she drank some water and scratched her neck a little.  
  
"Had a good flight girl?" he got a hoot for answer so he took that as a yes. "Can you go to Moody again with this letter, it is really important so you'll have to hurry."  
  
He tied the letter to her leg again and she was off again. Harry was grateful that Hedwig had been in such a good mood lately. She loved to fly and she wasn't as miserable as she had been the last few summers.  
  
Grabbing the book again he looked at the third picture and he felt the tears welling in his eyes once more. There stood a big black dog, a resemblance of the Grim itself. His fur was shiny and his ribs were not to be seen.  
  
Next to it was a picture of his Godfather in his best years. Harry didn't know how but Remus seemed to have captured the mischief in his eyes and the brilliance of his smile.  
  
Harry closed his eyes to print this image in his head. He pulled the book to his heart and silently cried for the memory of his Godfather and also for his father. Yet he also cried for himself and the situation he found himself him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Remus was finishing his mission with Mundungus, and he felt dirty and agitated. Not a good combination with the approaching full moon.  
  
Barely containing the urge to slam the door behind him as he entered the Headquarters for the Order Remus strode to the kitchen. He needed a cup of tea to calm down a little.  
  
He was not prepared for the meeting that had been taking place in there. All the members had somehow managed to fit themselves in the kitchen and they were in a sombre mood.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Remus. He hoped it wasn't anything serious, he had a bad day already and didn't know if he could handle a lot more than his utter failure with Dung that day.  
  
He took a seat on the table while the others were standing around. He was too tired to care anyway. A  
  
Molly was fussing with a teakettle and poured him a cup of tea before she spoke in a solemn voice. "It's Harry, he's had another dream. You-Know-Who will be targeting his friends in order to hurt him. The dream sounded so awful and he didn't tell it but I am sure he has a terrible headache."  
  
"Oh." Remus said and relief flooded his face. He had thought that something worse had happened. He after all knew about Harry's vision already."  
  
But Molly seemed to misunderstand his relief and put her hands at her sides and looked at him, an angry fire burning in her eyes and the small vein on her head was see to be throbbing, a sign of an angry outburst on its way.  
  
"Is that all you have to say? Oh? Why that poor boy was forced to witness a Death Eater meeting and saw them scheming against him and you dare to say oh? And why do you sound relieved, do you not care for Harry at all?"  
  
"Molly. . . " Remus tried to interrupt but was cut short.  
  
"Don't you dare Molly me. You say you care about Harry but you don't show it. Besides a few letters you haven's contacted him once while the rest of us have. He is the son of some of your best friends, your best friend's godson, and you have turned your back on him."  
  
Remus tried to control himself as she shot off her accusations towards him but it was getting harder and harder.  
  
"What kind of man are you, to desert a child in need. He needs you to overcome Sirius's death. The man played a small part in Harry's life and I disagreed with him more than once but Harry seemed to care for him."  
  
This was the final straw for Remus. "Enough!" The words seemed to be a growl instead of his normal voice. "How dare you say these things about Sirius and Harry. Those two loved each other dearly and you have no idea what you are talking about Molly so I suggest you leave it to rest."  
  
"Well Sirius chose some way to show that he loved him didn't he?" Molly didn't seem to notice that she was walking a fine line. "He took the first opportunity to play hero and got himself killed. Now that was smart."  
  
What happened next shocked everyone to their core. Remus jumped up with a growl and his amber eyes seemed to glow as he knocked the table over in rage.  
  
The chair he had been sitting in hit the ground and the table was turned over with a large crash. Remus's untouched cup of tea shattering as it hit the floor.  
  
The ruckus attracted the attention of Moody and Dung who had been talking in the hallway. They rushed to the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks as they watched the scene unfold.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER, say a word about Sirius again understand. DO YOU UNDERSTAND! You have no idea who Sirius was and what he has done for Harry. No idea the risks he took. You have judged him from the moment you saw him and I have played judge between you more than once. But I swear to Merlin if you ever talk about him in that way again I will make you regret it."  
  
Now Molly Weasley was not a woman who was easily frightened, but for the first time since she had met him she was scared to death for Remus Lupin. She trembled under his furious gaze and she could see the amber eyes shoot flames at her.  
  
She wasn't the only one who was afraid at that moment. They were all shocked by Remus's behaviour. Moody wanted to calm everything down but Remus wasn't done yet.  
  
"And as to my relation with Harry, I believe that is my business and not yours. You may think of him as another son but he is not. He is Harry Potter and no matter what you want he will be the one to end Voldemort. You cannot keep treating him like a child when it is very clear he isn't one anymore. He hasn't been for a long time now."  
  
He clenched his fists into tight balls and closed his eyes in order to contain his rage. Moony was fighting hard to get control, Remus's anger feeding the wolf's strength.  
  
With the greatest effort of inner strength he turned around and stalked out of the kitchen and left the house, the door closing with a loud bang behind him.  
  
The shaking Molly was put in a chair by Bill who saw that his mother was about to collapse. "I have never seen him act like that." he said. "It was as if he had lost all control."  
  
"He nearly did." growled Moody. "Let us hope we never see him act like that again. I have only see him loose his temper once before and let me assure you that it is not a happy sight. He came really close to the edge today."  
  
Molly was regaining her colour again and huffed. "Well, I sure hope he will cool down because I will not trust him with the safety of my children or Harry if he is like this.  
  
"That's not fair." Exclaimed Hermione, who had been shocked by the sight of her favourite teacher's angry outburst. "You forget that the full moon is tonight so he was more likely to overreact today. You also said some nasty things Mrs. Weasley. He still misses Sirius and. . . well I think you touched a nerve."  
  
"Still no reason to wreck my kitchen and stomping off like a petulant child." Molly countered.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to contradict her but Ron was faster. "He was not acting like a child mum, he was trying to keep himself from tearing you apart. Hell I was bloody angry about the things you said. He was right you know, you never knew Sirius."  
  
"Ron language!" Said Mrs. Weasley. "I may have said some things but he still owes me an apology."  
  
The others sighed, knowing her stubborn nature. They could only hope that the two would mend the rifts that were now between them, although they secretly knew that the blame was not with either of them.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this, not a lot of action yet but it will be coming. Did it suck? Was it okay? Did I put any of the characters out of character or did I make mistakes??? Please let me know what you think. This is harder than I thought it would be, writing a HP fic I mean. Please, please, please let me know. 


	3. Exploding tempers

Before I start with the new chapter I want to apologise for not updating. My MS Word crashed, thus enabling me to do so. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and keep reading this fic.  
  
I will post my thank-you notes at the end of the chapter, since ff.net will not open for me. I do not know why but ff.net is screwing with my quotation marks. Therefore when someone is speaking it will be between #blabla#.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine, I wish they were though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up with a start when he heard some abrupt knocking on his door before it opened. He opened his eyes and saw his aunt standing in the doorway with a scowl on her face. In her hands she carried a plate with dinner on it.  
  
#Dinner?# he asked tiredly. #Is it that late already, I just closed my eyes for a little while. Sorry Aunt Petunia, I guess I will have to do my chores in the morning then.#  
  
She opened her mouth to snap at him but something seemed to stop her and she forced a smile, which looked more like a grimace but hey, the effort was well noted.  
  
#It is fine H-Harry.# His name came out forced and it surprised Harry to hear her say it since he was always referred to as *him* or *the boy*.  
  
Petunia handed him his plate and left the room again, leaving Harry behind puzzled with her behaviour. He looked at his plate and his stomach clenched as he saw the mashed potatoes, beans and steak he was given.  
  
It was more then he used to get but still not as much as her dearest Dudley would get, but Harry did not mind. He took a few bites and played with his food. He was too upset to eat but he also knew he needed to get something into his system.  
  
The task took a lot of force but Harry was able to finish his food and brought his plate to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was doing the dishes.  
  
Without any words being exchanged Harry handed her his plate and took up a dishrag, drying the dishes she had washed already.  
  
Harry had something on his mind for a long time already and he was searching for a way to ask this and not anger his aunt. He decided to go for it when she did not snap at him once.  
  
#Aunt Petunia, I was wondering. . . # His aunt looked at him and he swallowed nervously. #I mean I have a question and maybe you could answer it. . . and uhm. . .#  
  
#Spit it out, no use babbling now.# She interrupted and Harry started to spit out the words at this.  
  
#I know all this stuff about my dad from his friends and everything but I realised I know so little about my mum besides the fact I have her eyes, that she used to hate my dad until seventh year, she was Head Girl with top marks and that she died to protect me. And I thought maybe you can tell me a little about when she was little.#  
  
He did not dare look at her when he finished and he was already bracing himself for the angry tirade that he expected to be thrown at him. Imagine his surprise when she just walked out of the kitchen without saying a word.  
  
*There goes that idea.* He thought and he shook his head at his own stupidity as he cleaned up the last of the dishes. He could hear the thunderous laughter of his uncle and the weird hiccuping sound that Dudley made from the living room as he made his way back to his room.  
  
His room. Harry scoffed at calling it that. It was never his room, he just occupied it. He looked at all the broken toys that took up a lot of space in the corner and thought about how that used to anger him. Now it did not seem to matter anymore, his shot at his own room was blown away when Sirius died.  
  
No longer could he hold on to the dream of Sirius being pardoned and then they would live in a house together, playing Quidditch all day and planning jokes at night.  
  
He sighed at his own depressing thoughts and grabbed the Chronicles again and opened it to the page with the drawings of the Marauders.  
  
#I am sorry Sirius.# He whispered to the teenage version on the page. #Sorry I was not smart enough to realise Voldemort was tricking me, sorry I was not fast enough to help you with Bellatrix, sorry I was not strong enough to break free from Remus so I could help you.#  
  
Strangely Harry felt a little better when he said that. He always felt guilty but being able to express that guilt and not being contradicted on it, like Remus did, it lifted a little weight from his shoulders.  
  
He was once again surprised when there was a knock on the door and his aunt was standing in the doorway with an album in his hands. She had a little dust in her hair, Harry noted, and she thrust the album at him without an explanation.  
  
#Thanks.# Harry said but his aunt had left already. He did not know what to think so he opened the album, which was green on the outside, to the first page.  
  
*This album is the property of Lily Evans.* It was written in a neat and flowing handwriting and Harry knew it had to be his mother her handwriting. He swallowed away the lump that was already forming in his throat.  
  
He did not know how long he had been looking in the album but he was startled when Hedwig flew into his room once again. Looking at the window he saw that the sun was starting to come up already.  
  
*I did not sleep at all.* He realised this when he filled Hedwig her tray with some water and handed her some owl treats, which she ate quickly.  
  
Knowing that Remus was probably sleeping, tired from his transformation, Harry decided to talk to Hedwig like he had done on many occasions already.  
  
#I finally asked aunt Petunia about my mum girl.# Harry said as he sat back on his bed with Hedwig attached on his knee, which was bent for her to sit on. She looked at him with her big eyes and seemed to ask him what had happened.  
  
#At first I thought she was angry, well maybe she was but she gave me my mum her album and it is full with pictures and her little comments and. . . she was really pretty you know. I can see why my dad fell for her, even though he was a prick at that time.#  
  
#There were a lot of pictures of her parents as well, my grandparents. . . I think they are dead though. The pictures of them stopped somewhere when she was sixteen or seventeen maybe, I wonder what happened to them but I do not think I will ask aunt Petunia, do not want to break my luck with her.#  
  
A rapping noise interrupted the one-way conversation and Harry opened the window to let Errol in. The owl was carrying a large parcel once again and Harry sighed. Mrs. Weasley was doing this twice a week now and he had more food than he could eat.  
  
He relieved the tired owl from his package and read the letter in the package.  
  
*Harry dear,  
  
I made some chocolate pie and pumpkin pastries for you, I never know if those muggles are giving you enough to eat. You are not just saying that they are treating you well are you dear? Because I will come and get you if you give the word. I also included some potions in the package. You will recognise the Dreamless Sleep and the Pain relief draughts. Take them to stop those horrid dreams of yours.  
  
Love, Mrs Weasley.o  
  
Harry opened the parcel and snorted. Some pie and pastries was an understatement. There was a huge pie and what looked like 20 pastries. Not to mention the supply of potions he now had. Ten bottles of Dreamless sleep and also ten pain relief.  
  
He placed the bottles in the carved wooden box Hagrid had given him for his birthday. The half-giant had someone charm it so the box could contain a lot of items.  
  
Harry used the box to store the potion supply he had been receiving from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. Neither knew that the other one was sending them.  
  
As far as Harry could tell Hermione found out that brewing potions was not considered as doing magic, so she was practising daily. She told him she had already reviewed the last five years since the NEWT class would be very hard.  
  
She sent him all kinds of potions, varying from healing potions to antidotes for some poisons. He was sure that if she kept this up, she would get an O for her NEWT with no trouble at all.  
  
He felt sort of guilty about not telling her about his summer projects for Potions and not telling her that he got into NEWT Potions as well.  
  
Mrs. Weasley on the other hand. . . well he was almost sure that she was somehow forcing Snape to brew these potions for him and he wondered how she did that. Though, resisting Mrs. Weasley was a dangerous thing to do.  
  
Harry did not know what to do with the food though, he would never eat it all. An idea came up and he quickly put on some clothes and shoes. He grabbed the parcel and walked silently down the stairs, careful not to wake his relatives. Sunday was the only day they could sleep in after all.  
  
Leaving the house he darted over to Mrs. Figghers house and knocked softly on the door. He was surprised when not Mrs. Figg, but Arthur Weasley opened the door for him. On his account Mr. Weasley was equally surprised.  
  
#Harry! What are you doing here? Are you all right? Did something happen?# He was already fingering his wand and ready for any danger but Harry shook his head.  
  
#It is nothing of the sort Mr. Weasley, may I come in?#  
  
#Oh, yes, yes, of course. Where are my manners? Come in, have a seat. Arabella is making some tea, would you like some?#  
  
They entered the kitchen and Harry placed the parcel on the table and Mrs. Figg asked him what it was.  
  
Suddenly Harry blushed a little and he started to stammer an explanation. #Ah well, uhm, Mrs. Weasley sent me a, uhm, care-package this morning but it, well, it is far too much for me. So I thought, uhm, maybe you would like to have it since your house is always the centre of Order members looking out for me.#  
  
Harry glanced at Mr. Weasley to see if he had offended him or something and watched as he opened the parcel that Harry had brought with him.  
  
He did not appear to be offended for he started to chuckle. #No worries Harry.# He said and winked at him as well. #Molly always was a little protective over you. Though I think you should eat a little more, you are getting skinny again.#  
  
Avoiding to look into the other man his eyes Harry mumbled something about it being to hot to eat, hoping that this explanation would be accepted.  
  
If he saw through the little lie Mr. Weasley did not show it. Harry decided to change the subject. #Who is on guard duty next Mr. Weasley?#  
  
#Actually Harry, that is why I am here. You will be coming to Headquarters with me this morning. Molly finally convinced Albus to let you stay with the rest of the order, since you will be as safe there as you are here. Even safer perhaps.#  
  
Trying to smile Harry nodded at Mr. Weasley, hoping that would be enough. When Mr. Weasley told him to pack he left the house quickly and ran back to his room.  
  
He started to throw things into his trunk and found that he had to sit on the lid to close it in the end, with all the extra things he had to put in it. Though he had some of the books he needed he was looking forwards to going to Diagon Ally.  
  
Even though he tried to pack as quietly as he could, he did not do it without any sound and soon enough Aunt Petunia was standing in front of him once again. Harry had observed that after the letter from Moody Uncle Vernon refused to speak with him, thus leaving this to his wife.  
  
#What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?#  
  
#I am sorry for the disturbance Aunt Petunia, but Mr. Weasley, you know the man with the red hair from the platform, said I had to pack. I will be leaving today.#  
  
She nodded curtly. #Stay here, I have to get something.#  
  
Harry was shocked to see his aunt carrying a box that was labelled with the name Lily Evans. She handed it to him like she had the album, without a word.  
  
When he started to thank her she snapped at him. #Do not thank me, I want nothing to do with the freak things of my sister. I should have burned them long ago but seeing as you are a freak like she was, you can take them with you.#  
  
*And here I was thinking she was actually nice for a time.* Harry thought but shrugged after that. He should have known that nice and Aunt Petunia would not go well together.  
  
She left to her bedroom again and Harry dragged his trunk to the stairs. He went back to his room and let Hedwig out of her cage. #Go to the Headquarters girl, I will meet you there, I know how much you hate being locked in your cage.#  
  
He watched as she soared through the air and grabbed the cage and the box his aunt had just given him and carried those downstairs already. He was contemplating what to do with his trunk, he did not know how to get it down without any noise, when there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
#Ready Harry? Asked Mr. Weasley and when Harry nodded he noticed the predicament he was in. With a wave of his wand and some muttered words the trunk to the size of a bean. The same happened to the box and the cage.  
  
Harry put them in his pocket and turned to Mr. Weasley. #How will we get there, I cannot fly, my Firebolt is still hidden somewhere in Hogwarts.# He grimaced at the thought of his beloved broom in some kind of dungeon. It was one of the only things he had left from Sirius.  
  
#We will go by portkey but we will not end up at HQ itself seeing as how it is unplottable, we will end up a few streets from there so we will have to walk the last block. I will have to put an invisibility charm on the both of us.#  
  
Not sure whether Mr. Weasley knew about it or not, Harry decided not to mention his invisibility cloak as an option and nodded in consent of the plan.  
  
Grabbing a battery out of his pocket Mr. Weasley told Harry to hold on to it. When they touched it Harry felt the, by now, familiar pull of being sucked away and closed his eyes.  
  
When he felt solid ground under his feet he opened them again and he followed Mr. Weasley as he walked away. Too soon for Harryhiss taste they arrived at the place he had dreaded to see. Grimmauld Place number twelve.  
  
Looking at the ground he followed Mr. Weasley as he entered the house and as soon as he set foot in the house Harry felt a rush of memories come over him.  
  
He remembered how Sirius had yelled at the, now screaming, portrait of his mother. How he had sung during Christmas, at how he had talked to the through the fire.  
  
Harry was shaken out of his reverie when he was suddenly smothered in an embrace. #Harry, dear how good it is to see you. Look at you, you are far too skinny, did not those Dursleys feed you? I did not send enough food did I, come and sit, I will make you something.#  
  
Breaking free from Mrs. Weasley Harry shook his head. #That is okay Mrs. Weasley, I am not really hungry. It is far too hot to eat, plus I already had some breakfast this morning.#  
  
But she would have none of it and forced him into a chair and piled a plate full of food and put in front of him. Ordering him to eat it all she left the kitchen, with the intent to wake up her children.  
  
Giving the pile one look Harry shoved it away from him with disgust. Tonks, who was sitting in the kitchen at the time, commented on this.  
  
#Molly may have gone a little over the top, but you should eat some of it. You are a skinny as a pole and the rings under your eyes don ot look that healthy either.#  
  
Harry frowned, he hated when people tried to fuss over him. #I am just not hungry Tonks, I had breakfast already.# He repeated the lie he told Mrs. Weasley, not wanting to tell her that he hadnot been eating all that well.  
  
Tonks opened her mouth to retort but the sound of thundering footsteps coming down the stairs interrupted and Ron barged into the kitchen and dragged Harry off to their room, talking excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Harry stayed in their room until they were called down for lunch. Mrs. Weasley put an even bigger plate then earlier in front of Harry and he rolled his eyes as he picked at the eggs. To satisfy Mrs. Weasley he stuffed some in his mouth and ate them.  
  
Hermione and Ginny werenot there at the moment. Moody escorted them to Diagon Alley that morning, since they wanted to visit Fred and George.  
  
Lunch was pretty much a sombre affair since nobody was talking and they were all startled when they heard the door open and close and then some shuffling.  
  
Then there was a thump, like body hitting the floor and everyone ran towards the sound, Harry as well even though Mrs. Weasley tried to stop him.  
  
#Remus!# shouted Tonks and she immediately knelt down next to his form. He was laying face down on the floor and she turned over and gasped audibly.  
  
Harry sat down at the other side of the fallen werewolf and took in his injuries. His face was bruised and the circles under his eyes were darker then he had ever seen. His robes were torn and he could see a bloody gash on Remus his torso.  
  
He put his hand on Remus his head and found that he had a slight fever. At feeling this contact Remus opened his eyes and focussed them on him.  
  
#Sorry you have to see me like this Harry. . . # he rasped. #Potion was not strong enough, I was too angry. Moony too strong.#  
  
#It is ok, just rest, we will take care of you now.# Tonks said and Harry discovered a loving glint in her eyes. He had trouble hiding his smile at the thought that popped into his head. *Dung was right about that.*  
  
Mr. Weasley and Tonks levitated Remus to his room and Harry wanted to follow but was once again stopped by Mrs. Weasley. #Just leave them for a while Harry, you cannot help them with this.#  
  
#But I can!# Harry ran to his room and began to rummage through his potion box. He got out a vile of pain relief, bruise fading and wounds mending potion. He knocked on the door where Remus had been brought to. He opened the door without waiting for answer.  
  
#I have some potions that will help. Hermione has been sending them to me, Mrs. Weasley as well. I am sure they can help him.#  
  
He then noticed that Remus was unconscious and looked at Tonks with alarm in his eyes. She answered his unanswered question quickly. We put him unconscious, he was in a lot of pain. I am sure the potions will help, now if you just. . . #  
  
#No# said Harry firmly. #I am staying and I want to help.# Shrugging at each other Mr. Weasley and Tonks let him stay. They peeled the bloodstained shirt from his chest and saw bloody scratches all over it.  
  
The three cleaned the wounds and bandaged them as well. Remus had done a number on himself. Not only did he have scratches and bitemarks, his ankle was badly sprained and his arm seemed to be broken.  
  
They woke him to make him drink the potions and then watched as he fell into a deep, and hopefully healing, sleep.  
  
Walking out of the room they walked back to the kitchen. Tonks was wiping some tears from her eyes and Mr. Weasley was deathly pale. Harry knew he was pale as well but did not want to show any emotion.  
  
Breaking the silence he asked the question that was on his mind. #I thought the Wolfsbane Potion helped him keep his humanity, how could it fail like that? And what did he mean with he was too angry, did something happen?#  
  
Uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen but nobody answered his questions. Feeling his temper starting to rise Harry decided that it was better to leave for a while. #Do not tell me then.# He sneered and walked to his room, grabbed his potion book and homework he had to hand in that evening and went back to Remus his room.  
  
He sat on the desk that was placed next to the bed and soon there was no sound in the room but the scribbling of a quill, turning of some pages and the deep breathing of the Remus.  
  
After a few hours Remus started to move and Harry was with him in a matter of seconds. Remus had opened his eyes and gave Harry a slight smile.  
  
#It looks like I created quite a mess for myself.# He wanted to sit up but laid back immediately, wincing all the while. #I feel like a mess as well.#  
  
Harry kept his tone light. #You are not a mess. You only broke your arm, sprained your ankle, scratched and bit yourself and managed to bruise yourself all over.#  
  
#Hmmm, I must have been fixed up already, I do not feel that bad at all.#  
  
#That is just the pain relief potion talking. By the way, you are very lucky Mr. Weasley is much better at healing broken bones than Lockhart was. Skele-grow is horrible.#  
  
#I know, I had to take it once after Severus thought it would be funny to hit me with a curse that made the bones in my arm disappear. I do not know what was worse, the potion and the pain or Snape his smug look that was stuck on his face for weeks.#  
  
Harry noticed Remus raspy voice and dry lips. #Do you want me to get some tea and some toast maybe?#  
  
#Would you mind terribly?#  
  
#I would not ask it if I did not want to, now wait here and do not move. I will be right back.# Harry left the room and went to the kitchen, which was now empty. He could hear voices coming from the living room but ignored them.  
  
He put on some water and made some toast as well. Attracted by the activity in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley walked in and wanted to meddle.  
  
#Let me do that dear, you can just sit and I will have it done in a flash.# By then Harry was already pouring the steaming hot water in to mugs and had some dry toast on a plate.  
  
#I am already done, thanks for the offer though.# He put the mugs and the plate on a tray and walked back upstairs, not noting that Mrs. Weasley was a little hurt that he would not let her help him.  
  
Back with Remus Harry helped him sit up a little, fluffing the pillows a little before Remus could lean against them. He handed him a cup of bitter tea and a piece of toast.  
  
Remus smiled a little as the tea made him feel warm on the inside. #You would make a fine nurse do you know that. You already have the bedside manner and not to mention the ability to fluff up pillows.#  
  
#Not funny.# Harry scowled. #I was just really worried about you. Besides, it is nice to be the one fussing instead of the one being fussed about.#  
  
#Molly.# Remus did not even state it as a question.  
  
Harry nodded. #Tonks as well, but Mrs. Weasley the most. If she had her way I would do nothing but eat and sleep.#  
  
#She means well Harry.# Remus said. #Even though she can get a little. . . lets say overwhelming, she has a good heart. She would do anything to protect the ones she cares about.#  
  
Deciding to change the subject Harry asked a question. #Remus, how well did you know my mum. I mean, besides knowing her as my dad his girl and all.#  
  
#It took a while but at the end of seventh year I would call her a close friend, why do you ask?#  
  
#Well, I asked Aunt Petunia about my mum and to my shock she gave me some box and an album full of pictures and I noted that the pictures of my grandparents stopped somewhere. What happened to them?#  
  
Remus frowned a little. #They were killed during our seventh year. I think that was one of the reasons your mother saw your father as something else then an annoying prick. He was the one that found her after she received the news you see, and he comforted her and tried to make her smile for days after that.#  
  
#So you did not know them?#  
  
#Unfortunately not, though Lily only had good things to say about them. I bet you would have loved them, they had accepted her witchcraft fully and were very interested in our world.#  
  
#I guess I will find out sometime.#  
  
#Just not too soon I hope.# Remus said. He tried to hide it but Harry saw he was getting more and more tired. He stood up and made him lay down again.  
  
#You should get some more rest, I will have to send my essay to Snape anyway.# He watched as Remus absently nodded and closed his eyes again. He closed the door softly behind him and walked back to the kitchen, for he smelled dinner.  
  
#Harry!# someone flung herself at him and clutched him close and it took a few seconds before he identified Hermione. He hugged her back, though not as tight as she was hugging him. He saw Ron scowl a little and wondered what was wrong but did not have the time to think about it, seeing how Hermione started to rattle.  
  
#Oh Harry, I have been so worried about you. How are you doing? Did you finish your homework? You should not leave it till the last day you know. Have those muggles been feeding you? You are awfully skinny.#  
  
Wondering when she would stop to get some air Harry finally grew tired of it and put his hand over her mouth. Thus successfully shutting her up.  
  
#I am fine, yes I finished and yes but it was far too hot to eat a lot.#  
  
Hermione glared at him, as if telling him she was not buying that explanation but Harry skilfully avoided that gaze and started on a different subject.  
  
#How was the shop? Did Fred and George do a good job with setting it up?#  
  
#As far as a joke-shop can get, I suppose it was pretty nice. They had lots of customers and they handled things scarily serious. It was not what I had expected of it, it was more mature then I thought it would be.#  
  
#Did you do the shopping I asked you to?# asked Mrs Weasley.  
  
Hermione nodded and pointed at the bags and packages in the corner. #I got all our school things, including that for Ron and Harry, plus those cleaning potions you asked for.#  
  
At hearing she had got his things Harry choked on a small piece of steak he was eating. After he stopped coughing he turned to Hermione.  
  
#How do you mean you already got my school things?#  
  
Mrs. Weasley answered for Hermione. #Oh that is simple dear. I sent her to collect them so you would not have to go out. It is getting more and more dangerous you know. I thought it would be easier to do it like this.#  
  
#You do not even know what books I will need or what I wanted to get. You did not even ask!# Harry was not yelling but he was very angry. His eyes were shooting sparks and his fists were balled.  
  
#Oh I owled Minerva for your list. Nothing to worry about dear, I made sure to get you everything you needed.#  
  
Harry nearly growled. #Maybe I *wanted* to go to Diagon Ally. Maybe I wanted to shop for myself. Maybe you should have minded your own business.#  
  
#Do not you take that tone with me young man. I am only doing what is best for you.# Mrs. Weasley was going a little red as she got excited. The people in the kitchen were all silent spectators at what was going on.  
  
#Do not tell me what I can and what I cannot do! You are not MY MOTHER, SO BUT OUT!# Harry gave up not yelling and it was as if a dam burst loose. #YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO OWL ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK WITH MY PROFESSOR OR GET THE MONEY OUT OF MY SAFE OR ANYTHING. MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!#  
  
Mrs. Weasley grew pale at his outburst and Mr. Weasley stepped in. #Now Harry, you should not. . . #  
  
#I SHOULD NOT WHAT?# Harry roared. #SHOULD NOT STAND UP FOR MYSELF?# forcing himself to calm down he spoke in a normal level again but his voice was laced with anger and coldness.  
  
#She wants to treat me like a child and I hate that. I am not a child, after all, a child is not supposed to kill or be killed by Voldemort would he? Well I am. The stupid prophecy said *I* have to kill Voldemort, *I* have to stand up to him and. . . # His voice faltered.  
  
#It is hard enough to deal with without anyone fussing over me.# Everyone was silent and Harry realised that none of them had known about the prophecy. #I would like to be alone if you do not mind.# He stormed up the stairs and left a room full of shocked people.  
  
#Well# said Tonks shakily. #You are not having your week are you Molly, this is the second time you are being yelled at.#  
  
But her attempt at humour was not picked up as Molly crashed in a chair and started to sob. #Oh Arthur.# She wailed. #Did you hear him, he said he had to kill Voldemort but. . . he is just a boy. Just a boy. Albus cannot be serious about this, he is just too young.#  
  
As Mr. Weasley tried to calm his wife Ginny, Ron and Hermione were huddled together digesting the information they had just got to know.  
  
That night, none of the inhabitants, save the sleeping werewolf upstairs, of Grimmauld Place slept well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following morning Remus woke from his deep sleep and was annoyed by some tingling in his arm. When he tried to move it he found he could not. Prying his eyes open he looked what was holding his arm pinned down and to his great surprise he found it was Harry his head.  
  
Harry had moved the chair from the desk to next to his bed and was resting his head on Remus his arm, while bent over in the chair. Knowing how much pain Harry was in for, sleeping like he had done did nothing but torture your spine and neck, Remus tried to wake him up by shaking him a little with his free arm.  
  
#Wake up Harry. You better wake up if you want to be able to turn your neck sometime this week.#  
  
After some more shaking and talking Harry opened his eyes and tried to sit up, tried being the operative word. As soon as he lifted his head from his pillow Harry winced and rubbed his neck while groaning softly.  
  
#Ouch.# He muttered sleepily. #Note to self, never sleep in that position ever again. Merlin my neck is killing me.#  
  
Remus smiled at him. #You are not the only one in pain here mister. My arm has yet to regain a normal feeling instead of the tingling.# Turning serious he looked at Harry before he asked the question that was on his mind from the moment he woke.  
  
#Not that I am unhappy to see you Harry, but what are you doing here? Did you have another vision?#  
  
Harry shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He tried to change the subject. #What happened to you Remus? I thought the Wolfsbane Potion helped you control the wolf.#  
  
#I am not falling for that tactic Harry, I am the master of that particular one you are now displaying. Answering a question with a question is my speciality.# He grinned lazily. #Tell you what, you answer my question and I will answer yours.#  
  
It took a few minutes and a lot of stammering but when Harry started to talk he could not stop. He told Remus how scared he had been when he had come back to the house injured and at how he had blown up at Mrs. Weasley for once again mothering him.  
  
#I said some nasty things Remus but I do not regret any of it. I know she means well but I am just so sick of being babied. And when I started yelling I could not stop myself and suddenly I told them about the prophecy. They were all so quiet after that, in shock. That is when I raced upstairs and sat with you, thus resulting in my now aching neck.#  
  
As usual Remus stayed silent for a while, contemplating what to say to Harry. #I suppose I should be angry or disappointed by your behaviour regarding Molly but seeing as how I had a huge row with her the day before, that would be a little hypocritical of me.#  
  
#You had a row with Mrs. Weasley? You?# Harry shook his head in wonder, the thought of the usually very calm Remus fighting with anyone seemed surreal.  
  
#Yes Harry, I had a row with her. She said some things that were able to anger me and I lost my temper. It was not very pretty.# Remus grimaced a little.  
  
#So. . . # Harry stated. #Because you were still angry with Mrs. Weasley you could not control the wolf like you always do and managed to injure yourself.# The statement was not even a question.  
  
Remus nodded. #Controlling Moony is never easy and it requires my full attention. I was so angry and my anger gave Moony the strength to break free. It is exactly the reason why people fear werewolves. Once angered properly, it is never certain whether or not they will attack like the Dark Creature they are.#  
  
#That is ridiculous. You are not a Dark Creature! Dark Creatures maim and kill for the fun of it. You are a great wizard with a kind heart who had this curse placed upon him when he was very young. It is not your fault.#  
  
Sitting up and moving over Remus patted on the empty space next to him and Harry sat next to him. Resting his head on Remus his shoulder Harry listened to Remus with closed eyes.  
  
#Never before have you sounded so much like your father, cub. He always was very passionate about this subject. He and Sirius both actually, but your father was always more. . . no pun intended, serious about it than Padfoot.#  
  
Putting his arm around Harry his shoulder Remus hugged Harry against him as he continued to speak. #Now I know it is all hard to deal with. The prophecy, Paddy his death, the incessant nagging of Molly. What I want you to realise is that it will all turn out like it is supposed to. You can only do your best Harry and you cannot expect miracles from yourself. You are after all only a sixteen year old wizard who has not even finished his education.#  
  
#But Voldemort is back and he plans to continue where he left off, how can I ignore that. When I return to Hogwarts the students will expect me to do something. They place their hope in me, just because I defeated him when I was a baby, which was mum her doing and not mine. Sure I faced him a few times but I always had help with those encounters. People expect me to be the hero and I am not sure I can live up to those expectations.#  
  
#You do not have to live up to them. You have to live up to your own expectations, as long as you know you are doing your best it should be enough.#  
  
Harry nodded. #That was actually one of the reasons I was so angry about not being able to go to Diagon Ally. I wanted to get more books to study and a great supply of potion ingredients so I can start practising. I have not always been very dedicated to my studies but last year I realised that I know so little. If I am going to defeat Voldemort I should at least be able to protect myself from the more advanced curses and stuff.#  
  
#Right you are cub. What do you say about a little trip to Diagon Ally, just the two of us? We will get you your things and I will be able to pick up some books I ordered as well.#  
  
Harry smiled. #You mean it? Great!# After some thinking he added a question. #Why do you do that?#  
  
#Taking you to the Ally you mean? I thought I explained that already.#  
  
Shaking his head Harry continued. #No, you called me cub. Twice actually. I was wondering why you called me that, you never did before.#  
  
#A very old habit coming back to me I guess.# Said Remus. #When you were little we all had our nicknames for you. You were James his pronglet, Lily her sunshine, Sirius his pup and my cub. I used to baby-sit you a lot, whenever James and Lily had business to attend to.#  
  
Sitting up Harry looked at Remus with wonder. #You never mentioned that.#  
  
#It never came up. But if you do not want me to call you cub I will just. . . #  
  
Harry interrupted before the sentence could be finished. #No, it is fine. I just. . . well I never had a nickname before, besides nasty comments from the Dursleys and the Slytherins of course. I kind of like it.#  
  
Furrowing his brow Remus thought about Harry his life until now. He had been lacking a lot in his life and Remus was going to change that. Deciding to stop his thought right there he spoke. #Lets get changed and we will go to the Ally immediately. Breakfast is on me in the Leaky Cauldron.#  
  
#Are you sure you are up to it? I mean you were badly injured.# Harry sounded concerned but Remus waved it away.  
  
#I have had worse, besides the potions worked like a charm. My arm and ankle are completely healed and the bruises are already fading. No need to worry about me.#  
  
A mischievous look came on Harry his face. #I do not think I need to worry all that much about you. Tonks can do that on her own perfectly. You know, Dung was completely right about that one. Completely smitten with you she is.#  
  
Harry ducked the pillow thrown in his direction just in time and laughed at Remus his words. #Shut up cub. It is not that funny you know. Hmpf, we will see what you will get for breakfast now. Here I am being kind and overall nice and this is how you repay me, by mocking me.# Remus clutched his chest. #I am badly wounded, whatever did I do to deserve such treatment?#  
  
#You are a Marauder Remus, you should be able to handle a little teasing. Looks like I overestimated you a little.#  
  
#Get dressed and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes. Just you wait, I will make you pay for that remark.#  
  
Grinning Harry left the room and walked to his own. He sobered before he entered it, he did share it with Ron after all and Ron was bound to be angry with him. Either for yelling at his mother or not telling him about the prophecy, a fight was imminent.  
  
To his relief the room was empty and Harry quickly grabbed some clean clothes and ran to the showers. After getting ready he looked at the tiny clock that was installed in the wall and saw it was time to meet Remus already.  
  
When he exited the shower and walked to the hallway, his hair still wet from the water, he ran into Remus and they made their way downstairs together. Remus was carrying a fancy looking quill and Harry questioned him about it.  
  
#It is a special portkey that can be activated by saying the code word. It will transport us to the Leaky Cauldron and back here again, well a few blocks from here.#  
  
Harry was confused about it. #So we can use the portkey to get out of here but not to get back in, why do not we use floo or does not this house have that either?#  
  
#You are right, this house does not have floo-access and it has an anti- apparation ward as well. The only way to get to the house is travelling towards it in a normal manner.#  
  
Harry asked a few more questions about the house until they reached the kitchen where they both fell silent. The kitchen was filled with all the people who witnessed the outburst the night before, this time Moody and Kingsley were there as well.  
  
Watching as Remus exchanged some words with Moody who after a minute of thought nodded his head in what Harry saw as agreement to their plan, he managed to avoid the gaze of everybody.  
  
Remus motioned with his head to the hallway and just as they wanted to leave Mrs. Weasley decided to but in and placed her body in the doorway, thus blocking their exit.  
  
#Where are you going? Dumbledore made it clear that Harry was to stay safe. Going out does not equal safe, in fact it equals danger.#  
  
Saying it as possible and nice as possible Remus countered. #Harry will be safe. I will be escorting him to Diagon Ally and there will be aurors undercover all over the area.#  
  
#I cannot allow you to take him Remus, you have proven that you are very dangerous and I do not think it is wise to leave Harry in the care of an angry werewolf.#  
  
Remus looked like had been slapped in the face and that was enough for Harry his already explosive anger to burst.  
  
#I thought I made it clear last night that you are not my mother.# He hissed. #You hold no authorisation over me, only the Dursleys# he made a face at stating them, #Dumbledore and Remus can tell me what I can and cannot do.#  
  
Mrs. Weasley wrung her hands. #But Harry how can you trust him? You have not seen him loose his temper, he nearly attacked me? Besides, I cannot understand why you even want to spend time with him, he turned his back on you all summer.#  
  
#He did no such thing and even if he had done so, it does not matter to you. It is a matter between Remus and myself. Now if you do not mind, we will be leaving now.#  
  
Harry held his hand in front of him and Remus gave him the quill while still holding onto it. #Pax.# Remus said and they had disappeared from the kitchen, leaving a fuming Mrs. Weasley and a once again, astounded audience.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, I made it extra long to make up for not being able to update. Was anyone out of character? Do you have any ideas or pointers for me? Please review to let me know.  
  
I cannot believe all the nice reviews I got.  
  
Icedragon: I am happy you liked it.  
  
Laerwen: I am keeping with the story and I want to apologise once again for not updating sooner. *glares at computer* hope you can understand.  
  
Merlin: *blushes* Thanks for the compliment. And Noooo, I would never put a transferstudent in it, that is too clichÃ© and I HATE Draco so he will not turn well either.  
  
Sharazhad Potter: I agree with you on OotP but you forgot one option. . . you can both hate it and love it at the same time. I mean the story was great but the fact she killed Sirius. . . . well I was so sad about that. I agree about Remus as a good rolemodel, I loved since PoA.  
  
Damien: I am keeping it up, hope you like it.  
  
Porphyrphobic Grape: I am happy you think last chapter was better and hope you like this one as well. Was it overdone or cliche? Let me know please, I have yet lots to learn about writing HP-fics.  
  
Equinox-15: It is always nice to be complimented on your work so thank you for that. I hope you will like this chapter as well.  
  
Aquitaineq: I tried to keep her as realistic as possible but I hope I did not overdo it in this chapter. Let me know please.  
  
Lady Phoenix Gryffondor: Remus losing his temper is one of my fascinations, I always wondered what would happen if he lost control.  
  
Yoshi-fan2003: It is not a fast update, sorry about that, but I hope you like it.  
  
Kliewer: You are not the only one to think that. It really stinks that the only place he is remotely safe is with those stupid muggles.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: Arwen!!! You read my HP-fic!!! I will try to go through 6th year and maybe even beyond. I feel honoured that you read my HP-fic, but I have a question. Do you think this fic is totally different from Protector, if yes, is my style worse or. . . lets just say I am a little insecure about writing HP, it is so different from Protector.  
  
Angie: I agree with you, from my point of view Remus and Harry are a lot alike. They both keep their feelings bottled up, so imagine them blowing up. . . ;) I loved Sirius but he had his own problems, Remus is more mature.  
  
Redwitch: Hmmm, you may be right about Molly but I never really liked her so it might be because of that, that she is so annoying.  
  
The Lady Wolfshead: I am happy you liked it. Molly did get annoying in OotP, grrr, I really hated her for acting like she did towards Sirius.  
  
Kento: I hope you like this chapter, I put a lot of work in it.  
  
Heather: Aaaah, another Ron-hater. I hated that annoying prat from the moment he acted so nasty towards Hermione in PoA but it flared during GoF. This will not be a Ron bashing fic though since I want to keep it a bit in character but I am not going to idolise him either.  
  
Mella deRanged: She did, did not she? Hope you will love this chapter as well then.  
  
Lissie89: Another update for you. Ik ontmoet niet veel Nederlanders hier. Anyway, hope you like it, let me know what you think.  
  
Skysong: I am happy you liked how I started this fic and also hope you want me to keep continuing it.  
  
The Great One: Whoops, I forgot about Harry smashing the mirror, well, lets just pretend that did not happen ok? The mirror can be used by the person you give it to I guess or else harry would not have been able to use it either. Hope you forgive me for not updating for a while.  
  
Kurbani: Harry/Ginny??? Maybe, I havenot figured that out really. I think I will keep Harry single until I do figure it out.  
  
Demon-Child: I will keep on going, I am happy you still like it. What did you think of this chapter?  
  
Musicgrl: Thanks for reviewing, I loved it. I did not really think Hermione was out of character seeing how she can have these flashes of disrespect against adults, remeber Snape in PoA or Rita Skeeter in GoF? Why apologise for your friend? She left an honest review and I love it when people are honest. 


	4. Books, books and memories

Sorry for the delay but I had to update my LotR fic first, but I've had a lot of inspiration for this fic. I hope you guys will like it. My thank you notes will be at the end of the chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine though I wish they were, I'd revive Sirius and kill Voldemort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two landed in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron and they made their way to Tom, who was cleaning some glasses with a towel.  
  
"Hello Tom." Said Remus. "We'd like some breakfast for two. Rolls with marmalade and some pumpkin juice to with that please. Could we sit somewhere quiet?"  
  
The friendly bartender led them to a table hidden from sight by a few barrels of butterbeer. "Good to see you Mr. Lupin, you too Mr. Potter. I have to say, it took a lot of guts to give that interview about You-Know- Who. Your parents sure would have been proud of a boy so brave as yourself."  
  
Harry smiled at Tom and he felt the adrenaline from his latest angry outburst disappear. Hearing people talk about his parents always managed to make him smile.  
  
"Thank you Tom, the interview was just something I had to do."  
  
Nodding, Tom bustled to the kitchen and they could hear the clattering of plates and the opening and closing of cabinets. Soon their order was placed before them and Tom winked at them both as he went to attend to some new customers.  
  
Picking up one of his rolls it was Remus who broke the silence. "Well that was quite a show. Poor Molly, she really isn't having her week I'll say."  
  
Harry's tone of voice was cold as he answered. "It's her own fault. She shouldn't have said those things about you. Not only is it untrue and hateful, I saw that it hurt you and I just got really angry."  
  
Shaking his head Remus decided not to comment on this, knowing Harry felt he was right and was not about to change his mind. If there was one think that Harry Potter was, it was stubborn.  
  
"What is on our agenda?" He asked, thus changing the subject to a safer subject.  
  
Harry thought for a while before answering. "I need to go to Gringotts first to get some money. I need to speak with a goblin as well. After that I need books, potion ingredients, robes. . . well the lot. Maybe I'll pick up some extra things as well.  
  
"All right." Said Remus after mulling things over in his head. "If you go to Gringotts then I'll go on an errand Dumbledore asked me to do. Then we'll meet at Flourish and Blotts and do the rest of your shopping."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Harry said and he wanted to get up to leave but Remus stopped him by putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"Eat your breakfast Harry. I'm not blind, nor am I dumb. I know you have barely been eating and I left the matter like it was for I knew this was a reaction to Si. . . to Padfoot's death."  
  
Harry didn't react and Remus continued. "But your behaviour will not bring him back cub, no matter how much you punish yourself. Paddy would have wanted you to stay strong so you could fulfil your destiny."  
  
Seeing Harry's questioning gaze Remus nodded. "Yes Harry, Padfoot knew about the prophecy. James told him after Albus had informed him and Lily about it. I was informed after Paddy's death and at that time I vowed I would help you in every way I could."  
  
He shook his head. "But I'm going off the topic. Now you will need your strength for the times to come. You will have to work hard this year Harry, should you want to prepare yourself properly."  
  
Sighing Harry grabbed a roll and started eating slowly at first and later faster. He had underestimated his own hunger. Once he finished he and Remus got up and walked into the alley where Remus tapped the necessary bricks with his wand.  
  
No matter how many times he saw it, Harry found Diagon Alley always a wonder on it's own. He smiled as he remembered the first time he had come here.  
  
Before they split Remus pushed a dungbomb in Harry's hand. "Now don't go and use it, this is a portkey I designed myself. Just say the word refuge if you are in trouble and hold it in your left hand. Then you'll be transported to the Shrieking Shack. Should you have to use it and you land there, immediately make your way to Hogwarts were you'll be safe."  
  
Harry nodded that he understood and pocketed the dungbomb/portkey. After exchanging a see you later with Remus, Harry started to make his way to Gringotts.  
  
Since it was still early it was fairly quiet at the bank and Harry was helped immediately. "Good morning." Said Harry to a goblin. "I would like to make a withdrawal from my account."  
  
"Do you have a key?" asked the goblin in a bored voice.  
  
Harry took out his key and handed it to him. "I would also like to speak to someone about my account. With whom should I take this up with?"  
  
"You'll have to speak with my supervisor Griphook, I will call him for you." The goblin stood and left, only to return with another goblin, who Harry recognised as Griphook, the goblin from his first year.  
  
"I heard you wished to speak with me Mr. Potter, follow me to my office."  
  
Harry followed him to a huge office where he took place in one of the comfortable chairs. "I'd like to discuss the state of my vault. I have no idea how much money I have or what for other things are in it."  
  
Griphook nodded and grabbed a file from a drawer. "Your vault was founded on July 31st 1980 and several times large sums of money have been deposited and smaller amounts have been withdrawn. The total sum of your vault is at the moment 800.024 Galleons, 17658 Sickles and 90871 Knuts."  
  
At hearing this particular information Harry had to swallow a few times. He always knew he had a lot of money but hearing the total was different from knowing.  
  
"I have another question." Harry said. "It's about the protection of my vault. I have noticed that it is very easy for someone to buy things and then send the bill to someone else's account. Say I would buy an expensive broom but would write on the bill to take the money from someone else's vault, it would work wouldn't it?"  
  
"This is indeed one of the weaker points." Acknowledged Griphook. "And therefor we have developed the password system."  
  
"The password system? What do you mean with that?" asked Harry.  
  
"A wizard must choose ten random words as his password. Whenever he wants to bill something from his account automatically he must write these word down with a special quill."  
  
Seeing Harry's interest Griphook explained further. "This quill writes with invisible ink so nobody can copy your words, yet it will look like an ordinary quill. Once we receive the note we will make the ink visible and verify the password before taking the money from your account. Should I take your interest as a fact you want this system to be activated for your vault?"  
  
"Yes, I believe this would be wise." Answered Harry.  
  
"Very well, I will gather the papers while you think of your random words. Write them down on this piece of paper please."  
  
As Griphook left Harry started to think and one by one the words popped in his head. When the goblin returned he had the list ready.  
  
"Very well Mr. Potter, if I may have your list." Harry handed it and Griphook started to copy the words down on an official looking parchment.  
  
"You have chosen ten words, all random. Your chosen words are the following: Prongs, Firebolt, Snuffles, Moonchart, Nightmare, Vigilance, Destiny, Sacrifice, DA and Love."  
  
Harry nodded his affirmation and Griphook burned the piece of paper. "The only record of these words will be well-protected. Know you do not have to write the words down in a specific order. I will have your specialised quill when you return from your vault."  
  
It was Griphook himself who led Harry to the cart. "Mr. Potter I will prepare a parcel for you with all the information on your vault, interest, investments and so on. You can look these papers over in peace."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Griphook." Harry said as he stepped in a cart in which a goblin already was waiting for him. "And thank you for your time."  
  
Griphook disappeared after informing the goblin in the cart that Mr. Potter wanted to withdraw some money from his vault. The goblin nodded once curtly and the cart zoomed down the tracks.  
  
Smiling as the wild ride went on Harry started to make a list of all the things he needed to buy when the cart stopped in front of his vault.  
  
After the door was opened Harry stepped in with his moneybag in his hand. He scooped up hands full of Galleons and Knuts and put them in his bag, leaving the Sickles for when he wasn't shopping with Remus.  
  
He picked up the promised parcel and quill, which were put in a Gringotts bag and rushed to Flourish and Blotts where Remus already was waiting for him. "Finish your business Harry?" asked Remus.  
  
Harry nodded and the two went into the bookstore. Harry knew Hermione had bought him all the books he needed, but he was sure that she didn't know to get him books for potions since he still had to get an O before he could officially enter the class.  
  
However, he was positive that one of these days he would get that for one of his essays, he put a lot of work in these.  
  
Remus wandered off and Harry found a book he had wanted since his first year; Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more).  
  
He couldn't help himself by getting it. Next he went to the potions section from which he picked up several volumes. Among them was a book called 'Lycanthropy and those who tried to cure it'. In it was every potion created to 'cure' lycanthropy and what these potions did.  
  
By the time he hit the DADA section of the store he already had a huge stack of books that would make Hermione proud. He brought the stack to the shopkeeper saying he wanted to browse some more.  
  
Now his hands were free he picked up book after book and leafed through them until he found the thickest book he had ever seen, it was even thicker than Hogwarts: a History.  
  
The title of the book was short. 'Total Defence' was written with golden letters on the blue spine. When Harry opened the book he read the foreword.  
  
'In this volume you will find every curse, hex, charm and their counters that will aid you in the protections from the Dark Arts. From Aureo Gladius to Zamia Visor, you will find it all in here. All collected and with careful instructions on how to do it.'  
  
"Wow" Harry said in awe. It was exactly what he was looking for. Not only was this perfect for him, it would be a great help for the DA as well, should the members want to continue with it.  
  
He saw Remus waiting at the counter, paying for his order, and grabbed a few more books before he went there as well. As the shopkeeper started to ring up the sales Remus looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You weren't kidding on the extra reading were you? There must be over 30 books that you've chosen. Are you planning on starting your own library?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I bet you'll find some of them interesting as well, I found this amazing book about Dementors and other creatures. They seem very interesting. I can't believe I teased Hermione about her love for books so often, now I know better."  
  
Without blushing Harry paid the bill of 29 Galleons and 18 Knuts. There was only one problem, how was he going to carry them all? He still had more shopping to do.  
  
Luckily Remus had anticipated something like this happening and brought an enchanted bag in which you could store as many items as you wanted and the bag still wouldn't be heavy.  
  
Their next stop was the apothecary where Harry went in alone. Remus admitted that he could never go in there since his lupine senses made him literally sick if he stepped a foot in there. It was also the reason why he had done so badly at potions.  
  
With replenished ingredients and some extra for practice Harry had to get new school robes. Though he was still shorter then most n his year, his robes from the year before were now too short.  
  
Allowing Madame Malkin to pull on his arms and turning him around over and over again Harry prayed that she would be done soon. He stuck out his tongue at Remus who was silently laughing at him.  
  
Finally he was done and he was told to pick up his new robes at the end of the afternoon. Looking at the clock on the wall Harry was shocked that it already was 12:30.  
  
"Is it that late already?" he asked Remus who looked at his watch to tell the time.  
  
"It seems it is Harry. Let's get some ice cream and then we'll finish your shopping. We'll eat dinner at home."  
  
Home. . . the word seemed odd to Harry but he shrugged it off. One day he'd have a real home, a home of his own.  
  
Sitting down at a table outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour they both ordered a large coupe of ice cream. Harry got the Fruit Loop, it had every fruit flavour you could think of. Remus got the Chocolate Paradise and when the coupe was put on their table Harry knew why.  
  
It was every flavour of chocolate doused in chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles. When he took a bite Remus closed his eyes in delight and let out a small groan.  
  
"There is nothing better, nothing, than a Chocolate Paradise. It is a must for every chocolate addict."  
  
Harry laughed at this and rolled his eyes when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey Harry, would you mind if I sit down?"  
  
Turning around he saw Terry Boot standing there and he motioned to the chair. "Sit down Terry, how are you doing? You didn't get into trouble with the DA thing did you."  
  
"No" the Ravenclaw said. "My mum and dad thought it was a good idea. I got an O for DADA so they were extra happy, especially when I told them what a dreadful teacher Umbridge had been. I really owe you for that mark Harry."  
  
"Congratulations Terry, but you did the work, I just taught you a few handy spells. Oh, I'm very rude. You remember Remus Lupin right? He was a friend of my dad's and is taken me for my supplies."  
  
Terry shook hands with Remus who had been quiet during the conversation between the two boys. "It's good to see you professor." Said Terry. "It really was a shame to see you go, you were the best teacher we had, hands down."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Boot, but I am certain there would be several problems with the parents because of my. . . condition."  
  
Harry frowned and Terry snorted indignantly. "That's a load of dung, you never put any of us in danger. I can't see why people are so stupid sometimes. But that's not why I'm here actually. I wanted to ask you Harry if we are going to continue with the DA."  
  
"It depends." Harry said. "On who wants to continue. I'll do it again if you want me to, it was the best thing that happened to me last year actually."  
  
Terry nodded in understanding. "Actually I am very anxious on working on my Patronus again. I have an aunt who works as an auror and I was eavesdropping and heard her discussing with my mum and dad. The dementors are on the loose. Fudge lost all control of them. Now I don't know about you but I'd feel a lot safer knowing I could produce a Patronus as a defence against them, My silvery cloud isn't enough."  
  
"I'll see what we can do. Let's say we meet at 19:00 on the day after we arrive? Same place. If you ask any other Ravenclaws who still want to attend I'll write to Ernie or Hannah about the Hufflepuffs. I'll ask the Gryffindors myself."  
  
"Brilliant Harry. Oh there's my mum, I'd better go. See you September 1st." Terry hurried to meet up with a blond-haired witch and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Remus looked at him with an interested look on his face. "What is this I hear about the DA and you teaching again? You were covering the Patronus with them? You do know that most grown wizards can't perform that particular spell do you?"  
  
"I know, but I think there are a lot of talented witches and wizards in the DA. Most of them can produce the silvery cloud and Hermione and Cho even managed to produce a solid Patronus."  
  
"Really now, well that doesn't surprise me. Those two ladies are quite smart. So this means you will continue teaching?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's not as much as teaching as it is coaching. I mean I just tell them a spell and how to perform it and help them practice."  
  
"And that is exactly what teaching is." Remus pointed out.  
  
"Never mind, just don't tell Dumbledore. I'd like to keep this to myself, I don't want to make a big fuss about it and don't want to risk being told off for holding the DA again."  
  
"Actually Harry" Remus said in a low voice, keeping it down so nobody could hear. "I heard from Albus that he was quite pleased with the entire matter. Told us that it was good that there were students who were willing to stand up for themselves."  
  
Harry smiled and they paid for their ice cream before they went to pick up Harry's last supplies. Ink, parchment, quills and owl treats for Hedwig.  
  
They stopped in the Quidditch store as well but Harry wasn't sure if he could play that year again, as he didn't want to torture himself and left hurriedly.  
  
Picking up his robes that were now ready they went into a dark and deserted alley and held the portkey that would transport them back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry heard Remus say 'Pax' before he felt the now familiar pull around his navel and he closed his eyes. When he felt solid ground beneath his feet again he opened them again and saw they were in another deserted alley, a few blocks from Grimmauld Place.  
  
He heard Remus mutter a spell and asked him what it was. "It's an invisibility charm your mum developed actually. It works like the cloak only, without the cloak obviously. It would be weird for the muggles to see us walk around in our robes wouldn't it?"  
  
Harry agreed and made their way to Grimmauld Place talking animatedly since the charm had an extra feature or so Remus explained.  
  
"It's an advanced invisibility charm that does not only hide us from sight but keeps people from hearing us as well. It was quite a brilliant discovery, it's not a surprise that she got an O+ for her NEWT in charms."  
  
"Speaking of NEWT-classes." Said Remus. "Which classes will you be following this year? You only told me about Potions, Charms, DADA and Transfiguration since you needed those subjects to become an auror."  
  
"Well, I'm taking those four classes and also Care Of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic and Divination, my old schedule actually only in NEWT level."  
  
"Divination? I thought you said that was one OWL you were sure you had failed for?"  
  
"So did I but as it turned out Professor Marchbanks did meat a round, soggy stranger. A Boggart who had been hiding in her cold and wet cellar. Plus I informed her she should have died the previous Tuesday of the exam. As it turns out she had been here at Hogwarts at the time, but on Tuesday there was an explosion in her office of the Ministry. She was so certain I had seen this instead of making it up she gave me an O, completely forgiving me for not seeing anything in the crystal ball."  
  
They had finally reached Grimmauld Place and entered it quickly and Remus took the charm of them so they wouldn't scare anyone.  
  
"So I guess a career as a seer isn't out of the question yet." Remus snickered.  
  
"Not funny!" Harry exclaimed and he pushed Remus against the wall. "How was I supposed to know that what I made up came true. At least I'll have Firenze as well as Trelawney. I bet she's happy, whose death would she have predicted if I had left?"  
  
Remus waved his hand in the air, rubbing an imaginary crystal ball and spoke in a misty voice. "I have foreseen that you will. . . oh dear. . . you will be bludgeoned to death by a feather. . . the grim. . . the death omen is upon you."  
  
Not able to help himself Harry burst out in laughter as they burst into the kitchen together. His laughter must have been infectious since Remus couldn't keep a straight face either.  
  
The two nearly rolled around the floor howling with laughter and this, of course, attracted the intention of several inhabitants of the house.  
  
Harry and Remus tried to get up when Tonks and Hermione walked into the kitchen, wondering what was going on, but they made the mistake of looking at each other, thus bursting out laughing once again.  
  
After five minutes they had calmed down and were drinking a cup of tea that Hermione had prepared. They all sat around the table drinking their tea slowly.  
  
"The Weasley's have gone for a few days." Said Tonks. "I believe it had something to do with their son Percy wanting a good conversation with them all."  
  
Remus nodded and Harry felt oddly relieved. At least now Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be fussing over him and he wouldn't have to deal with Ron's temper yet.  
  
"Well Harry. Let me see what you got. Oh and Hedwig came with a message for you. She put it on your bed and I gave her some food and water." Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. And I wasn't mad at you for getting my books you know. I just wanted to get some extra books."  
  
Remus scoffed. "Some is an understatement Harry, you bought over 30 books."  
  
Seeing Hermione's astonished gaze Harry was quick to explain. "If I'm expected to kill Voldemort I need to know how don't I? Besides, I need to do good on my NEWTS if I want to be an auror."  
  
Tonks and Hermione responded at the exact same time.  
  
"You want to be an auror Harry?"  
  
"How can you be so calm about you having to kill V-Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes I want to be an auror, it's why I'm doing all the extra work on Potions. I'm sure I'm only a few essays away from an O so I'll be in the NEWT class as well."  
  
Harry then answered Hermione's question. "I've had the whole summer till now to let it sink in. Dumbledore told me about the prophecy after Sirius, well after he died. I'm not sure if I can do it but I am not going down without a fight either."  
  
"Why does it always have to be you? We've never had a normal year, and now we have this on our plate." Hermione had tears in her eyes.  
  
"WE have nothing on OUR plate, I have on MY plate. It said that I alone have to defeat him, not me and other people."  
  
Hermione huffed. "I'm still going to help you."  
  
This time Remus answered. "As much as I wish it wasn't so Hermione, this really is something Harry must do on his own. The only think we can do is help Harry prepare and support him in every way we can."  
  
Reluctantly Hermione nodded and Harry was happy to have been able to avoid that particular discussion. He decided to go on another subject entirely.  
  
"You'll never guess who I ran into today, Terry Boot. He wanted to know if I was going to continue the DA."  
  
"Are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry looked at Tonks who put her hands up. "I won't breath a word." She promised.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it would be good to have some extra practice. I'm going to write Ernie or Hannah about the Hufflepuffs and Terry promised he'd ask the Ravenclaws. I'll ask the Gryffindors September 1st."  
  
Harry brought his stuff upstairs and when he came down again he started to help Remus cook dinner and laughed outright at his face when did so.  
  
"If there is one thing I learned at the Dursley's, it's how to cook. Now what can I do to help?"  
  
Remus directed Harry and Hermione to cut the vegetables and peel the potatoes while he and Tonks would start with desert and the meat.  
  
At Grimmauld Place it was never certain who would show up so they always made extra food. The four chattered when they heard footsteps coming from the hallway as dinner was just about done.  
  
Moody, Shacklebolt and a few others Harry didn't recognise came in and took a place on the kitchen table, which Tonks had enlarged so there was place for everyone.  
  
There were conversations at the table about all kinds of things, though nothing too serious since harry and Hermione were there.  
  
Suddenly there were footsteps in the hall once again and Moody jumped up, his wand aimed and ready for whoever had got in.  
  
The door opened only to reveal. . . .  
  
"Professor Snape!" Harry exclaimed with horror in his voice and he jumped up and pushed the man in his chair.  
  
Now it wasn't as if Harry had taken a sudden liking to his most hated professor, it was just that the man looked downright awful.  
  
He was paler then ever and there were large blue rims around his eyes. He was unsteady on his feet and looked about ready to drop dead.  
  
The adults took control immediately and Hermione and Harry were ushered upstairs with the mission of finding some potions to help Snape.  
  
Those potions were easily found since Harry kept them all together and they sneaked downstairs where they listened at the door.  
  
"It will be starting soon." Hermione and harry could Snape say with a raspy voice. "Voldemort is preparing his forces. The giants will help him, until their current leader has been overthrown that is, as will the vampires and of course the dementors."  
  
"Anything else happen?" Moody asked in his gruff voice.  
  
"Not that I know of, but I am still not accepted back into the Inner Circle. I do know that he is very angry with Potter, but then again, what else is new?"  
  
Harry took that as a good time to come back in and he motioned for Hermione to creep back with him before he thundered down the stairs, Hermione close behind him.  
  
"Here's some potions that might help. Pain relief and bruise remover. My supply is running a bit out though I still have about a hundred bottles of Dreamless Sleep potion." Harry said.  
  
Snape took the vials from him and swallowed the potions without as much as a grimace. "Good to know that the potions I'm forced to brew by Mrs. Weasley are good for something. Potter. . . I have some bad news."  
  
"What?" Harry was anxious to know of course.  
  
"It seems." Snape sneered. "That I am stuck with you in my class for another two years. Your last essay has gained you the O you needed to enter my class."  
  
The grin on Harry's face got so wide he thought his jaw would break from the pressure on it. Snape, seeing Harry's happiness (which he couldn't stand of course) sneered once more.  
  
"We'll see if you're as happy once classes start Potter, just wait and see."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Remus at this remark, out of sight of Snape of course, and went upstairs with Hermione behind them. It seemed like they weren't wanted in the room.  
  
Once they got to Harry's room Hermione squealed in delight and hugged Harry. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you could get great marks if you put the work in it. I won't have to suffer potions on my own now."  
  
"I bet you'll have some competition from me this year Hermione, with all the extra work I'll be doing. What classes are you taking this year?"  
  
"I passed all my OWLS so I'll pretty much have the same schedule. I got an A for Astronomy but with everything that went on during our exams I pretty much calculated that in. How did you do on your OWLS? You never told me."  
  
Harry grabbed the parchment with his grades and handed them to Hermione who looked them over with a smile.  
  
"These are good Harry, even History of Magic to my surprise. But how did you get an O for Divination?"  
  
"Don't ask!" Harry groaned. "Just. . . don't ask please. Help me unpack my books?"  
  
Looking like Christmas had come early at hearing the word books they started to unpack the seemingly endless supply out of the one bag.  
  
Hermione commented on every book but she got quiet when she reached 'Total Defence'. "This" she breathed "This must have cost you a fortune. Look at this, it must be at least a hundred years old. And a first edition as well. You are lucky to have found in such a good shape."  
  
Plucking the book from her clutches Harry teased her. "Stop drooling Hermione, I'll let you borrow it sometime." He yawned and when he looked at the clock he saw it was 23:00 already. "Time sure moves fast today." He said.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock and yawned as well. "Night Harry." She said.  
  
"Wait Hermione, are you alone in your room now?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, Tonks took Ginny's bed for now. I don't care that this is the Order's Headquarters, the place gives me the creeps."  
  
Harry agreed and bid Hermione a good night. He changed into his pyjamas and wanted to crawl into his bed when he saw the letter on top of it and immediately remembered Hermione telling him about his mail.  
  
He ripped the envelope open and found a note from Professor McGonnagall, to his great surprise.  
  
'Harry  
  
To my satisfaction I just received word from Severus that you managed to get the acquired O for NEWT potions. I am pleased to see you working so hard for your dream and therefor I have enchanted the parchment attached to this one. It works like a muggle movie. To activate it you have to get an adult (I suggest Mr. Lupin) to point his wand against the words and say the incantation 'Video'. This will reveal my present to you.  
  
Now I know this falls under favouritism, but I must say I am very proud of you Harry, you do your parents proud.  
  
Minerva McGonnagall'  
  
Harry was eager to find out what the present was and took the letter and the parchment to Remus's room where he knocked on the door.  
  
Seeing Harry at his doorstep Remus ushered him in and made him sit on the bed. Remus was also wearing nightclothing but didn't seem to care that Harry had disturbed him.  
  
"What is it Harry?" he asked. Harry handed him the letter and Remus read it, a smile coming to his face as he read. "To imagine she is called the Stone-hearted witch from Hogwarts. . . I swear there isn't a more heart- warming witch then Minerva."  
  
He got his wand from the cabinet and moved so he was sitting next to Harry, Harry leaning his head on Remus's shoulder. "Video." Remus said while holding the wand against the parchment.  
  
At first it seemed like the spell hadn't worked but then it seemed like a movie was playing on the parchment, just like McGonnagall had said.  
  
In the parchment there was a younger version of the Gryffindors head of house in front of a class. "Potter." She said. "Come up here and show us how well you can transfigure this rose into a cat."  
  
Harry watched as his father trudged to the front, hand ruffling through his already messy hair as he sneaked some glances at none other than Lily Evans.  
  
"I remember this." Whispered Remus and he smiled as Harry was wrapped up in the parchment completely.  
  
James waved his wand at the rose and suddenly it turned into a tiny and cute brown kitten. The kitten yawned and James picked her up, holding her in his arms.  
  
Professor McGonnagall had a rare smile on her face as she watched her star- pupil do such a complicated transfiguration with such ease. "Excellent Mr. Potter, that will be 30 points for Gryffindor."  
  
A lopsided grin came on James's face and he went back to his seat where the other three Marauders were sitting. Sirius slapped him on his back and Remus just grinned knowingly as James kept petting the kitten while gazing at Lily.  
  
The bell rang and the class piled out. James 'accidentally' dropped the kitten, which on it's own devices walked over to none other than Lily Evans and started to cuddle against her legs.  
  
James walked to Lily; the two were now alone in the classroom besides the professor. "She seems to like you." James said.  
  
Lily picked the kitten up and rubbed it behind its ear, causing it to purr. "I love cats." Lily said. "I can't believe you can transfigure a cat from a rose so easily. It's hard to imagine that this cute kitten was a rose only 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Would you like to keep it?" James asked, running his hand through his hair once more. "I mean I already have an owl, so I won't be able to keep her and since you don't have a pet I thought you might like her."  
  
Looking at him as if she didn't know this was a prank or not Lily stared at him for a long time until she finally nodded. "You know Potter, I wish you were like this more often. Your actually bearable like this."  
  
She stepped around him and started to walk away but turned around again and kissed his cheek quickly. "Thank you." she said and she disappeared. Leaving James with a dreamy look on his face, his hand pressed against his cheek.  
  
Then Sirius burst into the room again. "Prongs, come on mate or you'll miss the effect of our hair-dye charm on the Slytherins."  
  
Waking from his stupor James ran after Sirius with glee written across his face. "I wouldn't want to miss that for the world Padfoot. I can just see their faces when. . . . "  
  
Then the voices drifted off and the movie seemed to have reached its end. Harry had tears in his eyes as he saw his parents and also Sirius.  
  
Remus's eyes were moist as well and his voice hoarse as he explained the scene to Harry. "That was in our sixth year and James's crush on your mother was still going strong. For days he raved about the fact she had kissed him and we would just nod and smile. He was head over feet about that girl. Of course, he ruined his chances that year by hexing some unsuspecting Slytherins."  
  
"I've never heard my mum and dad talk, well besides from what I hear when the dementors come close to me. It's nice to hear their voices."  
  
Closing his eyes Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder, inwardly howling that it wasn't fair for the boy to have lost so much and to be expected so much from.  
  
"Lily did love that cat though. She took Rosie, that's what she called the kitten, everywhere with her. It really hurt her when Rosie was run over by a muggle car a few weeks before you were born. She was depressed for a week and I don't think I have ever seen James worry as much over her as in that week."  
  
Harry yawned. "Sorry." He muttered.  
  
"That's quite alright cub. Do you want to stay here tonight? Tonks is with Hermione, this house is very uncomfortable to stay alone in and I speak from experience."  
  
"I wouldn't want to bother you and there's only one bed so. . . "  
  
Remus pulled his wand again and pointed it at the bed after he told Harry to get off of it. "Duplico" he said and immediately an exact copy of the bed stood beside the real bed.  
  
"And you call yourself a wizard." Remus joked and he led harry to the bed and drew back the covers. Harry climbed in and lay in a comfortable position.  
  
Then Remus tucked the blankets around him and plucked the glasses from Harry's face. He then saw the surprise on Harry's face. "What is it Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just. Nobody has ever tucked me in before, it's nice though."  
  
Remus gritted his teeth as he suppressed his anger with the Dursley's. "Well then, now you have been tucked in. Try to get some sleep."  
  
He climbed in his own bed and put out the candles in the room with a wave of his hand. He heard Harry mumble in the bed beside him.  
  
"Night Remus, thanks for the nice day."  
  
"Good night cub, and you're welcome." Remus answered him. He listened as he heard Harry's breathing even out and only when he was sure the boy was asleep he allowed himself to drift off as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well??? What did you think, was it too much??? Too boring, too nice???? Please let me know what you think of this, I'm really anxious about this. I will update soon since I have some more ideas but I love reviews so please do that for me.  
  
Achilles4: Thanks, ff.net can get annoying can't it?  
  
Kimmaree: I'm happy you like it and hope this one will live up to your expectations.  
  
Leitheindel: Hey Lei, thanks for taking to read my HP fic and I'm happy you like it even though it's different from protector.  
  
Serpent of Light: Don't worry I will never, EVER, kill Remus. He's my favourite character!!! *blushes* Thanks for the compliments.  
  
ADJ: I'm happy you think that this is realistic, I try to keep it like that as well. Please let me know when I go all AU.  
  
Lissie89: I'm not sure if I'll put the romance in, I'll just have to wait and see what my muses tell me. Thanks for tip on the quotation marks but ff.net has cleared up (Thank GOD!!!!!)  
  
Elvish princess: Yay, you read my HP-fic!!!! I'm happy you like it and hope you'll like this one as well. Well, see you later!  
  
Ariana Dumbledore: Well, nothing bad happened in Diagon Alley, I just wanted to give them some time to bond you know.  
  
Blahblah: I know I get very annoyed with Molly as well. Thanks for the compliment, you know how I get about my chapters when I'm not sure about them so it was a reassurance.  
  
Arwen-evenstar2: You're number 2 huh? Well I'm now Tara6 so, 2 isn't that bad. I decided to leave the OC's out of this fic, I wnted to make this very different from Protector. I'm happy you still like it.  
  
Laerwen: I know #these# were very annoying but if I put in quotation marks I would get something like &fa@this&fa@ It was ff.net going crazy so I decided to solve it like this. It's all normal now though.  
  
TYCHO13: *bows* Thank you for your compliments and I'm happy you like it.  
  
Silverleaf: I'm happy you like the bonding between harry and Remus, I think this will be very important as well. I'm not sure if this is a romance at all so I'll just have to see f I pair Harry up with anyone. Thank you for pointing the problem you had. I hope you like the way I fixed it. I don't mind criticism at all as long as it has a reason and you had that, so thank you.  
  
Sharazhad Potter: I know JK said that and that's why I am doubting there will be any real romance in this fic. I'm happy you like it.  
  
Porphyrophobic Grape: Thanks for letting me know about the mistakes, I was in a hurry to remove all the quotation marks since ff.net kept screwing them up that some things went wrong. It's better in this chapter though. I know leaving the Dursley's was suden but I was stuck there and needed to get him out of the house. I'm happy you like the rest though. No you weren't too mean, I enjoy it when people think with me on my fic.  
  
Muusicgrl: Thanks for letting me know about the mirrors and others forgetting about them as well, I feel a lot less stupid now. ;)  
  
Mella deRanged: Thanks, that meant you liked it right??  
  
Yoshi-fan2003: I'm happy you like it, hope you like this one as well.  
  
Joe: I had to put I am instead of I'm because ff.net kept screwing it up like this I$&djt$m. It was so annoying to read like that that I had to redo my fic and remove all the ' thingies and replace them . Hope you understand.  
  
Aquitaineq: I'm happy you think I did a good job with Mrs. Weasley but now I have another question. . . do you think Remus is in character?????? 


	5. You didn't!

I have had so much inspiration for this fic. You know what I did yesterday??? I grabbed my Latin dictionary and started to make up spells and hexes and stuff. (I finally found a use for that dictionary) You'll find out about some soon enough. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
My thank-you notes will be at the bottom of the chapter once again.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine though I wish it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two following days after the trip to Diagon Alley were very relaxed. During the day Harry, Remus, Tonks and Hermione hung out together.  
  
They played chess, exploding snap and, to Harry and Hermione's surprise, Remus knew how to play poker as well. So a deck of cards was conjured up and they often got caught up in games that lasted hours.  
  
Together the four would cook dinner and the members of the order barged in whenever they wanted. Since the first night Harry had stayed with Remus in his room; Tonks still roomed with Hermione.  
  
Harry had been observing the behavior of Tonks and had come to his final decision. Tonks had a huge crush on Remus!  
  
Not one to ignore teasing material, Harry teased Remus endlessly with this information; something Remus didn't like at all.  
  
On the afternoon of the third day the foursome could be found in the kitchen where Remus was recounting some of the adventures of the Marauders.  
  
He was in the middle of the description on how Sirius had been stupid enough to fall in a trap he himself had prepared, when the Weasley's came in.  
  
Now Remus was of the forgiving kind so he immediately greeted them and went to prepare a cup of tea for the others as well. Seeing his example Harry decided that making an effort on his end to be nice wouldn't kill him.  
  
So he smiled at Ron and asked. "How did things go with Percy? Did he apologize for being a git to you all?"  
  
Ron only glared at Harry and turned his back towards him while discussing things with Hermione in a loud voice. Hermione looked very torn up between her two friends but listened to Ron's story nonetheless.  
  
Feeling the, now common, anger flare up inside him Harry made his way upstairs and started to move his trunk and books to Remus's room.  
  
He knew for sure that things with Ron would come to blows if he stayed in that room. Avoiding the lower part of the mansion Harry got caught up in 'Total Defense' once again.  
  
More than once was this book the topic of discussion between the four and Harry was very anxious to go to Hogwarts so he could test the theory of the spells he had been reading. They seemed very interesting.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his reading that he didn't hear Remus approach until the man tapped him on the shoulder. "It's time for dinner Harry." He said and then he left again, not even mentioning the relocation of Harry's belongings.  
  
This was what Harry valued most about Remus. The man could accept things like they were and he wouldn't comment on things he considered private.  
  
Trudging downstairs Harry plopped in a chair next to Mundungus Fletcher who was just recounting the event which caused him to kicked out of Hog's Head to the twins.  
  
Harry was very bothered with Ron's behavior and whenever he looked at his 'friend' he would receive an icy glare. His stomach clenched, he didn't want to have another situation like the time before the First Task in their fourth year.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was shooting concerned glances towards him when she noticed he wasn't eating but Harry was too lost in though to notice them at all.  
  
'I know Ron has a reason to be angry with me, but he could try to look at it from my side. It's not as if I ask to be fussed about or famous or anything.' Harry thought.  
  
He was playing with his food when Remus's voice broke his thoughts. Actually Remus only said one word but it was enough. "Harry." He said, but it wasn't as much as the word but the tone behind it.  
  
Harry looked up from his plate and saw Remus gaze at him, understanding what the man was trying to say to him Harry rolled his eyes and started to eat.  
  
This quiet communication didn't go unnoticed but no comment was made about it. They all listened to Mr. Weasley as he told about their conversation with Percy.  
  
"Even though he now has proof that You-Know-Who is back, now even Fudge can't deny it, he still thinks it was fool-hardy of us to join Dumbledore."  
  
Fred or George, Harry couldn't tell, mimicked his brother. "The ministry will deal with this, Dumbledore shouldn't even try and mix with this battle, he has a school to handle. Besides, we couldn't just believe the story of a raving fourteen-year-old could we?" The twin spoke normally again. "Sorry about that Harry."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'm used to it by now. I've been aware of the wizarding world for five years and the opinion about me has changed so often I don't keep track with it any more."  
  
He counted off on his fingers. "First year I was the hero of the world, second year I was the so-called heir of Slytherin so I was evil. Then in my third year people went out of their way to protect me because I was hunted by a murdering madman. Now my fourth year I was first the scum of Hogwarts trying to steal glory and later I was hailed as a Hogwarts champion, when last year I was deemed an attention-seeking lunatic. Trust me I don't care what anyone has to say about me anymore."  
  
The kitchen was silent until Remus spoke. "Heir of Slytherin? I never heard that one."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "It was all rubbish. Just because I'm a parselmouth people feared me. I mean, come on, I was a shrimpy twelve-year-old what in the world could I have done to them?"  
  
"As a twelve-year-old you did save my life AND killed a Basilisk Harry, don't underestimate yourself like that!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
At this remark people on the table started to talk all at the same time. Remarks like: "A Basilisk? But those are deadly!", "At twelve years old?" and Mrs. Weasley yelled "WHAT?!?!?!?" (She never was told the full story)  
  
Harry groaned and buried his head in his arms. "You just had to say that didn't you Ginny, you just had to bring that particular detail up."  
  
Ginny shot him a mischievous look. "What did I do? I merely said something that was fully true and you know it."  
  
"I almost didn't make it remember? Without Fawks I would be a very dead Potter right now. He blinded and wounded the Basilisk so I could kill it and when I was dying from the poison he healed me. It was just a stupid and risky adventure, but I do seem to have a knack for those."  
  
Hermione had a gleam in her eye when she joined the conversation. "Remember how in our first year you and Ron rescued me from that troll? Or how we passed those tests to protect the Philosophers Stone?"  
  
"Yeah that was one wicked chess game." Ron interjected. "What I remember was how Harry and I were trapped in the Devil's Snare and you were like. . . oh fire, but I don't have matches. . . and then I yelled at you. . . "  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD, ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT" Harry added and he and Ron chuckled, the anger between them temporarily forgotten.  
  
"Now what I admired most that day was how she solved Snape's riddle. It's a pity you weren't there to watch it Ron. She was mumbling and pointing and clucking her tongue like mad.  
  
Hermione interrupted. "I did no such thing. I do not mutter or cluck my tongue."  
  
"So you didn't go all crazy when you found out that Rita Skeeter was spying on us. You were all broody until you finally figured out she was an illegal Animagus." Ron joked.  
  
Harry decided to tease her a little as well. "Or like the way you acted when we were trying to find a way on how to get Malfoy to confess that HE was the heir of Slytherin, not me."  
  
Ron grimaced. "Ugh, I can still taste that horrible Polyjuice potion we brewed. That was some nasty stuff I never want to taste again and. . . whoops."  
  
The other occupants of the room had been following their conversation closely. Snapping their necks to whoever was talking as if it were a tennis match.  
  
At Ron's last statement the already fuming Mrs. Weasley exploded. "You did WHAT? What were you three thinking? That's a sixth year subject, what if it had gone wrong?"  
  
"Hermione brewed it mostly mum, you know how brilliant she is. Besides, we survived didn't we" Ron tried to smooth things over.  
  
None of the trio had the urge to talk about how Hermione had accidentally turned herself in a cat. The rest of the room was still in shock at the adventures the trio had gone through already.  
  
Seeing that Ron's statement didn't help Hermione tried to diffuse the highly explosive situation. : If it makes you feel any better Mrs. Weasley, I did know what I was doing. I studied very long and hard on how to brew it and what ingredients were required."  
  
Mrs. Weasley huffed and started to get ready for another round of yelling and scolding when she was interrupted by the entrance of none other than Albus Dumbledore.  
  
I'm very sorry to interrupt but I believe it is time we have an emergency meeting right this moment, it is quite urgent."  
  
While Mrs. Weasley started to usher the 'children' out of the kitchen Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, I was wondering if I could stay and sit in on the meeting."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "The meeting is for members of the order only Harry. I am very sorry but you'll have to leave."  
  
"Then make me a member of the order as well!" Harry nearly shouted. He was tired of being left out and he said so.  
  
"I'm sick of finding out everything out on my own. We saw this year what it could lead to. If I had known about the prophecy in the first place things might have gone differently. I'm supposed to kill him Professor, how can I do that while I'm not aware of what he's doing?"  
  
The kitchen had fallen silent once again and even Mrs. Weasley had stopped trying to make the children leave the room. All were awaiting Dumbledore's reply.  
  
"It is true that you need to be aware of Voldemort's actions but I do not want to burden you too soon with information or tasks you are not ready for."  
  
"I'm the reason he has been resurrected at all Professor and just a few months ago I watched as my Godfather was murdered in front of my eyes. Something tells me that things can't get a lot worse than that."  
  
At the statement Dumbledore closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, as if trying to get rid of a headache. "Very well Harry, you may become a member of the Order and sit in on meetings. I have a few conditions though."  
  
"First I must ask you not to reveal any information you hear in meetings to anyone, not even to your friends." When Ron opened his mouth Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him. "And no Mr. Weasley, I will not allow you to join the order. I am making an exception here."  
  
Ron grew read and Dumbledore continued. "You will not go on missions until you are of age. You will have to do some extra studying with certain members of the order and, even though I know you dislike it. You will have to take up studying Occlumency with Professor Snape again."  
  
Harry didn't have to think about it long. "I agree with your terms Professor, it's not as if they are unreasonable."  
  
The room had seemingly come to life again when Mrs. Weasley marched her children and Hermione upstairs, all were protesting loudly. Harry felt bad for them but knew he would keep his promise to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
When Mrs. Weasley returned Dumbledore turned to Harry, who was still standing. "Now the procedure of initiation in the Order is simple. All you have to do is place your hand on this stone." Dumbledore produced a red gem from his pocket. "And swear your allegiance to our cause."  
  
Harry nodded and put his hand on the stone while Dumbledore held on to it. He had no idea what he had to swear so he just said what came up in his mind.  
  
"I, Harry Potter, swear that I will do everything in my power to bring down Voldemort and will do everything to help the order. I'll never betray any of you in any way at all and will abide the conditions that have been set." He looked at Dumbledore. "Is that ok?"  
  
"That is quite all right Harry, as long as it comes from the heart it is fine. Now take a seat, we have many things to discuss."  
  
Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered a spell under his breath. "I do not want to take any chances with this information and it is imperative that this remains among ourselves."  
  
Everyone nodded his agreement and Harry, who had taken a seat next to Remus was very interested on what was so important.  
  
"Valuable sources have informed me that there might be an attack on the school train on September 1st. Now I won't have to tell you that if word ever would come out about this it would create chaos, therefor the security."  
  
Moody was the first to comment. "What kind of attack are we talking about and how trustworthy is the source of this information?"  
  
"I assure you my source can be trusted. As of what the attack would be, I am not sure, yet. But the reason is of course very simple. Voldemort wants to spread chaos again. I however do not believe he will attack with his full force."  
  
"I will start making preparations for aurors surrounding the platform and escorts on the train. We will make sure the children will not be harmed on their way to Hogwarts." Shacklebolt said and Moody nodded.  
  
"You and I will have a lot of things to discuss after this meeting Kingsley." Moody said. "I may be retired but I am still an auror."  
  
Harry asked something that had been on his mind for a while. "Does Voldemort have any other allies besides the vampires, giants and dementors?"  
  
When he saw the confusion amongst the adults on how he knew this he grinned a little. "Did you really think that I would go and find some potions for Professor Snape like a good boy? Hermione and I listened in of course, what else did you expect?"  
  
Remus chuckled softly, he had expected this from Harry and the others who had been there had the decency to look at least a little sheepish.  
  
"We have information that Voldemort has approached the goblins, but as of yet they will not turn against us thanks to the efforts of Mr. Weasley over here." Dumbledore nodded towards Bill. "Hagrid has spoken with Aragog and managed to convince him that the spiders should not side with Voldemort."  
  
Harry shuddered as he recalled his meeting with the giant spider and was happy that they wouldn't have to go against them again.  
  
"Voldemort is still in a discussion with other creatures, but nothing is for sure about them." Dumbledore ended the meeting when the clock struck twelve.  
  
"I believe it is best we will continue this discussion another time. Alastor, Kingsley, when you have finished your discussion on how to protect my students please come and see me. Bill, continue your work with the goblins and tell Charlie that time for his mission is running short when you see him. The rest of you I will see in two days at our next meeting."  
  
People started to leave the room and Harry stood up when Remus did but then Dumbledore called Remus back. Harry shrugged and went up on his own.  
  
When he reached the top of the stairs a cold voice greeted him. "So how does it feel to be the only minor in the Order of the Phoenix? Makes you feel tough doesn't it?"  
  
Harry sighed as he turned to face Ron who had been sitting on a chair in a dark corner. "I don't want to fight with you Ron, not anymore."  
  
"Well maybe I want to fight with you. You've got it now don't you? A member of the order, being the exception of the rule once again. I bet that if you weren't the ruddy Boy-Who-Lived it wouldn't even be considered to let you join. Fun isn't it, using your fame for what you want."  
  
His voice became louder with every word he said and by the time he had finished Hermione, Ginny and the twins were observing them from the doorways of their rooms.  
  
Harry felt his blood start to boil and let all his frustrations out. "DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS? I'D RATHER HAVE MY PARENTS AND SIRIUS BACK THAN BE THE BLOODY BOY-WHO-LIVED! SOMETIMES I WISH VOLDEMORT CHOSE NEVILLE INSTEAD OF ME BUT HE DIDN'T SO NOW I'M STUCK WITH HAVING TO KILL HIM."  
  
He calmed just a tad so he no longer was roaring but still nearly yelling. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have your destiny written out by some prophecy? I want to be an auror, I want to fight for the rights of werewolves and fall in love and all that. But the fact remains that all I can say about the future is that I want to live." He now nearly whispered. "I just want to live."  
  
Not feeling like staying there any longer Harry ran up the stairs to the attic where Buckbeak still was and plopped on the floor after the Hippogriff let him enter.  
  
He was still shaking and his throat felt like raw parchment from his yelling. He thought back on all his adventures and realized he had been awfully calm about everything until last year. He'd been through so much already it was no wonder his temper was flaring so often.  
  
Buckbeak somehow felt his mood and lay down next to him, resting his huge eagle-head on Harry's lap. Automatically Harry began to stroke it and he felt some f his anger disappear as he did this.  
  
"Now I know why Sirius came up here so often Buckbeak, you're great company." The Hippogriff looked at him with understanding eyes and Harry felt as if the creature knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
He stayed there for almost an hour when Remus stepped into the room. Buckbeak became alert at once and looked Remus in the eye for a very long time before bowing for him. Remus knew his COMC so he bowed back before he plopped next to Harry.  
  
"So I heard your fight with Ron." He said and Harry chuckled mirthlessly while he kept his eyes trained on the ground.  
  
"I bet it was rather hard to miss with me yelling so loud. Besides you have an advantage." Harry tapped his ears as he hinted about Remus's advanced hearing.  
  
"Being a werewolf does have its purposes, if you look beyond the turning into a monster thing once a month. How many times we avoided detention because I heard Filch approach, it's uncanny."  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Remus. "Sometimes Ron can be so shallow, you know, about money and fame. He doesn't even know that I envy him, that I'd give up everything only to have my mum and dad and things to be simple."  
  
"The grass is always greener on the other side." Remus said. "That's something my gran always said to me. A wise witch that one was. She was the only one I could talk to about being a werewolf, my parents loved me I have no doubt. But I always knew they feared what I was."  
  
"Who" Harry corrected. "Who you are, not what."  
  
Remus sighed. "To you maybe, and to some others but to most I am and always will be a what. But that isn't what I was going to say. You always manage to make me drift on a subject."  
  
"Where was I, right with my gran. She always took care of my after the full moon until I went to Hogwarts and whenever I would fall into self-pity she'd tell me that I was perfect the way I was and that one day I would accept my werewolf side."  
  
"She seems like a nice lady." Harry commented.  
  
Remus nodded. "She was just that, the nicest woman one could find. She died shortly after I finished my fifth year. She was the only one whom I told about my friends becoming animagi for me and she was very happy for me that I had friends who accepted me and hoped they would help me accept myself."  
  
"I already accepted that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and that I have to kill someone, even if he's a monster who enjoys torturing other beings. It's just that I get so angry when people accuse me of using my fame to get stuff or do stuff."  
  
Remus ruffled Harry's already messy hair. "You're a great kid Harry, you're a lot like s actually, like the Marauders before we were corrupted by the dark outside of the protective walls of Hogwarts."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"You have James's nobility and Sirius's loyalty, Peter's shyness and, unfortunately, you seem to have my tendency to mull over things too much. You have Lily's kindness though and her sense of what's right and wrong."  
  
Harry was confused. "Hoe can I be like you guys when I only knew you for a year before everything fell apart."  
  
"I'm not saying you're like us. I'm just saying that some of your characteristics match with ours. You're Harry Potter, not the celebrity but you're you. As long as you keep that in mind and choose your own path, all will be fine."  
  
Knowing Remus was right Harry nodded as they walked into their room. "Just one thing, from who did I get that temper?"  
  
Remus laughed. "I am sorry to say that you seem to have a combination of us all. James was hard to anger but once he was mad you'd better stay clear of him. Sirius was easily angered but he also forgave very easily, Lily was the same, a true redhead she was. I think you have some of my control, though I have more practice."  
  
"I never did figure out how you could be so pleasant towards Snape in our third year. He kept on goading you and you never did a thing."  
  
"I don't know if the hole in the wall where I punched it agrees with you. It is all right to be angry Harry, anger is a strong and powerful emotion. You just can't let the anger control you."  
  
Harry though about this before he stepped in his bed and said goodnight. He fell asleep almost immediately after all the stress from that day caught up to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Harry woke up the following morning he found Remus's bed empty and he could smell breakfast being readied. So he got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
The atmosphere was tense as Ron kept shooting dark looks at him and the others (the Weasley's, Hermione and Remus) were uneasy about this.  
  
Harry could feel his anger come up again but suppressed it, he was done with letting his temper get the best of him. He grabbed a plate and piled some food on it and turned to walk upstairs again until he faced Ron.  
  
"You know Ron, you're a great prat. I thought that you of all people should know my life is far from perfect but hey, why would that occur to you? So you aren't rich or famous, get over yourself, there are more important things in the world."  
  
Then he left and he felt proud that he had been calm during the entire speech. He nearly devoured his breakfast and picked up a book he had picked up, but hadn't shown to either Remus or Hermione. It was a book on animagi and how to complete the process.  
  
His fascination with animagi had started after the first time McGonnagall transformed in class and it had reached its peak when he found out that both his father and his godfather were animagi as well.  
  
Harry felt that this was something important he should do because it helped Sirius survive on so many occasions. He also thought this would be a good idea as to surprise Voldemort.  
  
Soon he put the book away since it was written in such a complicated form of English until he smacked his head. The Marauder Chronicles! The process was in there step by step, what an idiot he'd been.  
  
He grabbed the book from his trunk and leafed to the part on animagus transformations. The reason why it took the three boys, Harry had to give Peter some credit since he pulled the hard task off as well, three years was because they had to decipher the difficult texts and because they had to sneak into the restricted section of the library to get information.  
  
Here in his hands he had an easily written and step by step process on what to do to become one. It seemed that he first had to brew some kind of potion that would reflect what kind of animal he would become.  
  
Harry frowned, there was no way he could brew this at here, Remus would pick the smell up at once, no he would have to brew it in peace at Hogwarts.  
  
The brewing process would only take a week and the recipe was hard but not impossible. Sirius had left clear instruction in the book that Harry could follow to the letter.  
  
He nodded to himself, he'd do this on his own. He put the book away and grabbed a quill. He had remembered that he had to write to either Ernie or Hannah about the DA.  
  
Finally he decided too write to Ernie, since he just felt more comfortable about writing to a boy than to a girl. Maybe it was a weird feeling but it was just the way it was. He bit on his quill and started to write.  
  
'Ernie,  
  
I know you must be wondering who sent you this letter since I never wrote to you before so I'll just tell you that it's me, Harry Potter.  
  
The reason for me writing to you is actually very simple. I ran into Terry the other day and he asked me if I was going to continue with the DA. I said I'm up for it but didn't know who would want to continue.  
  
So here's the thing. Terry will ask the Ravenclaws and I will ask the Gryffindors. If you would be so kind to ask the members of your house who were in the DA last year if they want to continue and then meet us at 19:00 September 2nd in the usual spot. We'll take it from there.  
  
Oh, please keep it quiet again. I don't want word to leak out to the professors or the headmaster. Have a nice vacation and see you around.  
  
Harry'  
  
He was happy with how the letter turned out and called Hedwig, who had been dozing in her cage to him. "I have a letter for you girl, it's for Ernie MacMillan and I don't know where he lives, but I'm sure you'll be able to find him."  
  
Then Harry remembered the letters for Luna and Neville that he'd written earlier that week. In those letters he asked them not to send him any more post because he was in a safe house and that he would see them September 1st.  
  
After attaching the letters to Hedwig Harry walked to the window to let her out. He watched her until she was only a tiny dot in the sky and then turned again.  
  
He stretched and yawned and was about to pick up a book when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and to his surprise the twins were outside. Not knowing what they were doing there he invited them in and they all took a seat.  
  
"What's up guys?" Harry finally asked. "You here to yell at me for being in the order as well?"  
  
"Nah, that's not like us. We're not here because of the order or anything You-Know-Who related. We wanted to talk to you about your investment."  
  
"Investment?" Harry echoed.  
  
"Yeah, you may have forgotten it but we sure didn't. Without you, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes wouldn't be here today and this is something we haven't even thanked you for." Said Fred, or George.  
  
George, or Fred picked up where his twin left off. "We now have so much money to handle that we decided to hire someone to do the bookings and he drafted this contract for us." He handed Harry an official looking parchment which he read at once.  
  
His eyes flew over the lines and he became more and more flustered per sentence. When he finished he sighed. "You guys don't have to do this, I really did mean it when I said I'd need the laughs."  
  
"We know, but we don't want to take advantage of you. We do have our Weasley pride you know. No just pick up that quill of yours and sign on that dotted line there."  
  
Knowing the two wouldn't leave him until he did Harry put his signature at the empty spot and handed the parchment back to them.  
  
"You are now officially a partner of WWW and every month your portion will be deposited in your vault, it's all in the contract you know. We'll have Lane, that's our bookkeeper's name, send you a rapport on what we're doing once a month as well."  
  
"Stop bothering him with the boring details George and get on with the more exciting stuff." Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Ah yes brother-mine, I was just getting there. We'll send you samples of our newest projects and if you ever have a good pranking idea, just let us know."  
  
Harry was a bit speechless but then he got an idea and grabbed The Marauder Chronicles. The twin's eyes widened as they saw the title but Harry didn't notice as he began to babble.  
  
"I have an idea, well it's not exactly mine but it is really amusing. It's in here somehow, now where is it, oh here I found it. See this is a prank I'd like to see for real."  
  
The twins started to read and they got this gleam in their eyes that usually told people to run for their lives. "This Harry, is brilliant. Where did you get this book, the Marauders are our heroes you know?"  
  
"Remus gave it to me." Harry said.  
  
"Lupin? What was he doing with the Marauder Chronicles?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Well he is a Marauder after all so why wouldn't he have it?" His grin turned into a laugh when the twins nearly started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Lupin's a Marauder. . . . of course he's Moony, because of the werewolf thing and all. Merlin, we had a Marauder as a Professor and we didn't even know Fred." George said to his brother.  
  
"Wait a minute, I have a revelation. . . Sirius! Sirius was a Marauder as well wasn't he, Padfoot right?" Then he abruptly closed his mouth, kicking himself for mentioning Harry's godfather.  
  
"It's all right Fred, you can still talk about him you know. And yes you're right, he was Padfoot. Actually my dad was Prongs."  
  
"Then who was Worm. . . oh, Pettigrew. Ron told us that Pettigrew was an animagus and a rat. I can't believe we were thick enough not to make the connection to the Marauders."  
  
"But the prank, do you think you could reproduce it in a large scale?" Harry asked.  
  
The twins looked at each other and nodded. "This will be a blast, could we borrow the book for a few months, we could learn a lot from our masters."  
  
"Sorry but no, this book is one of the few things I have from my dad so. . . " Harry trailed off and hoped they didn't catch his little lie. He didn't want to give away his secret.  
  
But the twins seemed to understand. "That's all right Harry, we'll just copy this page later. Now come on lunch is ready."  
  
"It's quiet in the house, where is everybody?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah mum went out with Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Grocery shopping I believe." A twin answered.  
  
The three made their way down and entered the kitchen. As soon as they saw Remus, who was the only one there at the moment, the twins fell on their knees before Remus.  
  
"Hail Master Moony. It is such an honor. . . " said Fred.  
  
". . . and a pleasure to be in the company of your brilliance." George continued.  
  
"Without the guidance of your masterpiece we would never have achieved our level of pranksters and for this we thank you." They ended together.  
  
Harry couldn't help it but he burst out in laughter, not only from the way the twins were acting but also from the look on Remus's face; utter shock.  
  
Fred and George got up and grinned widely and Remus laughed as well. "Now Master Moony, we have something to ask of you so if you would please follow us."  
  
Then they grabbed Remus and marched him upstairs. Harry shook his head as he witnessed this. "Poor Remus" he muttered "He doesn't know what he's in for."  
  
He grabbed a sandwich and went to his room again, head filled with an idea he had gotten from the twins when they said the word investment. He still had to go through his Gringotts parcel.  
  
The box Griphook had prepared for him was huge but when he opened it he saw it was very organized. The papers were all color-coded and Harry started at the beginning.  
  
When Remus came to check on him hours later he found Harry immersed in his papers and saw that he was scribbling things on a parchment as he read the paper.  
  
"What are you doing?" He finally asked. "I thought you finished your schoolwork already."  
  
"I did." Harry said and then he looked at Remus. "Did you know that I'm a partial owner of a broom-manufacturer, a butterbeer factory, a gold-mine and more things. As it turns out, I have a larger fortune than I once considered." He was quite flabbergasted about what he'd just found out.  
  
"Ah, the money business. This always managed to bring your father down you know, most of those investments were done by his father and he just left it like that. Why your sudden interest in investments?"  
  
"I just became one for WWW, Fred and George didn't want to take no for an answer. How did your meeting with them go? I wondered if they'd ever release you again.  
  
Remus playfully punched Harry's arm. "So it's all your fault they rounded on me, demanding to know every prank and secret."  
  
"It was that painful?"  
  
"Actually no. They just asked my permission for an invention they wanted to produce and I must say that it was very familiar. Do you have to say something for yourself Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Ehm, they asked me if I had any ideas and that was my favorite prank."  
  
Remus then winked at him. "I'm sure that Dobby will help you if you want to play that particular prank, I'm sure it'll be very amusing to see once again. Make sure Mr. Creevey takes a picture and owl it to me."  
  
"Are you telling me to create havoc Mr. Lupin?" Harry asked while he was grinning.  
  
"Why Mr. Potter, it seems I am doing just that." Remus answered and then the two started to plot a few pranks. Some that would be able to rival those of the twins.  
  
"Look out Hogwarts, the Marauder is on the prowl again." Harry said and instantly wished he hadn't since Remus's face fell. "What's wrong Remus?"  
  
Remus sighed. "Nothing, it's just I'm the only one left. The last Marauder."  
  
"No you're not. Fred and George are Marauders at heart and I'm a Marauder in training. And there are students who are trying to live up to the master- prankers. The Marauders may have left Hogwarts, but the Marauder spirit is still there."  
  
Then he was sprayed with icy water and when he looked up at Remus he saw that the man had a grin on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry did I get you wet?" he asked before spraying him with water from his wand once again.  
  
Harry dripped with water and he jumped at Remus. "I'm going to get you for that Remus, just you wait. Why can't I use magic yet? Aha!"  
  
He ran away and Remus followed him while he kept on hitting him with water. Then Harry grabbed a bucket that had been filled with water and dumped the content over Remus.  
  
The werewolf was now also dripping wet and he growled. "This means war." He said and he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Harry who caught it and hit Remus back.  
  
Soon the two were running through the house causing mayhem and making a mess until they finally ended up in the kitchen where Harry grabbed a bag of flour and threw it at Remus.  
  
He hit his target and Remus now had white hair and a pale face. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he saw his expression, but he the eggs flying in his direction to late and his shirt was now sticky.  
  
Just when Harry was about to reach for the Coca Cola (Hermione had brought it with her from the muggle world) Mrs. Weasley walked in with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks on her heels.  
  
For once in her life Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to say and she stood there gaping like a goldfish, which was quite amusing.  
  
Ginny started to giggle and Harry noticed that Tonks couldn't keep her eyes off of Remus. His shirt clung to his chest because it was wet and his hair was all spiked up from the flour.  
  
Remus must have noticed this as well because he started to back away. "Now Molly, before you explode, at least give me a chance to run."  
  
This set her off. "What were you doing, look at my kitchen!!! What a mess. . . " But Harry and Remus had fled from the kitchen and she was yelling at nothing but thin air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ooof, that chapter is out. I hope you guys liked it cause I may have rushed things a little. I think I'll have the departure for Hogwarts next chapter, this will get a little boring otherwise. Let me know what you guys thought about it ok. Leitheindel: Kittens are cute aren't they? You'll have to wait for Potector a few more days, I have a hard time thinking of adventures.  
  
Icedragon925: I'm not sure about the romance yet and I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't think Harry will get together with Ginny. JKR said so somewhere I think.  
  
Silvermoon12: Thanks for the compliment, I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Samantha: Aaaaah, I love the name Samantha, if I ever have a daughter I'm going to name her that!!! Now with my silliness aside, thanks for the review!  
  
Butterfly284z7: I hope you didn't have to wait too long and that you like this chapter.  
  
Kimmaree: oooh, Happy birthday, did you get lots of presents??? Happy you liked last chapter, hope you enjoyed this one as well.  
  
Yoshi-fan2003: You think so? Thanks!  
  
Laerwen: I did have fun writing but now I'm exhausted. I'm happy you liked last chapter and hope you will like this one as well.  
  
Aquitaineq: I'm happy you think Remus isn't out of character and that you like the bond between the two growing. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Wendy: I know this isn't great but I'm not perfect. Harry is acting as a kid cause he is one after all, but I hope you are seeing him maturing as the fic continues.  
  
Sharahzad: I hope it was just as interesting as you hoped it would be. Let me know what you thought about it.  
  
Arwen-evenstar2: Happy you liked it, I didn't want to put an OC in cause I wanted a challenge, happy you understand and like.  
  
Heather: I love ramblings ;) And I'm happy you liked my chapters. Percy apologizing to Harry??? I don't see tht happening anytime soon.  
  
Padfoot the mst king: Wow, thanks for the offer, I might take you up on it. I'll check the link later but I have to go to work like in 20 minutes so I have to hurry.  
  
Serpent of Light: Thanks, happy you liked it.  
  
B0B: I'm happy you liked it and I updated now, soon enough?  
  
Joe: Thanks for understanding and I kept writing so enjoy.  
  
Devonny Rose: Soon enough of an update for you???  
  
Porphyrophobic Grape: Thanks so much for the compliment, I really appreciate it.  
  
Kurbani: Thank you!!! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Mella deRanged: =D, (  
  
Athenakitty: Lots of questions, for the answers you'll just have to wait. ;) Sorry. 


	6. Fun? Really?

Well, here I am again. I know it's been a long, long time since I updated this fic but to be honest I abandoned it cause I have another fic up and keeping up with two fics was just impossible for me. But seeing that I have the biggest writer's block on Protector and I cleaned out my computer I found the draft I made for this chapter and decided to restart it. Now I hope to keep it alive for now and I hope I can do as good a job as your reviews let me believe I was doing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine but all Rowling's work, she is the queen of imagination next to Tolkien, who is in my opinion the King

Harry and Remus were still hiding out days later, avoiding Mrs. Weasley as much as possible. The two left Grimmauld Place early and stayed out most of the day, which managed to piss off Mrs. Weasley even more, but since Moody actually approved the plans and Dumbledore said nothing to stop the outings, she could do nothing.  
  
Not that Harry was complaining off course, he was having the time of his life. Remus had taken him shopping in muggle London, finally he had clothes that fit him. Harry of course paid for these things himself after he had changed a great amount of galleons in pounds.  
  
Somehow Tonks had ended up going with them and Harry had to admit that, even though Remus was getting a bit irritated about her more and more obvious crush on him, Tonks had a good taste when it came to clothes.  
  
She just kept picking out outfits for him and handed them over as he was in the changing room. Harry felt as if he had tried on every piece of clothing there was.  
  
Also, with Tonks having a muggle for a father she knew the works for shopping and she knew the way in London, whereas Remus was pretty lost since he usually avoided the big city.  
  
Harry and Tonks had ganged up to get Remus to try some clothes on as well and seeing how good they looked on him Tonks blushed and Harry grinned and bought them for him.  
  
Throwing aside all Remus's objections of course. The werewolf was not happy with Harry paying for him but when Harry angrily told him it was not charity and to just accept the bloody gifts he decided to let it be.  
  
The rest of the day Harry just enjoyed the day as he watched Remus and Tonks squabble over where to go for lunch with Tonks aiming for McDonalds and Remus wanting to go somewhere more quiet. In the end Tonks won and she enjoyed her Happy Meal very much whilst playing with her toy.  
  
Harry didn't spend a whole lot of money taking in account he bought a whole wardrobe. He had fitting jeans and shirts, slacks and sweaters, a black leather jacket that he had fallen in love with and also new shoes.  
  
Once they came to their room both Remus and Harry fell on their bed, closed their eyes and groaned as they recalled the day.  
  
"That is the last time I'm taking Tonks along to go shopping." Remus said tiredly.  
  
Harry chuckled. "It wasn't that bad, she was very helpful to me. Besides, even though she's an auror she's still a woman. Every woman loves to shop, even Hermione loves to shop even though she tries to hide it."  
  
"Does she now?" Remus asked but Harry could hear that the man was almost asleep already and decided to do just the same.  
  
The next day Tonks had barged in very early startling both Remus and Harry awake and told them to get changed and do it quickly. Seeing as she wouldn't tell why the two just shrugged and followed her orders.  
  
A week after Harry still couldn't believe where she had taken them. Somehow she had gotten Moody to give his approval to take Harry to an amusement park as long as Kingsley went along as well. They took a portkey to get there, though they landed in an alley not far from the park.  
  
Kingsley proved to be useful when he caught Harry as the younger man lurched forwards as they landed and nearly hit the brick wall.  
  
Though Harry didn't know the male auror very well they got along fine and the two talked a lot that day about what it was like to be an auror and what Harry would have to do to get accepted into the program.  
  
Of course Harry enjoyed this very much but he didn't enjoy it nearly as much as he enjoyed the roller coasters. He loved the speed and the loops and he dragged his escorts on them as often as he could.  
  
Now Kingsley went a few times and Tonks couldn't get enough of them either, but Remus didn't like them at all, him not being a big fan of heights.  
  
He only went with Harry once while Tonks and Kingsley were in the cart behind them and while Tonks screamed in delight and Harry and Kingsley whooped at the experience, Remus was quiet and had his eyes squeezed tight.  
  
Once the ride ended the poor man had to be helped out of the cart and he wobbled a bit before he found his balance again. Seeing how he had turned deathly pale the quartet sat down at some sort of bar and drank some soda.  
  
Tonks had disappeared for a while and when she had returned she showed them the picture that was taken and they all had a great laugh at Remus's terrified expression. Even Remus laughed after a while, admitting it was funny once he got over the shock.  
  
They stayed at the park until it was closing time and they went on all the rides at least once and Harry bought the four of them a silly T-shirt with the words 'I survived the Python' on the front. Python being the name of the roller coaster Remus had gone on as well.  
  
When they returned to Grimmauld Place it had been very late and after thanking Tonks for her great idea and Kingsley for coming with them Harry went to sleep, leaving Remus to talk to the two aurors.  
  
The following morning Tonks showed all the photos she had made at breakfast, photos Harry didn't even know she had taken in the first place. Looking at his face Harry could see Remus had no idea either and as they watched photo after photo they were baffled.  
  
"When did you take all these?" Harry asked.  
  
Tonks grinned impishly and turned her pink hair blue before she answered. "Wouldn't you like to know that Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry grinned and studied them more closely. "They're really good by the way."  
  
"Well my dad's a photographer and he taught me how to take photographs when I was really young so it's always been a passion of mine. Especially when I have something nice to take photos of."  
  
She grabbed the stack from Remus and flipped through them quickly until she reached the one she was looking for. "This is my favorite."  
  
It was a picture of Remus and Harry together. They were laughing at something and Remus had slung an arm over Harry's shoulder while Harry seemed to try to poke Remus in the stomach.  
  
Harry looked at it for a while and then grinned widely. "Can I keep this one?"  
  
"These may be muggle photos Harry but I'm still a witch. I already duplicated them for you and put them in your room before coming down."  
  
"Thanks Tonks." Harry said and he nearly ran upstairs to look at them but once he reached the staircase he turned back to the kitchen and hugged her tightly. "You're the best." He said and he even went as far as kissing her on the cheek, shocking not only Tonks but also himself, before he ran off again, happy there had been nobody in the kitchen besides Remus.  
  
She sat down on the chair and smiled. "He's a great kid isn't he?"  
  
"Yes he is." Remus answered her rhetorical question. "He just needs to get out of here for a while, even though Molly doesn't like it. Speaking of her, where is she? I expected to be here already and tear my head off for taking Harry out once again."  
  
Tonks chuckled. "Well Kingsley told me she exploded when we went shopping but since Moody backed us up there's nothing she can do. And seeing as how I talked to Moody and asked him for a week off to take Harry out every day and he agreed she has no say."  
  
"Moody agreed to let Harry go out in public? Remus asked astonished.  
  
"Well it took some persuading but even old Mad Eye could tell that Harry's stressed out and in need of some fun, with the prophecy and all. Besides who can resist this face?" and she pulled out a puppy dog look that Sirius would have been jealous of. Pouting lips and sad eyes.  
  
Remus threw his head backwards and laughed. "So where are we going today oh mistress of persuasion?"  
  
"Well I was thinking of the zoo, I always loved going there and I even managed to buy this muggle car so we can get there. I always wanted a car and I persuaded Charlie to come along with us."  
  
"Talking about me Nymphie?" a voice behind them asked and turning around they saw Charlie standing behind them.  
  
Tonks grinned. "Wotcher Charlie, wait here I'll go get Harry and we'll be off." She quickly ran up the stairs and a minute later Harry appeared demanding to know where she was taking him.  
  
"It's a surprise Harry, come on guys we're leaving." She led them to her car, which was shiny and red, and after they had gotten in she raced off with such a speed that Harry had to cling to the door not to fall over.  
  
From the front Harry heard a familiar voice comment on her driving. "Not to complain but don't you think it would be smarter to slow down a little Nymphie? I mean the zoo will still be there in an hour."  
  
"Charlie!" Tonks exclaimed as she screeched around a corner. "I can't believe you ruined my surprise, now Harry knows where we're going."  
  
Now Remus mingled in the discussion as well. "I think Charlie has a point Tonks, slow down and we'll arrive safely and without trouble from the muggle police."  
  
But Tonks wasn't listening to Remus's voice of reason and continued to bicker with Charlie about ruining the surprise and somehow Remus got pulled into it as well.  
  
Harry just watched as if it were a Quidditch match after recovering from the shock that Charlie was there and that he was calling Tonks 'Nymphie'.  
  
He smiled at the thought of going to the zoo. He hadn't been to one ever since that first and only time with the Dursleys.  
  
Thinking of them made him frown a little but when he heard Tonks yell at an old lady in a car to stop driving like an old hag, he burst out in laughter shutting the three other occupants in the car up.  
  
No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop laughing and he didn't notice the flash as a picture was taken of him. Once he managed to control himself a little he just looked at Tonks and chuckled.  
  
"Tonks don't take this the wrong way, but you're nuts."  
  
She shrieked in mock outrage and tried to swat him but Harry leaned back far enough to stay out of her reach. "Me nuts, is that the thanks I get for getting you out of the house?"  
  
"You didn't let me finish. . . Nymphadora." Now she growled under her breath. "What I'm trying to say is that you're nuts, but I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Then Charlie butted in. "See Nymph, I'm not the only one who thinks you're nuts Harry agrees with me, don't you?"  
  
"You two know each other?" Harry asked, not answering Charlie's question.  
  
The redhead grinned. "Went to Hogwarts with the nut over here, we had loads of fun didn't we Nymph?"  
  
"Oh yes, loads of fun. Detentions, Quidditch, detention, hexing Slytherins, detention, kicking Mrs. Norris and did I mention the detentions. Hey I made a rhyme."  
  
Remus got a dreamy look on his face. "Ah, kicking Mrs. Norris, that brings back fond memories, how I hate that cat."  
  
"Everybody hates Mrs. Norris." Charlie commented, after a second he corrected himself. "Except for Filch that is."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Well Filch is completely insane, so of course he loves that blasted cat. I mean, he adored Umbridge, that toad."  
  
"Fred and George filled us in about her." Charlie said. "Ron had a few choice words as well but mum didn't exactly appreciate the language."  
  
"Aren't you angry with me?" Harry asked. "I mean I did shout at your mum and Ron and I don't exactly get along either anymore."  
  
It was quiet for a moment as if Charlie was trying to find the correct words, which was what he was probably doing anyway.  
  
"Mum's. . . well she's mum. Highly protective, highly explosive and incredibly overbearing. I mean I'm 23 years old and she still tries to control my life. Bill is 25 and she still wants to cut his hair and get rid of his fang. We've all blown up at her for one thing or another, though Bill has had it harder then the rest of us. What I'm trying to say Harry is that I know my mum and I also know she's trying hard to take care of you, but she's overdoing it."  
  
Harry nodded. "I really like your mum but compared to the Dursleys she's. . ." he didn't finish his sentence cause he couldn't come up with a good comparison and frowned, like always as he thought of his 'family'.  
  
Seeing his mood shift Tonks changed the subject. "Anyway, Molly's having a rough few weeks. She had a row with Remus, a row with Harry, a row with Harry and Remus and now she's had a row with Moody."  
  
"Pity I wasn't around to see that one." Charlie commented.  
  
"Oh it was bloody hilarious Molly was cooking at the time and she was waving her pan around and then Mad Eye went all, well mad eyed for a lack of words. His eye went spinning all around and he was waving his wand in her face yelling that constant vigilance was being upheld in your outings."  
  
Remus snorted and Harry laughed along with Tonks and Charlie at the mental picture that was presented for them.  
  
Finally they reached the zoo and as they got out of the car Harry started to feel excited. When he came to Grimmauld Place he never expected it to turn out like this. What he didn't know was that Remus had all but threatened Dumbledore to let them out for a while or Harry would explode from the pressure and anger.  
  
The day was a lot like the one before, well without the exhilarating rides. Just four people having fun whilst doing sometimes childish things.  
  
Like Charlie managed to persuade Harry and Tonks that they just had to go up in the 'Jungle Gym' before they even went to see the animals. This 'Gym' consisted out of huge nets that were tied together and lead up to a slide. It was a fairly high climb and somehow Tonks managed to get her foot stuck in the net four times. By the time she had reached the top Harry and Charlie had gone up and went down the slide twice already.  
  
Remus, being the adult at that moment, took pictures of them all mucking around without them knowing, thinking it a great revenge for being photographed without his knowledge the day before.  
  
Once the three had finally decided that it was time to look at some animals they went on their way and looked at every animal they encountered.  
  
While Charlie was complaining about the lions and tigers being so tame, the giraffes entranced Tonks. "Did you see those eyelashes, they're so thick and long. Do you know how many women would kill for lashes like that?"  
  
However it was with the wolves that they had a special encounter. The wolves had a large area for themselves with lots of trees and hiding places so it wasn't often to see them walking around.  
  
As Tonks, Charlie and Harry were staring to catch a glimpse of any wolf Remus just leaned against the fence and watched them with a smile.  
  
Suddenly he felt someone observing him and looked into the wolves' territory and stood face to face with the alpha male of the pack. It was black with silvery gray highlights on his back and piercingly blue eyes.  
  
Tonks gasped as she noticed this and pointed it out to the other two. Not breaking eye contact with the male wolf Remus felt Moony's instinct take over a little.  
  
The tension between the two male wolves, even though Remus was in human form, was reaching an all-time high when suddenly Remus's amber eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
Then the alpha male broke from the stare and lowered his head as he acknowledged Remus as his superior. The wolf let out a small howl and the rest of the pack started to appear as well.  
  
"This I have to photograph." Tonks murmured and as she took the pictures Harry got closer to the fence fascinated by the wolves.  
  
Beside the alpha there were eight adult wolves, varying from the colors black, brown and gray, and also there were three cubs running around.  
  
One of the cubs came very close to where Harry was standing and looked him straight in the eye. It then let out a high bark as it chased around his own tail for a few circles, making Harry laugh. Hearing him laugh the cub jumped up and ran off before it stopped to look back at Harry.  
  
"It's a challenge Harry." Remus explained. "He wants you to race with him."  
  
"A challenge?"  
  
Chuckling Remus nodded. "Just run close next to the gates and see if you can keep up with the cub, he seems to like you."  
  
Thinking why not Harry took off after the cub, who had started to run again. For a creature as small as the cub, Harry found out it could run very fast. As they reached the end of the gate the cub doubled back and Harry sprinted after it, determent not to loose too badly.  
  
He reached Remus only four seconds after the cub did and growled in mock anger as it seemed to do a victory dance, jumping up and down. "Very well you won. Happy now? It's no wonder you won, you have four legs and I only have two."  
  
This made his three companions three companions laugh and when Harry looked at the other wolves he swore he could see an amused glint in their eyes.  
  
Harry raced the cub one more time, with the same result, when Remus finally decided it was time to go before they attracted the attention of the muggles. Because it was still early there were few people in the park.  
  
As they started to walk away from the wolf territory the alpha started to howl, making them look back as the other wolves started to howl as well.  
  
"It's like they're saying goodbye." Charlie said in awe. "I've never seen anything like that."  
  
Remus nodded but before he answered he looked around to see if there weren't any muggles around. "They could smell the wolf in me and the alpha felt threatened. When he accepted me as his better the rest of his pack was comfortable enough to appear."  
  
"Well I sure won't forget that in a long time." Charlie commented.  
  
Then Tonks grinned and pointed out a building. "There's the reptile house, lets go there next it's always warm in there."  
  
Harry squirmed a little and she noticed. "Something wrong Harry?"  
  
"Well, last time I went into the reptile house I kind of set a snake free from his cage. Let's just say I do not have a good track-record in there."  
  
"How did you do that?" Remus asked.  
  
"I was talking to a boa constrictor and then it winked at me and then Dudley pushed me out of the way to have a better look when suddenly the glass disappeared and the boa slithered out and thanked me for setting it free."  
  
He rolled his eyes as he remembered the incident. "Uncle Vernon was so angry I thought he was going to explode. I wasn't allowed to leave my cupboard for weeks after that incident. That was when my Hogwarts letters started to arrive."  
  
"What?!?!" Three voices cried out as one and Harry looked at them oddly.  
  
Tonks was the first to recover and asked what they were meaning. "What do you mean with cupboard?"  
  
"You know the cupboard under the stairs where the Dursleys usually lock up my trunk."  
  
"What Nymph meant to ask was what did you mean with not being allowed to get out of the cupboard, you slept there?" Charlie asked a disbelieving tone in his voice.  
  
Harry started to feel uncomfortable and avoided their eyes, realizing what he had said. "Only until I got my Hogwarts letter then I moved in the room I now have." Noticing the stares he was receiving he glanced away.  
  
"Did you tell anyone?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ron and Hermione know.'  
  
Sighing impatiently Remus rubbed his hand through his hair. "You didn't tell an adult, someone who would have been able to help you?"  
  
"It wouldn't have made any difference. The people in Little Whinging wouldn't have believed me and by the time I went to Hogwarts I had a room. Besides I didn't want any pity, still don't want any."  
  
Remus seemed hesitant to ask but he did eventually. "Didn't you tell Paddy?"  
  
"What and make him feel even more guilty? Sirius had enough on his plate already and when I did see or hear from him there was always trouble about. Wormtail, the Tournament and Grimmauld Place were all more important then issues in the past. Besides I had a great time threatening the Dursleys with Sirius. They were so afraid he'd show up and turn them into toads or something."  
  
"Padfoot never did like toads, he was more of bug man." Remus said absentmindedly as he absorbed the information he had just been given. Tonks and Charlie seemed to be in the same state.  
  
"Look." Harry said. "It's happened, it's over can we get over it. Oh and Charlie please don't tell your mum, I don't know if Ron ever did but just don't ok?"  
  
Charlie nodded. "Yeah sure Harry, no problem."  
  
"Well shall we go to the reptile house then?" Tonks asked. "Though no setting snakes loose Harry, I prefer them locked inside if you don't mind."  
  
Harry laughed. "I don't know Tonks, I mean that boa constrictor was pretty friendly." He then linked his arm through hers and the two ran towards the reptile house leaving Charlie and Remus in the dust.  
  
"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Makes you wonder what?" Remus replied.  
  
"What else he hasn't told the adults about his life. I mean I know about the Basilisk cause Ginny told me, but she made me swear not to tell anyone. I know nothing about his first year except for the fact that Ron beat McGonagall's chess set and that they saved the Philosopher's Stone, he handled the Tournament basically on his own with almost the entire school against him. Now with Sirius gone and this prophecy hanging over his head. . . "  
  
"It's not easy on him. He pulls a brave face in front of everybody but I can tell he's scared." Remus said. "Though if he ever heard me say that he'd kill me."  
  
Charlie chuckled at that. "He's tough and now he has you to fall back on as well. He'll manage somehow."  
  
They started to walk to the reptile house when Remus stopped Charlie and looked the younger man in the eye.  
  
"Charlie, thanks for coming along. Harry really needed this."  
  
The redhead shrugged. "It's no bother really, I love animals and well, Nymph has a pretty good puppy dog face so I was easily persuaded. Besides, I like Harry, almost like another brother really."  
  
Once they reached the reptile house they found Tonks and Harry easily, the auror sticking out with her long blue hair. They were laughing loudly and jumped when Remus spoke.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Tonks twirled around hand on her wand before she recognized who it was and when she did she hit Remus in the arm, she hit him hard.  
  
"Would you not do that! Merlin you scared the living daylight out of me."  
  
"Sorry." Remus said unconvincingly. "Now what was so funny, beside the look on your face when I startled you?"  
  
"Hardy-har-har." Tonks grumbled. "Harry was just telling me what these two snakes were saying, I never realized snakes had a sense of humor."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Remus questioned her. "Snakes have sense of humor?"  
  
"Uh-huh." She nodded vigorously. "These two here were commenting on the. . . "she now lowered her voice, "annoying muggle that was just here. He apparently kept tapping on the window to make him move so when they jumped towards the glass he squealed in fright and ran off."  
  
Seeing Remus raise his eyebrow even further and Charlie shaking his head at her she shrugged. "You two have no sense of humor. Come on Harry lets see what that python over there is saying."  
  
Dragging the teen along she only stopped once they reached the large snake. It reminded Harry a bit of the boa constrictor and he got a small smile on his face as he watched.  
  
"Well this one is saying how this weird girl just came around."  
  
Tonks seemed interested. "Really now, what was so weird about her."  
  
"Apparently she had vibrant blue hair and wouldn't stop asking her friend to tell her what the snakes were telling him."  
  
She giggled at first until what he said was processed. "Hey, get back here you brat." Tonks yelled as she noticed Harry running away. "Making fun of me is not nice."  
  
Harry managed to escape her grudge and once they'd seen the entire zoo the four returned to Tonks' car. Remus tried to persuade her to let him drive but she would hear nothing of it.  
  
So as they drove off it was once again at a neck-breaking-speed. "So Harry." Tonks asked as she performed a dangerous passing maneuver on the car in front of her. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
"You're telling me we're going out again?" Harry countered incredulously. "Not that I mind of course, I love getting out of there."  
  
Remus answered his question. "We can go out this week so you have next week for preparing for school and then it's off to Hogwarts with you once again."  
  
Taking this in consideration Harry thought really hard, but came up with nothing. As he said so Tonks just shrugged and said she'd think of a surprise.  
  
"Can I come Nymph?" Charlie asked. "I've got another week of vacation and mum's in a bad mood, dad, Bill and the twins are working and Ron and Ginny are doing last minute homework. It's boring."  
  
"Sure the more the merrier right Remus?" Tonks said and suddenly she softly swore. "I'm almost out of gas, do any of you see a gas station? Ah never mind there's one, hang on I'll have to turn here."  
  
As she skidded next to a pump she jumped out. "Right I'll fill her up, Harry will you get us some goodies? I'll be in later to pay."  
  
"Sure." Harry said. "What do you two want?" He asked the two men left in the car. Once he had taken their order he went into the station where he grabbed the asked drinks and headed to the junk-food aisle.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw movement and tensed up, but when he was able to take a better look he saw it was just a girl so relaxed again.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him so he gave a short grin in return as he hurried to get the snacks, the look in the girl's eyes was making him uncomfortable.  
  
Where are you Tonks? Harry thought desperately as the girl approached him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Tiffany, you come here often?" The girl asked in an airy voice which, horror over horror, reminded Harry of Professor Trelawney.  
  
"No, just passing through. The car ran out of gas." Harry said.  
  
Tiffany giggled as if he had made the world's best joke and Harry stopped himself from asking the girl if she were on any medication.  
  
"Now it's not fair is it? I gave you my name but you never told me yours. Care to correct that stranger?" She fluttered her eyelashes in a way Harry had seen Parvati do once when she was trying to get a seventh year to ask her out.  
  
Not wanting to give her his real name Harry blurted out the first name he could think of. "James, my name's James."  
  
"James." Tiffany stretched his name out as she said it. "Very classy, I like it. So what are you doing tonight?"  
  
Huh? Harry was confused.  
  
Disregarding his silence Tiffany kept talking. "Cause there's this really nice party at my friend Carry's house and I thought you might like to come with me. Her brother Orlando, you know like Orlando Bloom from Lord of the Rings, he is so cute in that movie and in Pirates he's even hotter, but as I was saying Orlando is bringing the good stuff, you know beer, vodka and he promised to get some tequila as well. So you coming James, it'll be fun."  
  
Tiffany had Harry pinned with her eyes as he tried to come up with and excuse, coming up with none of course.  
  
"There you are, I was looking all over for you." A voice sounded from his left.  
  
Never before had Harry been so happy to see Tonks as that exact moment. He smiled a little as Tonks grabbed his arm and led him to the register so they could pay as she kept on talking.  
  
"What took you so long, I thought you were only getting us some drinks and candy and did you get me some Skittles? Yes? Good boy, now come on or mum will kill us if we're not home before dinner."  
  
They paid and got in the car quickly where Tonks burst out in laughter while Harry just sank back in his seat until he sat up abruptly as he watched none other then Tiffany exit the store and seemingly walk in their direction.  
  
"Tonks stop laughing and start the car, come on." Tiffany got closer and closer. "Go, go, go, go, go!!!"  
  
He sighed in relief as Tonks turned the key in the ignition and drove out of sight of the gas station. He turned red when he saw the inquisitive looks on both Remus and Charlie on one side, and Tonks still wiping tears of laughter on the other side.  
  
"What happened in there?" Charlie finally asked, seeing as he got no explanation.  
  
Tonks giggled again. "Casanova over here was having a little lady trouble, weren't you. . . James?"  
  
"You heard all that and didn't rescue me sooner?" Harry exclaimed. "Some friend you are. Here I was, cornered by a girl that looked like she was covered in all the make-up found in the world and had a voice like Trelawney and you left me to fend for myself?"  
  
"All that make-up did give her pretty lashes, you couldn't have missed those with the way she fluttered them." Tonks joked.  
  
Harry stayed quiet as Tonks now replayed the meeting for Remus and Charlie, who were by now howling with laughter.  
  
This is how they arrived back at Grimmauld Place. Remus and Charlie were still in stitches, Tonks was still giggling and Harry was flushing red every now and again when either of them made a comment.  
  
They bumped into Hermione first and she raised her eyebrow. "Had fun?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione thank Merlin." Harry gasped as he grabbed her arm and started to lead her upstairs to his room to talk. "Someone sane at last. Those three have gone NUTS on our way back."  
  
"Hey!" he heard Tonks yell but then she started to giggle again. So Harry closed the door behind him and dropped on his bed.  
  
His best friend had her arms crossed and had the 'you-better-give-me-an- explanation-quick' look on her face. "Harry where have you been, I haven't see you in days."  
  
Lighting up Harry started to tell her all about the past three days, showing her his new clothes and the photos Tonks had made the day before.  
  
He didn't notice it but Harry seemed to light up as he told all his adventures and smiled in a way that Hermione hadn't seen him do in a very long time.  
  
"So basically you had a great time and are going to so more fun stuff for a few more days. I'm happy for you Harry, it's been dreadful here the past few days. Mrs. Weasley is making us clean again and Ginny is doing her homework. And don't get me started on Ron, he's been in a terrible mood all week and. . . oh Harry I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up."  
  
"It's all right, it's not your fault Ron's acting like a git is it?" Harry sighed. "It's like the Tri Wizard Tournament all over again. And you're caught in the middle once again. I am sorry for that Hermione."  
  
She shrugged and sank in the chair that was standing between the two beds in the room. "It's not like it's the first time that I'm dealing with an irate Ron before, but I do wish he would stop feeling so envious of you. You never asked for any of this and he's getting upset over it."  
  
Feeling himself get a little angry with Ron's behavior again Harry decided to change the subject as an idea popped in his head.  
  
"What if I ask Remus if you can come along tomorrow to wherever we're going now? I bet he wouldn't mind and Tonks apparently has a puppy dog face that will win Moody over."  
  
Hermione's face lit up. "Really you think I'd be allowed to come?"  
  
"If not I'm not going anywhere either, I need your help with the DA this year. So I need you to be sane, besides I definitely will need you with Potions. "  
  
This got her attention. "DA? You want me to help you? I thought you were going to do it on your own like last year. I mean I helped set it up and charmed the parchment and coins but. . . "  
  
Harry once again clapped his hand over her mouth to make her stop talking. "We'll be mainly working on the Patronus and since you can already perform it perfectly I thought you could deal with those who can't yet. That way I can teach those who aren't able to produce a Patronus other defensive spells."  
  
"Of course I'll help you, I did kind of pushed you into starting it anyway."  
  
"Kind of pushed? Hermione you invited over 20 people and told then I would teach them, that's more then kind of pushing but it all turned all right."  
  
Then Hedwig suddenly flew in and dropped a letter in Harry's hand. He quickly read it and then handed it to Hermione so she could read it.  
  
"So Ernie will tell the Hufflepuffs?" she asked after she'd read the letter.  
  
Harry nodded but was thoughtful. "Yes but did you read the part in which he mentioned that more people wanted to join? Terry wrote me as well about people asking him if they could join. He told me even Roger Davies, who's Head Boy this year, owled him to ask."  
  
"That's good right, more people wanting to join. Isn't it?"  
  
"Won't it get too crowded?" Harry questioned. "I mean I don't know about how many more people we're talking about and you'll be having a day putting that Protean charm on the coins."  
  
Hermione sighed. "You'll do fine Harry and if you're worried about giving me extra work I'll just teach you the Protean charm so you can help me make them for the new members."  
  
"But that's a NEWT level spell, I can't do that."  
  
Once again Hermione sighed. "Most thirteen-year-olds aren't able to learn a Patronus but you can do that can't you? And now with the O for potions you managed to get and your other OWL results you proved that if you apply yourself you can do so well. You'll be able to do the charm I promise you."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks 'Mione, you really are the best friend a guy could ask for. Better then Ron even and after everything that happened last year with me blowing up at you I'm not sure I deserve that actually."  
  
Hermione jumped up and put her hands on her hips. "Harry Potter I don't know where you got that silly idea but let me tell you how wrong you are. You are a great friend and sure we had our fights but that's what friends do they fight and make up. Besides, how many people would stick their wand up a trolls nose to save my life?"  
  
The two laughed at that and Harry gave Hermione a hug, which she returned even though she was surprised. They pulled back when Harry's stomach rumbled loudly.  
  
"Hungry?" Hermione asked but when his stomach rumbled again he didn't even bother to answer and the two ran down the stairs towards the kitchen when Harry bumped into Ron.  
  
He held out his hand to pull him back up. "Sorry Ron, didn't see you there." But Ron knocked his hand out of the way and pushed Harry aside without saying a word before he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Ignore him." Hermione said.  
  
Harry then smiled, he was through with running off in anger because of Ron. "You know Hermione? I think I will."  
  
In the mood for doing something silly he offered his arm to her. "My dear lady, would you give me the pleasure of accompanying you to the dining table?"  
  
"Why good sir." Hermione answered giggling only a little. "I thought you'd never ask." Linking her arm through his the two marched into the kitchen laughing at their own act.  
  
Ignoring Ron's glare Harry grabbed the chair next to Fred and started to devour his meal as soon as it was set in front of them.  
  
When he was finished he looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Could I have some more Mrs. Weasley, this spaghetti is really good."  
  
A huge smile broke out on the redheaded woman. "Why of course, all you have to do is ask. You know that Harry." And she piled his plate full again.  
  
Dinner was over and people were starting to leave when an enraged scream seemed to come from the dungeons that made those that remained look up.  
  
"REMUS LUPIN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY CAMERA?!?!?"  
  
Chuckling Remus grabbed his cup of tea, pretending to be innocent. His eyes betrayed him however as they were twinkling brightly.  
  
Tonks stormed into the room, a blush on her face, waving her arm around as the other clutched a thick stack of pictures.  
  
"Hello Nymphadora." Remus greeted calmly. "Would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
Bristling she answered. "First of all it's Tonks, TONKS not that dratted name you keep calling me even though I know you know I hate it. Second, when did you take these pictures? Huh?"  
  
"Ooh, photos." Charlie crowed. "Let me see Nymph." He tried to snatch them from her but she kept them out of her reach.  
  
"Not until Remus over here explains himself."  
  
Seeing her wave her arms again Harry managed to grab the photos and he ran out of her reach as she tried to catch him.  
  
They ran three laps around the table until Tonks stumbled over one of its legs. This gave Harry time to look at the photos and he started to chuckle when he saw what had gotten Tonks so upset.  
  
"Getting revenge?" he casually asked Remus and the older man nodded.  
  
"Since she saw it fit to make pictures without us knowing I thought it only fair to return the favor she placed on us."  
  
Charlie was by then all but leaning on Harry to take a look as well. "Hey, that's when we climbed those nets in the 'Jungle Gym'. Come on Nymph, these aren't that embarrassing. You got stuck in the net so what, I happen to own a photo of that incident back in fourth year when you. . . "  
  
"Say another word Charles and I might just tell your mum what you really did to earn that detention in our sixth year. Remember, that was the year you. . . "  
  
She stopped before she said any more but the message seemed to come over clearly as Charlie turned white, red and very quiet.  
  
Hermione broke the tension that seemed to build between the two. "Let me see, Harry told me about today but Tonks makes such nice pictures."  
  
"I would like to see if those pictures I took look like as well." Said Remus. "But I think it'd be smarter to see them in the living room, much more comfortable you know."  
  
So the small group consisting out of Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and the Weasley's sat down in the comfortable and now clean couches.  
  
Remus took the big comfortable chair, but it got a lot less comfortable once Harry managed to worm himself in the chair as well.  
  
"What?" the teen asked when Remus looked at him strangely. "I want to see the pictures first before I hand them out. That way I can hide all the embarrassing ones."  
  
Charlie came to sit on the arm of the chair, making everyone laugh with his exclamation of if Harry could do that so could he.  
  
The pictures, like the ones of the day before, were fantastic. Taken on the most unexpected moments, showing the people in them as they acted naturally instead of smiling forcedly.  
  
Of course stories accompanied the pictures and soon the living room was filled with laughter. No one noticed Ron slipping out of the room with a scowl on his face.  
  
When the clock on the wall struck 1, Mrs. Weasley jumped up. "Oh dear, look a the time. Come on children up you go."  
  
Not really complaining they went upstairs, leaving the adults alone. Although some of them went to bed as well. Harry said goodnight to Ginny and Hermione and let himself fall onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Downstairs Molly Weasley picked up one particular photo up and stared at it again. "He looks so happy in these." She sighed and then turned to Remus.  
  
"I apologize Remus, for what I said and the way I acted lately. It's just I've been so worried about him and he really feels like he's one of mine."  
  
Giving her a kind smile Remus answered. "I happen to know for a fact that Harry thinks of you as family as well Molly but coddling won't help him. He's sixteen years old and has a load on his shoulders most adults don't have."  
  
"But he's just a boy." She protested weakly. "He shouldn't have to deal with all this war yet."  
  
"No he shouldn't, but you have to accept that he has to."  
  
Molly Weasley sighed deeply and wiped away a tear as she observed the photo again. It was a picture of Charlie and Harry where the redhead had jumped on the boy's back so that he was now being carried.  
  
"Here Molly." Tonks said quietly as she duplicated the photo. "Now you have your own copy." She then yawned. "I'm going up as well."  
  
"So where are we going tomorrow?" Remus asked. "Because we just are going to have an addition to our number."  
  
Seeing her confused Remus explained. "Harry offered Hermione to come along, I heard them talking when I went to collect them for dinner."  
  
"But you came back without them."  
  
"They were discussing some important things, or I'd better say Hermione was scolding Harry for thinking so negatively about himself. It was amusing really."  
  
Tonks shrugged. "I was planning to go to a forest or the beach or something and one more can fit in my car so that's no problem. You coming again right Charlie?"  
  
But neither Charlie nor Remus were paying attention to her anymore. They both had the same horrific thought. Not the car again!!!  
  
The rest of the outing week was filled with fun and laughter. Harry went to the forest where they took a long walk that had to be stopped when Hermione stumbled upon some kind of fungus that was a rare potions ingredient.  
  
Another time Tonks managed to drag Harry with her to the beach, just the two of them. But since it was so crowded and hot even for her, they escaped to this pavilion where they just sat the entire day watching people and sipping cold drinks under a large parasol that blocked the blazing sun.  
  
Harry found out a lot about Tonks that day, besides the fact that she was a really cool auror. She told him about some of her and Charlie's more extravagant adventures, but also about her auror-training and how it was so hard now and again because of her clumsiness.  
  
She also let it slip that who the people would be who were going to teach him the lessons that Dumbledore had mentioned before he was allowed to enter the order.  
  
"Mad-Eye and Kingsley will work on your dueling with you, I'll make an appearance every now and again as well, but it'll be mostly those two. Now I, I will help you with some very advanced transfiguration, it is my best subject after all. Remus will do charms and Snape will handle your Occlumency."  
  
After hearing all this Harry raised his eyebrows. "And when will I have these lessons? I mean I still have Quidditch training, or so I hope, and the DA. It'll be a tight schedule."  
  
"We'll be doing them in the evenings after dinner mostly and in the weekend as well. You brought it on yourself really. You could've been lounging around but no you had to be an adult and take on responsibilities."  
  
He knew she was teasing but still Harry frowned as he thought about her words. "Do you really think that Tonks? Should I just forget about it just because I'm not of age yet? Should I let Voldemort get the upper hand?"  
  
Tonks shuddered at the name though she tried to suppress it. "I don't know Harry, I have no idea what I would do. I think no-one knows, not even Dumbledore. You'll just have to figure it out on your own."  
  
Then she scrunched up her face. "That was my responsible adult side for the day, so one more day Harry. What do you want to do?"  
  
"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ooh, you're making me all curious now. Fine I swear that I won't tell as soul, come on tell me!" She was bouncing in her seat.  
  
Harry grinned as he thought about he was going to ask. "I was combing out the attic a few days ago, you know to keep Buckbeak some company. That guy has it worse then any of us."  
  
"Yes poor Buckbeak, now get to the good stuff."  
  
"I was just browsing through the attic when I found something I really want to have with me at Hogwarts cause it used to be Sirius's."  
  
A fond smile came on Tonks's face when she heard her favorite cousin's name. "What is it and what has it to do with tomorrow?"  
  
"I found his bike Tonks, his flying motorcycle. It's a bit banged up and rusty but it should work fine once it's fixed up. I found the spells he used to make it and he also wrote about how he worked on it the muggle way. It just sounded so very cool."  
  
"I remember that bike." She whispered. "I was still very little, 5 or 6 at the time, when Siri took me flying on it one day. Dad helped him get it you know and explained all about the muggle parts. Of course mum was horrified when she learned what he had done. It's not exactly legal to tinker with muggle machines but in the end even she had to admit that Sirius had done a fine job with the spells."  
  
Her eyes grew a bit damp but she blinked back the tears that had started to gather. "So what time do you want to leave? I know just the perfect place to go for fixing up the bike, I have a friend that owns a garage and he knows about magic even though he's muggle."  
  
"Seriously? You'll help?"  
  
"Sure it'll be a challenge don't you think? Besides I heard Sirius conspiring with Remus once that he was going to give you that bike for your birthday or something like that."  
  
The two decided to go back 'home' and when asked how the day had been they just shared a secret grin.  
  
Hermione tried to work it out of him but when she got no information she stalked off. Ginny just winked at him about their friend's behavior before turning back to her conversation with the twins.  
  
"I'm off to feed Buckbeak." Harry said a little loud so that Tonks could hear. "Is the bucket ready?" he asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Of course dear, here it is." Then she picked something up in the conversation between her children and stormed towards them. "Fred and George Weasley how can you even suggest that your sister. . ."  
  
Harry shook his head as he started to go upstairs but waited when he heard Tonks yell at him she was coming along. "I was never really introduced to that Hippogriff."  
  
They ran up the stairs quickly and after Harry greeted him Tonks bowed as well but she tripped over her shoelace and fell rather ungracefully.  
  
Holding his breath about what Buckbeak would do Harry started to laugh when he saw the animal bow back. "He thinks you intended to that Tonks."  
  
"Ouch, not funny that hurt you know. Oh well where is that bike you were talking about?"  
  
Throwing a rat in Buckbeak's opened mouth he waved with his free hand. "I hid it behind those boxes over there."  
  
He concentrated on feeding the hungry Hippogriff as he heard Tonks rummage around. Once the bucket was empty he continued giving attention to him and petted the huge eagle head.  
  
After about half an hour, in the time which Tonks had been muttering and rummaging some more creating a chaos in the neat attic, he gave the head one more pet. "I'll just go over with Tonks for a while, you don't mind do you?"  
  
Finally Harry turned to look what Tonks had been doing and what he saw made his jaw drop to the ground.  
  
"How is it possible?" he asked when he got control of his voice again. "To make such a mess in such a short period of time?"  
  
The woman chuckled. "What can I say it's a gift. But did you ever went through this stuff?"  
  
"No, I just found the bike and that's about it."  
  
"Well then, that explains why you never found these treasures."  
  
Now Harry was interested. "What do you mean treasures?"  
  
"Oh, not much. Only Sirius's school trunk and loads of photo-albums filled with pictures of his time at Hogwarts." Tonks said airily but she grinned widely when Harry all but threw her aside to examine said objects.  
  
They started to flip through the album first and Harry had to swallow a few times to get rid of the lump in his throat at the sight of pictures of both his dad and godfather. The two were just about half-way through it when the door opened and Remus entered.  
  
"What are you. . . "his voice hitched when he saw the objects that were strewn around the attic, his eyes starting with the albums, traveling to the motorcycle, before landing on the trunk. "How. . . I mean where. . . do you. . ."  
  
Seeing he was a bit shocked Harry quickly explained about finding the bike and the promise Tonks had made to him and how they ended up with all this.  
  
Remus smiled a thin smile. "Would you mind another companion tomorrow?"  
  
"Depends." Harry tried to joke to lighten up the mood. "How much do you know about motorcycles and how they work?"  
  
The man groaned. "I know all, no I know more about those blasted things then you would think possible. It may have been Sirius's pet-project, but we Marauders all worked on it. So the question isn't how much do I know, but how much do you want to know?"  
  
"Then it's a date." Tonks said. "The three of us are going to fix this bike and after that the fun week is over."  
  
Harry pouted. "Damn and I was just having such a good time. Oh well, I suppose I should get started on that potions book already like 'Mione suggested. I have a feeling potions will be hell and if it isn't Snape will surely make it feel like it."  
  
The trio laughed at this and after Remus shrunk the bike and put it in his pocket they went down carrying both trunk and albums.  
  
Somehow Tonks picked up on a vibe or something cause she muttered an excuse and left Remus and Harry alone in their room, the trunk in the middle of the room with the albums on top.  
  
"Great woman that Tonks." Remus said. "But not at all subtle. Do you want to take a look Harry?" he motioned towards the trunk.  
  
Nodding Harry went to sit on the floor next to it and he vaguely heard Remus mutter a silencing and locking charm on the door before he too sat on the floor.  
  
In silence they opened the dusty trunk and first thing that jumped to Harry's attention was how neat and orderly the trunk was arranged.  
  
Robes and books were stacked on the left side, while a few boxes were on the right. In these boxes were some potion ingredients, vials and cauldrons and also some loose photos and letters. Waiting with examining these Harry reached for the biggest box and was surprised to find the most gorgeous chess set he ever laid his eyes on.  
  
Hearing Remus gasp Harry faced the other man and listened as he started to explain while touching each and every piece.  
  
"These were very special to him. The three of us; me, James and Sirius that is, made this chess set in our fourth year for extra credit for both transfiguration and charms. We received full marks if I remember correctly."  
  
Remus swallowed thickly. "In stead of the more traditional pieces Prongs and Padfoot wanted something original so instead of pawns, rooks and knights they used magical animals. It was up to me to charm them and let me tell you it was quite a task."  
  
Holding a dragon-shaped piece he continued. "James and I decided that Paddy should keep the set after a rather dismal Christmas that he had had, his mother had been once again goading him or something like that. He just lit up when we gave it, never let anyone else play with them and never lost another game either."  
  
Then a tear slipped down the man's face, shocking Harry. Remus had never cried in front of him and just the thought of his godfather being carefree made his tears break free as well.  
  
He leaned against Remus as the two cried together, mourning for Sirius Black one last time.  
  
Early the following morning they stood ready for Tonks. She took one look at them, took a breath to say something, but seemed to change her mind again.  
  
Harry for one was happy that she didn't comment on their appearance. Both he and Remus were pale and had red puffy eyes surrounded by dark circles. But he had to admit that he did feel a little better, being able to share his grief.  
  
The three stepped into the car and Tonks drove them through all kinds of alleys that took them all through London. The silence in the car was comfortable but Tonks always had hated silences.  
  
"So we'll reach my friend's garage in about 5 minutes. He's a muggle but he knows about magic, well it would be hard to ignore when you see your friend constantly changing her hair-color and turning a big branch in a feather. He's cool about magic really but it's best to refrain from using it too much, he still has customers and a few people who work with him."  
  
"That's fine Tonks." Remus said quietly. "It is nice of your friend to let us use his garage."  
  
Tonks grinned. "Ah Remus, have you learned nothing these past few days. Nobody can withstand my puppy dog face, not even a great muggle like Dave. Besides, Davie loves motorcycles."  
  
The conversation seemed to get stuck but soon they reached the garage where Dave was waiting for them. "Hello Dorrie and friends, name's Dave though you probably know already. Dora told me you have a great but neglected motorcycle on your hands. The space over there is yours to use and if you need a hand just let me know." Then he left again.  
  
"That was interesting." Remus commented.  
  
Harry grinned. "He seemed nice enough, lets start on the bike. You coming 'Dorrie'?"  
  
"Don't you call me that, Dave is about as stubborn about calling me that as Remus is about calling me Nymphadora. It's horrible. It's just that we were about 3 when we met and he couldn't pronounce my name and he refused to call me Tonks, which I referred by then already, thus resulting with Dora or Dorrie."  
  
As she said this Remus had un-shrunk the motorcycle again and the three just stared at it, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Shouldn't we start?" Harry asked and when the two looked at him he rolled his eyes. "And don't go looking at me, I have never worked on a bike before."  
  
Remus was walking around the bike as he tried to guess its condition. "As far as I can tell the balance is still right and the brakes look fine too. It's the engine I'm worried about, that and. . . "  
  
Then he started on this rant with all kinds of mechanical terms and while Tonks seemed to understand most of them Harry just stared as if the man was speaking an entirely different language.  
  
When he saw the two start to move and grab some tools he just walked over to Remus and asked what he could do.  
  
Remus handed him a wrench and explained him what he should do and then the three went to work, with Harry asking for help more often then not.  
  
At the end of the afternoon, after a little of blood, lots of sweat and quite a few tears had been shed, the bike seemed to be in top condition.  
  
Of course, they had cheated a little and used magic for both getting rid of the rust and the repainting since both would take a lot of time if done the muggle way.  
  
Harry was grinning like an idiot when Remus opted that the two of them go back to Grimmauld Place on the bike instead of taking the car with Tonks.  
  
Though she pouted at this a little Harry could tell she wasn't really upset about it. She proved that when she transfigured two black helmets and handed them over telling them to be safe and that she would wait for them with her car.  
  
"Do you really know how to use this thing?" Harry asked once they were ready to go, standing in a deserted alley.  
  
Remus pretended to be upset. "Do I know how to use this bike, let me tell you young man that if there's one thing your godfather made sure of, it was that me and Prongs knew how to handle his 'baby'."  
  
"Just to make sure." Harry chuckled as he sat behind Remus and held on to his waist. He held his breath when Remus started the engine and took off.  
  
"Now hold on cub." Remus said loudly too overcome the noise of the roaring machine. "I'm now going to activate the invisibility and silencing option and ten seconds after that we'll start flying."  
  
Harry nodded but then realized Remus wouldn't be able to see it so he squeezed the man's side to let him know he had heard and understood him.  
  
Suddenly there was a shimmer around them and the bike fell quiet. Guessing that these were the invisibility and silencing part Harry started to count to ten and once he reached that he felt the bike leave the ground and soon they were soaring high above London.  
  
"Remus!" Harry called after about five minutes. "I thought you hated heights, but you seem fine now, how come?"  
  
He felt rather then heard the man chuckle. "It's strange but as long as I am in control, like I am with this bike or with a broom for that matter, I don't care about heights at all. Only when there's nothing I can do I'm bothered with them. Look there's Grimmauld Place Harry we'll have to go down now."  
  
"Do we have to?" Harry whined.  
  
"Do you want to let Tonks explain why she is returning without us? Molly will surely love to hear how that has happened."  
  
Sighing Harry admitted defeat. "But we have to do this again sometime soon."  
  
"I'll see if I can squeeze it into one of your lessons." Remus amusedly replied as he started his descent. He spotted Tonks and managed to land right next to her, without her noticing since they were still invisible to all eyes.  
  
Only when Remus stopped the engine did they appear startling Tonks badly as she started to hit him repeatedly, making Harry laugh.  
  
"Never do that again." Tonks said shakily once she stopped hitting Remus, who was now rubbing his arm. "Come on before we miss dinner."  
  
They arrived in the middle of dinner actually and Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to scold them for being so late when she caught sight of Harry's sparking eyes and decided to keep the peace.  
  
Harry accepted the plate she handed to him with a smile and sat down next to Hermione. "Say 'Mione, would you mind going over potions with me tomorrow. I want to make sure I'm properly prepared before we start class."  
  
"Finally, someone starts taking studying seriously. I've gone over the material for this year already and though most of it is do-able there are some points I really have to go through again before I get them. But would you mind terribly if we do some transfiguration and charms as well? Focusing on one subject for an entire day does get rather mind-numbing."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Whatever rocks your boat, I'm the one asking for your help aren't I? So I might as well follow your schedule. Though I want to do some research for defense as well." He hoped she would get the hint.  
  
"Oh, sure we better make sure we're up to sixth year level. I do hope our professor this year is better then Umbridge was. I mean this is our sixth year and the only good teachers we've had were professor Lupin and Moody, well he seemed to be good until we found out he was fake."  
  
Then an amused voice interrupted her rant. "It is good to hear what you think of the teachers I've hired the past few years Ms. Granger and I do assure you that this year I made a good selection if I say so myself."  
  
Harry had to hide his grin when Hermione's eyes widened until they compared to Dobby's and she turned bright red when she hear the headmaster's voice. Seeing that she was embarrassed to say a word he asked the question he knew she was dying to ask.  
  
"Who will be teaching DADA this year Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "You will have to wait until the feast to find out, but I can say you've heard about him before and that you will like him since he is a very accomplished teacher and person from who I myself learned quite a deal. You will find him very knowledgeable for he has been able to gather a lot of information in his years."  
  
"I'll just see first day of term professor." Harry said seemingly calm but the gears in his mind were working really hard to place the hint the headmaster had dropped.  
  
Then he felt a quick squeeze on his leg and he looked at Hermione who tried to signal to him to find an excuse to go upstairs.  
  
He looked around subtly but it seemed that nobody noticed their exchange. Taking a deep breath he stood up. "I'm pretty beat, I'm heading upstairs. Night everyone."  
  
"Good night." Several people chorused as he went to his room. Once he got there he waited for about an hour skimming through 'Total Defense' before Hermione finally appeared.  
  
She entered quickly and locked the door behind her. "Sorry I'm so late, I didn't want to arouse anyone's suspicion."  
  
"That's all right, will you now explain what got you all worked up?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Didn't you figure it out by now, don't you have a clue who will be teaching us this year?" she sounded a little incredulous.  
  
"No, but obviously you have if you're looking at me like I should be ashamed for not knowing." Harry said with humor laced in his voice.  
  
"Of who have you heard before who knows Dumbledore. Who has even taught Dumbledore according to his own words." Seeing him look at her with a puzzled expression she blurted the answer. "Flamel, that's who; Nicholas Flamel."  
  
Harry's head shot up and as her words processed all the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit together perfectly.  
  
"Of course." He said. "Dumbledore did work with him on alchemy and Flamel has been around for hundreds of years so he's bound to know stuff Dumbledore doesn't."  
  
"Exactly, I can't wait till our first lesson. Flamel must know so much that has been forgotten and perhaps he will teach us those things as well."  
  
Harry started to grin at Hermione's excitement. "I hope he will, but I'm not that worried any more about the DADA teachers Dumbledore picks. Sure it's nice that this year we'll have a good one but after all his failures I don't see why it should matter. We're the ones who made sure we did great on the OWL's didn't we?"  
  
"Well not all of us." Hermione said hesitantly. "It's one of the reasons Ron's so angry. He didn't do so well on his OWL's. I told him he should've studied more but he never listened to me now did he?"  
  
Grimacing Harry asked the inevitable question. "How did he do?"  
  
"Well he got an E for DADA, which was his highest mark, A's for Charms, Transfiguration and COMC a P for both Herbology and Potions and D's for the rest of the classes."  
  
His eyes widened. "That's only 4 OWL's. I take it Mrs. Weasley didn't take it very well?"  
  
"Not well?" Hermione snorted. "She was so angry that me, Ginny and even the twins made ourselves scarce for the rest of the weekend."  
  
"I can imagine that, but what do Ron's bad scores have to do with me? Why is he so angry with me for something I had no control over?"  
  
Rolling her eyes his friend sighed. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"I wouldn't be asking you if it was."  
  
She sighed again. "Ron is jealous. Not only do you have the fame and money he's dreamed of having since he was a little boy, but you're also intelligent enough to get good grades without really putting effort in it. Not to mention that you are getting out of here accompanied by not only Tonks, who usually hangs around us when she's here, but also by his own brother. Which, by the way, is something he'd like as well. You know, taking it easy and get good grades at the same time."  
  
"And how easy I've had it during my time at Hogwarts, not even mentioning last year." Harry said sarcastically. Then his shoulders slumped a little. "Why does he have to act this way? I mean, I thought he was my best mate and best friends to treat each other like this."  
  
"I think we're talking in circles here." Hermione noted. "Didn't we have a similar conversation just a few days ago?"  
  
Harry grinned a little. "Yes that was when I decided to ignore his behavior instead of blow up at him because of it. Though he has been pushing the limits more then once."  
  
Then Hermione glanced at the clock and gasped. "I can't believe how late it is. I have to go to my room now, I'll see you tomorrow in the library bring your books." And then she was off without giving Harry the time to say goodnight.  
  
Rolling his eyes at her behavior he changed into his pajamas and crawled into his bed, but after tossing and turning for what felt like hours Harry grabbed one of Sirius's albums and leafed through it again.  
  
He stopped at one picture which had the three Marauders that mattered to Harry in it; Sirius, Remus and his dad. There was some kind of party going on and the three were laughing their asses off for some reason.  
  
Deciding to really get some sleep Harry rolled over and closed his eyes. . . only to be swept off to disturbing visions.  
  
Harry wasn't in the dungeon this time. He was worried about this actually since he had become somewhat accustomed to their dark surroundings.  
  
No this time he seemed to be standing outside in some sort of street. When he heard footsteps behind him he jumped to hide himself but the Death Eater that had been approaching walked straight through him as if he were a ghost.  
  
On the one hand Harry was happy about it cause if he were ghost like it also meant he wasn't Voldemort in his visions. The bad part was of course the fact that he was having visions in the first place.  
  
More Death Eaters had gathered and Harry was getting more and more discomforted, when Death Eaters gathered something bad was happening.  
  
The fact that Voldemort was not in his vision was disturbing as well, for as long as he could remember it he'd never had a vision without Voldemort in it. Though his confusion was easily solved when he heard the hissing voice that belonged to the monster himself.  
  
"My loyal servants it is the time. Time to stand up once again and make the world notice us. Time for us to strike fear into the heart of every witch, wizard and muggle. Now go, go and spread chaos."  
  
Harry was forced to follow Voldemort in his vision but he counted a group of about twelve Death Eaters that spread out at his command. Only two remained with their master and it took only a second for Harry to catch their voices.  
  
"Where do you want to go Master?" asked a woman and Harry growled as he recognized Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"Loyal Bellatrix." Voldemort said. "Will you not do the honors of picking our first target."  
  
The woman seemed to become giddy with glee and anticipation and Harry could do nothing as she picked a house with a white picket fence around it and opened the door with a muttered charm.  
  
He watched as Voldemort entered the seemingly perfect house and walked towards the stairs.  
  
He watched as a man stumbled down the stairs with a baseball-bat, only half awake.  
  
He watched as Voldemort hit him with the killing curse without blinking an eye.  
  
He watched as the Lestranges gathered the rest of the inhabitants of the house. A mother with two children, neither older then 8 years old.  
  
He watched as the children were tortured and he cried along with their mother, who was by now hysterically pleading for the lives of her children.  
  
He screamed loudly as the youngest had her throat slit by Bellatrix and he sank to the flour in despair as the eldest kept calling for her mother to help her.  
  
But the mother could do nothing as she herself had fallen to the ground with unmoving eyes. He could hear the girl scream in terror when suddenly he was pulled from his vision when he became aware of someone calling his name and shaking him awake.  
  
"Harry wake up, Harry? HARRY wake up cub, come on that's a good boy open your eyes, come on now."  
  
More voices invaded Harry's ears.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
"My word, Ginny go get Madame Pomfrey now love. Remus how is he?"  
  
"His scar, his scar is bleeding."  
  
Fighting to open his eyes he found himself staring in the concerned face of none other then Remus, who was looking more concerned then Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"What happened." Harry croaked.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me. You were asleep when you started to scream and then your scar began to bleed." Remus answered.  
  
If it were possible Harry got even paler as he started to remember what his vision had been about and he felt sick.  
  
"It's happening." He managed to whisper. "Voldemort is back in business. He went to a town and into this house and he. . . he. . ."  
  
Tears started to fall down Harry's face. "He killed them all, the father and mother and the children, oh Merlin." A vicious sob escaped.  
  
"There were two little girls and they were screaming so loud, pleading for someone to help but no-one came and. . . "  
  
When more sobs escaped he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace and unashamed he buried his head in Remus's chest.  
  
He didn't notice the sharp intake of breath as Tonks gasped, the tears stream down the faces of Hermione and Mrs. Weasley or the grim looks on the faces of Mr. Weasley, Charlie and the twins.  
  
All Harry noticed was a pair of strong arms around him and a quiet soothing voice that was mumbling words of love and compassion, making him feel a little more peaceful.  
  
That peace was shattered when there was an intrusion. "Everybody out, I have a patient to care for and I can't do that with the lot of you hanging around."  
  
"But Madame Pomfrey. . . "Harry could hear Hermione plead.  
  
The mediwitch was stern though. "No Ms. Granger, I will not hear any complaints now please leave me with my patient."  
  
She then turned to Harry and when he looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes her eyes softened a bit and a smile formed on her face.  
  
"Really Mr. Potter, couldn't you have waited two more weeks before you could see me? I know you like my company, since you have been in my care so often, but this is getting a bit extreme. Now what seems to be the problem? All that Ms. Weasley could tell me was that your scar was bleeding."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Vision." Was his explanation.  
  
"Not very forthcoming but it'll do." She started to rummage through her bag and handed him a few potions. "Take these please."  
  
Even though he knew better Harry had to ask. "What are they?"  
  
"The ones in the green flasks are pain-relief and the other is the Dreamless sleep potion."  
  
Grimacing Harry looked up at Remus who looked at him with a sympathetic smile on his face. "You better take them Harry, I speak from experience when I say that resistance is in this case really futile."  
  
Harry took the first two and was about to drink the last when Dumbledore seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I'm afraid Poppy, that I cannot allow for young Mr. Potter to take his sleep potion just yet."  
  
"Why on earth not. The boy is in pain and needs his sleep." The nurse was indignant.  
  
"I would like to speak to him first, alone if you please." The headmaster wasn't rude but the nurse huffed as she left the room.  
  
Harry saw him sit down and glance at Remus. "Perhaps you will leave us as well Remus." Dumbledore said nicely. "I would really prefer to speak to Mr. Potter in private."  
  
No Harry thought as he unconsciously strengthened his grip on Remus. I don't want to do this, I don't want to be alone.  
  
It seemed as if the werewolf could read his mind because he shook his head at the request. "I believe I am fine where I am Albus and I also think that your conversation with Harry should wait until tomorrow."  
  
He then turned to Harry and held the flask of Dreamless sleep potion against his lips. "Drink up now cub, everything will look better in the morning."  
  
Gratefully Harry swallowed the potion down and felt himself get drowsy. The last thing he could hear was Dumbledore berating Remus.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, I thought I made it clear that I wanted to speak to Harry." Dumbledore said sharply as he followed Remus into the kitchen.  
  
"And I believe that I said you may speak to him in the morning when he has had proper rest and time to calm down."  
  
Sighing the headmaster said down. "I believe you do not see the importance of this. I needed to speak to him while everything was still fresh in his mind. Now whatever information that might be important will be lost."  
  
"Is that all that you can think of?" Remus asked incredulously and he rambled on, not noticing the fact that the volume of his voice was raising or that an audience was forming.  
  
"I don't think your 'information' will be lost, no Harry will remember. How could he forget? He just watched an entire family being butchered by Voldemort and all you want is information? Sirius told me about your inquiry of Harry after the Tournament. He also told me that he regretted not standing up to you and make sure that Harry was all right first. Seeing as how Paddy isn't here anymore I will stand up for Harry and make sure he comes first."  
  
Taking a deep breath he continued. "It seems to me that you have forgotten we are not talking about some informant of yours but of a sixteen-year-old boy who has not only recently lost his godfather but also just found out the reason why the darkest wizard in this century is after him."  
  
If Dumbledore had an answer to all this he didn't let it show, though the twinkle in his eye had long since disappeared.  
  
"I will call a meeting tomorrow, where we will discuss this further." The old man said and abruptly stood up and left.  
  
Remus muttered angrily as he went upstairs to check on Harry but a hand on his arm stopped him. He found Tonks staring at him with concern.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked him quietly, very unlike the normally bubbly Tonks. "And don't you dare say fine cause I can tell you're not."  
  
Rubbing his eyes wearily Remus sank into the chair she had led him to. "You're right, I'm not fine, I was terrified tonight Nymphadora. I'm worried about Harry."  
  
"We all are Remus, but you told Albus off. Not even Molly does that, Sirius never did so either. What on earth possessed you to do that?"  
  
"Sirius actually, I know it ate at him to hide things from Harry and not being able to protect him. Plus there's the fact that I really love that boy." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "What a way to end this week."  
  
Hesitantly Tonks sat down next to him and patted his leg. "We'll just have to look out for him and if I know Hermione like I think I do, then she'll provide enough distraction to last a month."  
  
"What about when he's at Hogwarts?" Remus asked.  
  
"He'll deal with it, he always does or that's what I've come to understand in the past week. I mean, I wasn't half as mature as Harry is when I was his age."  
  
"Yes but you didn't live in dangerous times, Harry does."  
  
This time Tonks sighed. "Lets get some shut-eye Remus. We could sure use it for the meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Don't remind me." Remus moaned as they walked up the stairs. "Thanks Tonks for the talk I mean, I needed that." On a whim he hugged her for a few seconds before he disappeared into the room he shared with Harry.  
  
Tonks smiled widely as she slipped into bed with the thought If it gets me hugs I'll reassure you every day in her head.  
  
The following morning Harry awoke to the aroma of hot toast and bacon. When he opened his eyes he saw Tonks standing at the door with a giant tray in her hands.  
  
Seeing he was awake Tonks walked over and put his glasses on his face after she had sat the tray down on the floor.  
  
"I thought you'd might like a quiet breakfast today." Tonks whispered. "So I brought you and Remus some."  
  
Looking over at the other bed Harry saw that the man in question was still asleep. "Thanks Tonks." He whispered back. "You're too sweet."  
  
"Now don't go and spread that around will you, I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
"The one as a klutz?" Harry joked.  
  
Pretending to be offended Tonks put her hands on her hips. "Is that the reward I get for bringing you nice and yummy breakfast? Well I'll just take it away then won't I."  
  
"Don't leave, I'm sorry, please." Harry pouted a little and Tonks giggled as she handed him his plate and sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"You all right? Agh, a stupid question, of course you're not."  
  
Thinking for a while as he nibbled on his toast Harry formulated his answer. "I'll be okay, it's just I've seen people die before but never children. They were so small."  
  
"You'll probably have to relate what happened at the meeting that's in an hour."  
  
Harry frowned. "What meeting?"  
  
"Order meeting, Dumbledore called it after Remus refused to let you be questioned last night. Got him a bit angry, but Remus held his ground saying he could talk to you later."  
  
Recalling Dumbledore pressing him for details Harry sat up. "I remember the headmaster berating Remus but then it goes all fuzzy."  
  
The boy smiled a little when he looked over at the man that had come to play such an important role in his life. "He shouldn't have done that, now he's in trouble with the headmaster."  
  
A raspy voice interrupted. "I've been in trouble more times then I can count during my years at Hogwarts cub, I think I can manage being in trouble pretty well."  
  
He sat up slowly and stretched. "Now I know I smell bacon, which one of you is hiding it?"  
  
"Here let me get you some." Tonks jumped up and handed him his plate and a cup of coffee. "Both are charmed to stay hot so be careful." She warned as she handed said objects over.  
  
Then she blushed when she noticed that Remus wasn't wearing a shirt. "I'll just leave you two to it then, see you later."  
  
Seeing him look at the door for a minute after she left Harry tossed a pillow at Remus. "Stop staring at the door she's not coming back."  
  
"What? I wasn't waiting for her to come back, I was merely lost in thought."  
  
"Sure." Harry muttered. "And I'm best friends with Malfoy."  
  
This comment resulted in his pillow being chucked back at him. "Eat your food, we'll have to face the music sometime."  
  
Neither mentioned the vision as they ate and dressed in silence. But before they went downstairs Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Just keep in mind that I'm right next to you. If it's too much just grab my hand and squeeze it as tight as you want, you won't hurt me. One of the perks of being a werewolf."  
  
Harry nodded and went after Remus when he started to walk to the kitchen. He was slowed down a little when Hermione suddenly appeared and grabbed her best friend in a hug. A hug Harry returned tightly.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." She said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "Do you still want to study or should we do something else after the meeting?"  
  
"It's okay 'Mione." Harry reassured. "Lets just do what we planned."  
  
Pulling back Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. "If you want to talk. . . about anything, you know that you can come to me right? Even if it's bad."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, you just go to the library and I'll see you later." Harry said and then he jogged down the stairs, where Remus was waiting for him.  
  
"Ready?" he asked Harry and when the boy nodded he opened the door to the kitchen where most of the Order had already assembled.  
  
Tonks waved them over since she had kept them seats. Harry sat between the two and he couldn't help but notice that they were sitting very strategically.  
  
It seemed that Tonks had not only chosen seats that were closest to the door, but they were also the ones that were the farthest from Dumbledore.  
  
The man in question was already seated and as soon as Harry and Remus took their place he started the meeting.  
  
"I know that it's early, especially for a Sunday morning, but there has been a development last night. It seems that Voldemort has dealt out the first strike of terror. He attacked a town called Crawley, it's south of London. Kingsley if you'd please continue."  
  
The auror stood up. "24 houses were found to have the Dark Mark above it and all the residents were killed. We're not certain as to how many Death Eaters were involved in the killing spree but it seems a quick job so we think it was at least one or two Death Eaters per house."  
  
Harry interrupted. "There were only twelve of them. Voldemort only took those in his inner circle of followers."  
  
"That is true." Snape added. "If it were anything but an attack preserved for the inner circle I would have been informed."  
  
Kingsley nodded and continued. "All the muggles were killed by the killing curse and. . . "  
  
"Not all of them." Harry said quietly. "Bellatrix Lestrange used a knife to slit the throat of a little girl."  
  
Dumbledore, Harry noted, avoided looking into his eyes as he addressed him. "Yes Harry, before I was interrupted yesterday," the headmaster glanced at Remus. "I was going to ask what you had seen in your vision, the entire story if you will."  
  
As calm as he could Harry began to tell about his vision, he told every little detail he could remember, from the color of the fence till the ages of the victims.  
  
When he had to tell about the eldest girl screaming for help he grabbed Remus's hand under the table, Tonks had by then openly grabbed his other hand.  
  
Once finished Harry saw that Dumbledore still didn't look him in the eye and couldn't stop himself from speaking sharply.  
  
"He hasn't possessed me Professor so I think it's safe to look me in the eye. If I had been possessed I would have seen it from Voldemort's point of view."  
  
Then before Dumbledore could answer Harry turned to Snape. "Professor Snape, when can we start Occlumency, I really want to stop this from happening again."  
  
"The actual lessons will have to wait until September for you will have to use your wand." Snape answered, for once without his usual malice. "But you could start with clearing your mind and practicing meditation. Merlin knows you are unable to keep your mind empty for long."  
  
Not taking the bait Snape left for him Harry nodded. "Thank you."  
  
The rest of the meeting consisted of reports of how the Ministry was reacting and what the aurors were doing to prepare for the safety of the students at the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Harry listened intently but refrained from asking any question, his eyes still on Dumbledore, who had still not looked at him.  
  
The moment the meeting was over Harry was the first out of the room and he all but ran to the library to see Hermione.  
  
She was reading her potions volume while Ginny was sitting next her, struggling with her transfigurations essay.  
  
When they heard him approach they both looked up and smiled at him. Harry took the chair between the two and sighed deeply as he absentmindedly ruffled his hair.  
  
"Hard meeting?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "I had to tell them in detail about my vision. Not very nice, but enough about that, we were going to do school."  
  
"If you still want to." Hermione decided to give him a chance to back out but Harry would have nothing of it.  
  
"'Mione, if I want to stop I'll say so. Right now I need something to take my mind from. . ."  
  
Ginny spoke for the first time. "Did he possess you again, or aren't you allowed to tell us?"  
  
"I can't talk about Order business and I really don't want to go into the details of my vision, but I can and will tell you that Voldemort hasn't possessed me since our debacle at the Department of Mystery. Now if I have visions I'm on the outside looking in, I'm not Voldemort or the Snake."  
  
Both girls nodded in understanding and Hermione started to explain one of the potions they would have to brew in the first classes, while Ginny returned to her essay.  
  
After an hour or more Harry knew everything there was to know about the pain-relief potion, besides the fact that they worked wonders when he was in pain.  
  
"Could we stop with potions for the day, my mind is turning into mush." He asked Hermione and she nodded as she closed her book.  
  
"Sure, I'm going to get something to drink, do you two want anything?"  
  
Ginny asked for pumpkin juice while Harry decided on a cola like Hermione. While Harry was waiting for Hermione to return he heard Ginny sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?"  
  
The redhead sighed again. "Transfiguration, why does it have to be so complicated?"  
  
"Because it's the hardest branch of magic." Harry imitated McGonagall but then turned serious again. "It will get better I promise. Let me see your essay." He read it through quickly and found nothing wrong with it.  
  
"Maybe you can ad a bit about the basics of transfigurating inanimate objects to animals, remember the theory we learned in second year when we turned that cup in a turtle. That will lay the beginning for the more complicated transformation of a silver spoon in a mouse."  
  
Ginny smiled. "I remember that, I'd only have to get my second year books unshrunk and then I'd be able to look it up. And if I ad that part I'll have enough on my essay. Thanks Harry."  
  
"Your welcome, it's not like I'm perfect in Transfiguration like Hermione but I do know a few tricks to get some extra inches on an essay."  
  
"Writing it in a larger script doesn't count Harry." Hermione said from the doorway. She handed each of them their drink.  
  
Harry grinned widely. "We're not all as brilliant as you are 'Mione and I'd like to inform you I had a real tip for extra inches. So Transfiguration for us as well. I want to do very well on this one assignment but I'll look it up myself."  
  
"Okay." Hermione said as she grabbed her textbook as well. "If you have any questions just let me know and I'll try to explain."  
  
Nodding Harry started to read the theory of how roses were turned into cats.  
  
A/N: I know long chapter with lots of non-essential things but I wanted Harry to have some fun for a while. I'll try to update within the next month so please let me know what you think of this chapter.  
  
To all my reviewers: Thank you all so much, especially those who have seen it fit to review just a weeks ago, making me remember about this fic. I'd thank each and every one of you personally but seeing as how I just put a lot of work into the chapter, I now have to return to school-work. Next chapter the gang will finally move to Hogwarts so stay tuned. 


End file.
